The Weird Swords
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: Complete! Kagome sees something shiny on the way back and takes it back to camp. Jaken comes to take something that belongs to his lord. Tetsusaiga leaves Inuyasha. Fate has decided to bring these two together, but, with a different twist: With swords.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

**RayeSesshyFan:** Woot! Here is the first chapter of my new story that I have been thinking up this whole year Oo after of many editing and crap, I can finally post it xD I could scan a picture of one page that I edited on my notebook, just to show you how serious this story is going to be. This will hopefully not be to fast and very detailed-if I can manage xP So far, the story is _(looks at papers)_ 22 pages of notebook paper. That's chapter one finished and chapter two slightly finished x3 I hope that I will continue this story, and hopefully will. This is the first time that I am writing probably more chapters than my first long Sesshoumaru/Kagome ever, which is **_The Demoness Helped Them To Be Together_** that has 79 reviews at and has 12 chapters. Even though it has that much chapters, each chapter of this story will be hopefully be reached to more than 12 pages, which is how much I do and the war was 18 or something xx Also, I apologize if you find any spelling errors, as well as not being detailed. Being detailed is really difficult for me, but, I try. Now, onto the fanfiction!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Xx nooooothing! Absolutely, positutely, NOTHING! ;;

**Summary:** _Kagome sees something shiny on the way back and takes it back to camp. Jaken comes to take something that belongs to his lord. Tetsusaiga leaves Inuyasha. Fate has decided to bring these two together, but, with a different twist: Need I say, something involving with swords?_

**Edit: **I fixed the format when the swords talk oO so um v.v sorry about that before. Also, put a disclaimer.

**The Weird Swords**

**Chapter One - _The Discovery_**

"Ahhh that felt good." Kagome got out of the waterhole that was covered by the forest and dried off with her towel. After getting most of the water off of her skin, she put back on her school uniform, her fingers busy pulling the skirt up her legs after the underwear. Putting over her chest was the white long sleeve shirt with green and white cuffs.

A green and white sailor bandana (or whatever that thing is) was put over, and was tied to the shirt with a red bandana. White stockings were the next to be pulled on the feet while brown girl dress shoes were slipped over each foot. Gathering her belongings she brought with her to bathe, she started walking back to where she came.

After ten steps of walking, something shiny caught her attention. Kagome's pace sped up to where the shiny object was. When she came closer to it, and saw it, she let out a gasp. 'What? It's Tenseiga...but why is it-' She sensed faint auras around the area from Sesshoumaru, who's was the major one she could sense above Jaken and Rin, who had small ones, well, Jaken did, Rin's was more.

'Why would he leave it beside a tree and in the open forest?' That question was left unanswered to her when she picked up the sword up and continued her way to the camp with her belongings in her left hand and the sword in her right. After thinking what to do, Kagome took a detour so she could appear behind the group without them noticing, not wanting them to see her holding Tenseiga.

------------------------------------------

"She's been bathing long enough!" Inuyasha, who was very impatient now, ran to the direction where Kagome was supposed to be coming back, the others looking after his running form. Miroku sighed, "Someone beautiful as Kagome has to take a long bath to keep her features in tact." Sango's right eye twitched while turning her head slowly, in a deadly way, toward him, "What did you say Miroku!"

"Ah! Now, now Sango. I wasn't trying to be like that, I'm just stating the fact."

"The fact? There's no fact! That's an opinion!"

"No, it's a fact."

"Well, either way, you should've said it Miroku! You pervert!"

Miroku rubbed the back of his head, a sweatdrop appearing, "Well...I couldn't help myself. You do the same thing too Sango." Sango's face tinted with a hint of red of embarrassment but then-

_**Whack!**_

Shippou sighed, "You never learn, do you Miroku?"

Miroku just laughed it off, "Not if you say the truth. But, the truth does hurt."

"Well...yeah if you make Sango mad."

Sango was just standing to the side with her arms crossed against her chest, her aura now fiery. That was the scene that Kagome saw when she appeared quietly into the camp, before waiting for a moment. Hurriedly, she reached her backpack and stuffed, or at least, tried to, put Tenseiga's hilt inside.

'Get in!' Another attempt...

"Ah, Kagome, I see that you are back-mm? What are you-?"

'Come on! Get it!' As well as another...

"Kagome?"

'Get in, get in! Why does that sound so...weird?' And another...

"There you are! You took forev-"

_**Shove!**_

Finally, it was in. Kagome sighed and turned to look up at Inuyasha from the ground. A happy smile now in place, "Hello Inuyasha."

"Don't _"Hello Inuyasha"_ me. Why the hell did you stay that long? And why the hell is that doing sword doing in your bag?"

"I found it."

"You...found it?"

"Yeah, while walking back."

"You didn't come the way you went."

"I must've gotten lost then, or just didn't watch where I was going."

"Keh. Why did you bring it?"

"Because...I...can?"

"You don't just pick up a sword that was left in the forest. You should remember that when I picked up Sou'unga."

"Well, this sword isn't like Sou'unga."

"Alright...explain this then. What are you going to do _with _it?"

"I really don't know."

"Exactly! Now, take it out and-"

"Inuyasha, I'm not going to leave it out here in the open."

"Yeah you can!"

"Well, guess what! I'm not!" Kagome got up before Inuyasha said a word, brushing her green skirt while Inuyasha looked at the sword's tip, as well as the structure of its blade. It sure did look like Tetsusaiga, only...not rusted. There was only one sword that looked like Tetsusaiga and that sword was...

"Kagome, is this sword Tenseiga?"

"No. It's not."

"Let me see the hilt then."

Kagome almost hesitated when she bent down to get the sword's hilt, her hand wrapping around it and was now in Inuyasha's view. Tenseiga's hilt pulsed in her touch; the humming coming from it grew in height but was only sounded in her ears. Inuyasha looked at the hilt with a studying face. "Well, the hilt is certainly different than Tenseiga's. Kagome blinked mentally and looked down at the hilt. It was indeed different. The color of the hilt was a dark navy while the diamond shapes embedded into the hilt, were now red while the loop below the blade and connecting the hilt to the blade, was black.

'How did?'

"Well, we're still not brining this with-"

"There's no **we're **Inuyasha. **I **am bringing it."

"The hell you are! You don't even know what it does!"

"So? We can find its owner anyways."

"Keh! How are you going to do that?"

"Asking all the men?"

'Demons...oh, and let's not forget your brother as well.'

"Yeah, whatever." Turning toward the others, he shouted at them, "Let's get moving." Inuyasha started heading in a direction, opposite of where they came to this clearing, while Kagome put the sword inside her bag, the tip poking out though. The others followed.

------------------------------------------

"Jaken, where is my father's sword?"

"Eh, Tenseiga? Err-umm, I'm quite sure you have it milord."

"Then answer me this Jaken: If I had it, would I ask you about it?" Jaken looked where Tenseiga would usually be in its sheath but, to no avail, it wasn't there. A small squeak of fear coming from him. "I'm sorry milord!" But, it was too late for apologies, for Sesshoumaru's foot connected with Jaken's head, which meant: a flying Jaken impacting a tree. "Go and find it Jaken."

Jaken was rubbing his head, where two bumps now appeared on his green head, "Yes milord. I will go and find it right away!" Jaken scurried away, but, ran into trees every once in a while since his eyes were still blurry from his head meeting that tree.

------------------------------------------

"I say we call it a night Inuyasha."

"I say you better shut up Shippou!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Whhhaaaat!"

"Stop being mean to Shippou! We're all tired."

"Well, duh, you all are humans, except for Kilala."

"Hey! I'm a demon!"

"I don't think so pipsqueak."

"Sit..."

**_Wham!_**

"Agh!"

"Will you please stop picking on Shippou? All he did was suggesting calling it a night and you snap at him like a dog at fleas." Inuyasha let out a growl but that soon disappeared when he leaped toward a tree. Kagome sighed and took off her backpack, setting it on the ground in front of her carefully, kneeling down to it. The zipper's opening sound flowed in the ears of others, hands going to the hilt and pulling it out, it's _fake_ appearance only toward others except Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken and Kagome. 'It's so beautiful, as well as smart...?" She brought up her hand and ran it down the side of the silver blade, enjoying its silky and soft texture.

Tenseiga hummed at her touch against its blade, which made her feel warm sparks going up her arm, warming her whole body. Closing her sapphire eyes, she enjoyed the feeling. After a while, the enjoyment of the feeling was now gone by the voice of Sango, "Hey Kagome! Since you were in your own little world, I made dinner."

"Oh...," Kagome sweatdropped, "You shouldn't have."

"It's okay Kagome. I'm not a bad cook anymore thanks to you helping me." Kagome let out a giggle while putting the sword beside her backpack and went with Sango toward the camp. It was set as the usual way. The fire was crackling against the wood, its own scent filling the noses of the three humans and two demons and one half-breed.

------------------------------------------

Jaken had been looking everywhere for it. The lake they were by. All the trees. Every bush, even rocks! 'I have to find it! Still, I thought Lord Sesshoumaru thought that Tenseiga is useless...' Suddenly, his big yellow eyes caught something shiny and ran towards it. 'Please, please oh please, let that be-ahhh! Yes! It is-' As soon as he reached to the backpack, which was close to a tree, well...not all the way, but, three feet, his yellow eyes caught at the ones before him. 'Oh no...it's that filthy half-breed and his group...just what I need...'

As quickly as he could, he crawled toward Tenseiga, grabbing it-

_**SHIIIIIIINNNNNG!**_

"Ahhhh!" Jaken's squawk sounded through the area, his little form running around while his hand was burning like crazy.

"What the...fuck?"

"It's Sesshoumaru's retainer."

Jaken had let go of Tenseiga when he was burned, his right hand now in a dark red from the burn.

"I knew that was Tenseiga," shouted Inuyasha, who now looked at Kagome with a glare before jumping to where Jaken was.

"Back away! Or you will feel the power of the Staff of Heads!"

Inuyasha, being smart, just glared at Jaken. "So, you can't touch it?"

"No...not anymore."

"Well, just use a piece from your kimono to hold it." Jaken did so, but-

_**SHIIIIIIINNNNNG!**_

"Waie! Hot! Ow, ow, ow!"

Kagome sighed and got up from her spot, walking to where Tenseiga was, picking it up. She then turned toward Jaken, who now had a look of shock on his face. "What? Just lead the way since I bet no one else can touch it." Jaken just turned around and led the way, without saying anything, with Kagome behind him.

Inuyasha decided to go as well, which made Kagome fume with anger, "Inuyasha!"

"What? I'm coming. Who knows what my bastard of a half-brother will do to you."

"Are you just saying that or do you just want to come along and start a fight?"

"Both."

Kagome just sighed. Inuyasha was stubborn and whatever she would say, even the word "sit" wouldn't change his mind.

**A while later**

"Milord! I have found it!" Jaken went to Lord Sesshoumaru's side while waiting for the two others coming out of the forest.

Silence...

"Ehhh...the miko came because the sword wouldn't allow me to pick it up."

More silence...

"And, the half-breed came on his own."

"Mm." A small smirk appeared on the demon lord's face. "Just how you are. Making sure your mate won't be killed." An evil chuckle came from him, while his amber eyes were now closed "Clever..."

"I'm not his mate!"

"Yeah, she isn't!"

"Really? You sure do act like it." Amber eyes now opened themselves, giving a hard glare only toward Inuyasha. "But, no matter, you're still foolish, protecting one such as her."

"Like you're one to talk Sesshoumaru! You hauled your high tailed ass when Sou'unga was taking over that...idiot, to save that child that you allow with you."

Oh, he hit home alright.

"It looks like you're stupid. I also saved your miko. But, I still see that you haven't learned your place half-breed. You will surely die with that mouth of yours."

"I'm not dead."

"Hmmm, yet." His smirk was now to its fullest.

"Why you!" Inuyasha was about to attack when-

"Sit!"

_**Wham!**_

"Look Sesshoumaru. All we're doing was to bring back your sword that I found! At least be thankful!" Inuyasha got out of the crater, a growl sounding in his throat, "Why should he be thankful? He's not one to be like that."

"Sit..."

_**Wham!**_

"Fascinating. She still has that subduing necklace on you."

"Oh, shut up!"

Kagome was tired of this too, so, she went up to Sesshoumaru, handing the sword to him. "Here, so we can go ahead and get out of your way." Sesshoumaru took it from Kagome, putting it in its sheath, which made blue sparks coming up.

"You should learn something from this miko Inuyasha. She obviously knows how to...handle things."

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha got out of the crater, once again, "Come on Kagome." He walked into the forest, going the way they came. Kagome started going but, stopped by turning her head so she could look at Sesshoumaru over her shoulder, asked with a smile, "Say hi to Rin for me?" Her cheerful smile was in place, and, without waiting for an answer, she ran to where Inuyasha was. Jaken, who had been unseen, and ignored, had taken a seat watching what had gone on.

**Sesshoumaru. She is the one...**

'A human? Impossible. Wait, since when do you-?'

**Just now. The others can do so as well, that is, if you protect humans, which you do. As for Tokijin...he's just mostly a quiet one, and doesn't matter to him if you protect humans or not.**

'Hm. Now, why a human?'

**And why did you save the human child? I made you? Forced you? That was your own choice. You could've thrown me away into the forest to ignore the pulse your heart made with mine. Yet, you did it. And why? Here's my reason why, she acts just like Kagome. Don't even try to deny it.**

'For a sword, you talk too much.'

**You should see this and not have to depend on me to point all this out to you. And, I'm not talking, only using magic which only powerful swords can do and possessed by a demon, which, I am. **

'Then why are you-?'

**Because, I'm so annoyed that you weren't noticing! So, I decided to do it! You're so god damn blind with your pride because of your lineage. The hell with that! You just decide to be lonely till you die? Some life that is.**

'Okay, then, which demon are you?'

**A healing one. That's all. Tenseiga is my name. Odd...same as for my brother, as well as Tokijin. Although...Tokijin is possessed by Goshinki.**

'What?'

**Complicated, I know, but, Goshinki isn't like he was before. Just...well, sounds more formal, like below you for instance.**

'...what about Tetsusaiga?'

**He's...well, like you.**

'What?'

**The demon. He's like you. Almost like your father though...**

Sesshoumaru now had a headache with all of this. 'Very odd, now, are swords genderless? Or-'

**Hahaha, no. I'm the sister of Tetsusaiga. Literally.**

'Mm, fun. No wonder you're-'

**I know, I know. Don't mention it-really, don't. Anyways, back to the situation. There's more reasons why I know but, I bet you don't want to hear that, do you?**

'No.'

**Good, because, I'm shutting up now. Good day.**

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin sprang out from the forest and ran toward the demon lord's knee, hugging it. "Ah-Un finally tracked you down! We got lost for a bit following some fireflies!"

"Rin, what have I told you about following other creatures?"

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru. I like following fireflies, and other creatures, because they're pretty! See? You're pretty! Ah-Un is pretty, Jaken can be pretty if he wants to be-everything is!"

Jaken, who had that, just mumbled to himself about little girls being really active and annoying.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering. Can we go see Kagome so I can pick flowers with her, as well as Shippou?"

"No Rin."

"Okay...some other time?"

"Maybe, speaking of that miko-she told me to tell you that she's says hello."

"Yay! She remembered!"

------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe you lied to me Kagome! To me!"

"You lie to me all the time. And, for a very good reason Inuyasha. Can't you just **once** leave your half-brother alone?"

"Why? He's the one-'

"Inuyasha! You started the argument this time!"

"So what! Are you saying you could've done it without me?"

"I did, when you were sat. It was fine. Nothing bad happened! I'm 17, which is almost considered as an adult in my time!"

"I'm still protecting you! Can't you see that?"

"Is it because I look like, and the reincarnation, of Kikyou? Or, am I a friend? Or, a shard detector?" Kagome looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"I...," Inuyasha let out a growl of annoyance, since his brain and heart decided to argue. "Just...just...just go away!" Fangs were bared while he hissed his sentence out, fists now being formed at his side. Silver bangs were hung over his eyes. "Did you hear me? Go!"

Kagome knew the answer. It was of course, Kikyou, and of course, a friend. But, mostly both. She left, going to the right, instead of ahead, leaving a confused Inuyasha behind, who was dealing with his emotions.

------------------------------------------

A scent entered the demon lord's nose. A beautiful and familiar scent. Amber eyes looked up at the sky, the darkness now settling in fully, telling everyone in the area to go to sleep. His silver hair whipped into a light breeze going west, the sash and kimono being pulled as well.

"Jaken, go get some firewood."

"Yes milord." Jaken scuttled away into the forest.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Hm?"

"Can we go and see Kagome and Shippou now?"

Sesshoumaru sighed in his head, amber eyes closing themselves in the process.

"Please?"

Amber eyes kept themselves closed. One, he didn't want to answer and two, the miko was coming anyways.

"Kagome!"

"Rin!" They both hugged each other while Rin particularly dragged Kagome to the right.

"Come on! Let's go pick some flowers!"

"Eh, is it okay with Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Rin stopped walking and looked at the demon lord with a begging look, "Can she?"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, looking at Rin, at the miko, then back at Rin, "Go ahead."

"Yay! Let's go!" The two females went to a direction of where the flowers were while Sesshoumaru followed. Jaken came as well with the firewood, and staff, in his hands, since he just arrived when Sesshoumaru took his second step to follow the females. He had set down the firewood into the clearing and ran to the side of Sesshoumaru, since no one dared to steal it.

"Ohh! More fireflies! Aren't they pretty Kagome?"

"Yes, they sure are." Rin tried to catch them while Kagome picked the flowers, soon making a flower crown. Sesshoumaru was watching from afar, the wind randomly blowing against him.

"Here Rin."

"Ooo! So pretty! Thank you Kagome."

Kagome let out a giggle at Rin, "You're welcome." Kagome layed down on the field of flowers, her black hair making her face stand out while it sprayed out behind her head. 'Ah, so peaceful and the flowers smell beautiful.' Kagome sighed and looked up at the sky, seeing the stars in its black-blue blanket sparkling down while the moon was shining as well.

"The stars, they're so beautiful tonight. As well as the moon...oh! There's the big dipper!"

Sesshoumaru was **very** deep in thought, pondering if he should go down there, so, after a while, he did.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, glad to see you've join us."

"Hm."

"Sesshoumaru? Can I ask you something?"

Silence...

"I guess that means a yes?"

More silence...

"I guess so. How did you meet Rin exactly?" Amber eyes looked down at the miko, seeing that only her arms were propped behind her head while her legs were bent. Turning back to the sky, he told the story, "She found me when Inuyasha used the Wind Scar on me. I was lying against a bark of a tree all wounded. She wouldn't go away, not even after I hissed at her and told her I hated the food she had given me. I also saw that she had bruises on her, but, when I healed, I caught the scent of death mixed with hers. So, I used Tenseiga to bring her back."

Kagome was shocked, but not too much. 'He-he saved her. No wonder he saved her many times, especially when Sou'unga had awakened.'

"She's been following me ever since."

"Sesshoumaru...that was very...not like you, but, it's still good that you brought her back." Kagome felt tears prick behind her eyes, but she let them fell. It was slow ones and with a sniff, they were gone.

"Why did you shed those tears?"

"Because. I'm happy that you did. If you didn't bring her back, then, you would be lonely all the time, which is really not much good for people. Demons and other creatures as well." Sesshoumaru closed his amber eyes once again, a habit almost, not wanting to see her smiling face, as well as keeping, or fighting, the weird emotions surfacing.

"Kagome! I got more flowers! Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru! You want to pick some too?"

"No..."

"Okay."

"They're all beautiful Rin. Want me to make a wreath out of them for you?"

"Yes! I'll look pretty! Very pretty!"

"Alright." Rin handed the flowers to Kagome and watched her make it. When Kagome was done, she put it over Rin's head, which made it hung by her neck.

"There you go Rin."

"Yay! Look Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Very nice..." He turned his now open amber gaze, as well as attention, back to Kagome, "Where'd you learn how to make those?"

"My dad taught me...a weak before he died. But, I'm glad he did show me before he passed away. He made them to sell to others, but at first, to show his affection for my mom."

"Your father...died? Then, how is it possible to be cheerful? Or anybody else for that matter?"

"Uh, I really don't know."

"Hmm. Rin, go pick more flowers. I want to speak with Kagome for a moment."

"Alright." Rin ran off to pick more flowers, the miko and the demon lord watched her form run off before they both looked at each other once again. "She's very adorable Sesshoumaru. She looks, and shows, that enjoys being around you."

"Quite a handful." Sesshoumaru picked a flower out of Kagome's flower crown gently. "But, I have to say, that I enjoy it."

"Of course you do. It's good to have company with you."

"I prefer the silent types."

"I understand. Your ears are more sensitive then your half-brother."

Sesshoumaru just let the flower fall to the ground, its stem a little bit bent from the anger than vented, but not that much. "Who is quite an annoying brat."

"I agree...but, he can also be nice, as well as rude, and quite funny."

A small growl escaped from the demon lord's lips, "I do not wish to talk about him."

"Alright."

Suddenly, Tenseiga was letting out blue sparks, which meant, something was coming. Kagome and Sesshoumaru sensed it as well. Amber eyes soon widened while he caught the source in his right hand. The source was a fast coming sword, which almost impacted Kagome, who's face were now in complete shock and horror, as well as something else that he didn't really pay any attention to.

His silver-white bangs covered the demon lord's eyes, seeming to be in thought now.

#My, my Lord Sesshoumaru. And here I thought you first wanted her dead when we met in your father's grave.#

The sword's voice startled him. It sounded like his father's voice! But only a bit lighter.

'Just what are you planning?'

#Planning? I have no plan. Fate has a plan, which is taking place right now.#

**Tetsusaiga! You weren't supposed to tell him that!**

#Well, well Tenseiga. I see that you're in one piece.#

**If I could growl, I would!**

_Shut up..._

#Ahh, Tokijin, how do you do? You know, you remind me of Sou'unga.#

_...no comment._

#You both take over people who aren't strong enough to handle you have an evil aura.#

_True, but I'm not a fool such as Sou'unga._

#Very true. Anyways, master-#

'What do you mean _master_?'

#Long story short: Kagome was supposed to find you instead of Inuyasha. Although, I couldn't let both of you take me. Kagome could.#

'I see, but what about father?'

#He may've given Inuyasha me but if he was chosen and if the protect/care for humans, was there, the two of you didn't, well...problems. Tenseiga, I thought you were supposed to teach him?#

**I did!**

#Not before he and the others found me.#

**Hm, you try doing it then. It's not as easy as you think. His pride is the size of Alaska!**

"Sesshoumaru? Tetsusaiga isn't burning you..."

"Yes, I know." Amber eyes now looked at the miko, sapphire eyes now looking into them.

"Then you must have the notion to protect someone."

Sesshoumaru felt a piece of ice break and melted from his heart, where she and Rin _dug_ had first dug. Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga felt that, and were now pulsing now as one.

"But I wonder where Inuyasha is."

#Tell her he has the illusion that I'm there.#

"Tetsusaiga made an illusion that he is with him."

"Must be good then..."

"Or, that he's just dumb."

#Well, isn't this fun.#

_Shut up._

#Touchy...#

_I need something to vent my anger on...hey Tetsusaiga, up for it?_

#Nahh, I'll pass thank you.#

**I wouldn't make him angrier.**

'Why does something tell me that the author of this story likes the idea that the swords can talk?'

**_#Not actually talking, just in your head. You can ignore us.#_**

'I doubt it...'

Silence...

'Okay, maybe I ca-'

_**Later**_

'Agh! Just cut me off!'

**_Later ¬.¬#_**

Sesshoumaru had flown her back to camp, Tetsusaiga now at his side.

"Sesshoumaru..."

"Go."

"Hey, Sesshoumaru?"

"Hm?"

"Can I come and be with you and Rin again? As well as Shippou coming?"

"I...hm. Fine." He watched as that one sentence brought that beautiful smile appear on the miko's face.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru!" Kagome launched herself to his figure and hugged him. She did a small scratch on her right cheek from on of the points on Sesshoumaru's armor. The scent of her blood almost made the thread of his demon control snap. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her, the raven locks being tangled in his slender claws. Kagome was enjoying the feel of him against her which made her burry her nose more into him, very disappointed that the armor was in the way.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Does...does this feel, uh, right...to you?"

"Right?"

"Yeah..."

'What does she mean?'

Silence...

'Just when I need advice, you three are asleep.'

"Kagome!"

"A small growl escaped the demon lord, which made Kagome almost jump. The growl had rumbled against his chest.

"Eh...what the hell?"

Inuyasha walked upon the hugging couple and was, well...shocked. He didn't see Tetsusaiga, since it was now hidden by Kagome's arms. Sesshoumaru growled again, this time, a warning one. Inuyasha made his own growl to his half-brother.

"Growl, growl to you too buddy! Now what the heck-huh?"

Kagome, who had enough of this, walked by him, heading back to camp and Sesshoumaru was now left with Inuyasha.

"What the hell was that?"

"Ask her yourself." Sesshoumaru was now walking away, about to fly off to where Rin, Ah-Un and Jaken were.

"Hey! Why can't you just tell me!"

Silence...

"Damnit! That bastard!" After he watched Sesshoumaru leap into the trees, leaping onto the branches in a blur, he also did the same thing to get back to camp.

**RayeSesshyFan:** Heheh, long eh? Only 18 pages though / Oh well. Just two more pages x3 Hope that wasn't too straight forward. I took out a scene that wasn't supposed to be in there yet xP heheheh. Anyways, hoped you all like it, because I'm very proud of this one. If you have any tips, please give, but don't flame xx Those will be used to burn my food :3 Mwahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Guests & Brothers

**RaaiSesshyFan:** I don't know about you guys, but, I'm ready for chapter two! This chapter will have a surprise guest x3

**Inuyasha**: Oh kami this is so damn weird

**Naraku**: You've said it, and-I'M not in it damnit Dx

**RaaiSesshyFan**: Hahaha XD be glad, plus, it adds why this _guest_ is doing here x3

**Naraku:** But it's so not fair DX

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it, 'cause they're ain't no mountain high or low-ain't no-

**Kagome:** Onto the chapter :D

**Disclaimer:** I only own a wristband, shirt, episodes, action figure and my site of Sesshoumaru, oh, and a keychain Nothing else that is of him ;; Oh yes, I know the chapter title sucks XD All I could think up of Oo

**The Weird Swords**

**Chapter Two** **_- Mysterious Guests & Brothers_**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's bare feet landed on the ground below, so he could land in front of her.

"What?"

"Why were you and Sesshoumaru **holding** each other?"

"I was saying thank you to him because he said that I can go see Rin again sometime, along with Shippou."

"What? Are you out of your mind! That's fucking crazy!"

"How is that crazy? It's called having **friends**."

"He's your friend? Since when!"

"Since now! Since-since he helped us defeat Sou'unga, as well as Naraku!"

"But. Him, your friend?"

"So?"

"So! Hello! Wake up and smell the ramen! He's a demon lord! A merciless-"

"Aren't all demons like that? You were once that way trying to kill me when you first me." Kagome's voice was a bit cold, and stern, but just enough so Inuyasha would tell that she was making a point. A god damn good point.

"Yeah, but..."

"Inuyasha...I care for you, I really do, but, you don't have to get worked up when I was with Sesshoumaru. I was just saying thank you."

"Yeah, but, he had his **arms** around **you**."

"That can be a "you're welcome" in my time."

"...true...just, be careful Kagome."

"I will. Don't worry about me."

------------------------------------------

**(Somewhere)**

"What's this? The miko and the demon lord? Together?" The mysterious man rubbed his chin, while he looked into small swirling clouds that were red on his coffee table while he sat on a big, red and black chair. "Well...not yet. Surely this will be fun."

"Pardon me sir."

His head turned toward the voice, being silhouetted by the candlelight in the area. "What is it?"

"Your tea is ready." The owner of the voice walked into the candlelit room, her shoes scrapping against the wood a bit. Her form, or anything of her, couldn't be seen but, her body was slim while her hair was at the middle of her back while her bangs were long, touching her the middle of her cheekbones. She handed the tea cup to the man, his hands now made through the candlelight. They were slender but had long fingernails, like a demons. "Ah, thank you Mina."

The clicking sound against fingernails and the glass cup rang in the room while a sipping sound came soon afterward in the dark room. Mina watched him drink while waiting for the next command.

"Ah, nothing's better than a nice cup of tea. Mm, Mina?

"Yes sir?"

"Bring me a loaf of bread."

Mina bowed and walked away to get the said of loaf of bread for the man. His head turned toward the candlelight, watching the fire dance on the stem that was wrapped like rope, the glow of the fire, as well as two more on the each side of his form, made their lights dance in the darkness, which the shadows.

"Hmm. I should confront Lady Fate, but, I doubt she wants to see me. Just what does she have in plans with my demon?"

Oh yes. The king of demons. Satan, or, Lucifer, if you wanted to be more _proper_, is considered evil, but, only when necessary. His long claws drummed on the tea cup in a thinking manner, their tips clinking with the cup. "Although, it's too bad Naraku is gone. No more drama and action for them." Another sip. "Ahhhh...hmmm, where is that girl? I want my bread damnit!"

A swirl of black clouds appeared on his side, one of his many minions taking their form. "Damn who sir?"

Lucifer's jaw clenched in anger, "Can't one just say **damn** without one of you **Damning Officers** or whatever my place you are called, pop up!" A red glow appeared on his eyes, a snarl coming from his jaw. "Next time another one comes up, they will **surely** loose their pitiful, and pathetic, life!" Fangs were bared while he looked coldly at the other.

"Yes sir. But, it's automatic for us to come, since you trained-"

"Then I'll say something that won't make them."

"Alright sir, I'll tell them." Black clouds swirled around the other and he disappeared.

"Here's your bread sir."

"Ah! Finally!" Mina walked over to him and handed him the bread, which he took gratefully. He dunked it into the tea and ate part of it. "Mmm, so good. Better than flesh. Mmm, oh yes, Mina?"

"Yes sir?"

"Bring me my trident."

"It's right there beside you sir." She pointed her right pointer finger at the structure, Lucifer's gaze following it. "Hahaha! So it is." His slender claws went toward it, grabbed it and brought it up with him while he stood. It's rod holding the three spikes were braided with black and red hard material that was rock-hard, like those thread looking lamps that were really luxury, and antique. Only the heir or mate of Satan could only hold it, along with himself. Bringing the trident upward, he jabbed the end into the wood, "I, Lucifer Hellisque, call upon thee Lady Fate."

A gust of wind went into the room while on the ceiling while white clouds swirled like a tornado being formed. A bright flash of light appeared, and it's in spot was Lady Fate before their eyes. She always wore black and blue while her hair was indigo. Her eyes were light green while she looked perfect shaped. "Lucifer, you better have a good reason to call for me."

"Hey now," a smirk appeared on his mouth, "Aren't I supposed to be the rude one here?"

"My apologies. Ahem...you rang?"

"Yes, I noticed what that miko and demon lord of the West are evolving something between them."

Lady Fate just chuckled, "Come now Lucifer, why else? To make Earth, as well as others, a point."

"Like you did with the human princess and the demon lord's father? You know that one failed-"

"Oh no...it surely did not. It went perfectly. He did make the swords, which will help Lord Sesshoumaru. And now, he has them. I say it's going perfectly well."

"Hm. No drama for them then?"

"Nope. Let the other low demons do that for you."

"So...what will this lead to?"

"You'll have to see for yourself since I must leave now." With a flash of light, she was gone. "Mina."

"Yes?"

"You're free to go."

"Huh?"

"You heard me! Just go home!"

"But, sir, I don't wish to go home." Mina moved her head down, so her gaze was looking at the wooden floor below.

"Eh? I meant your room."

"Oh...sorry sir for not understand."

A sigh escaped from him while he ran his right claw through his hair. Lucifer walked toward her, before setting the trident down where it was before, his form gliding across the red, wooden floor like a beat. His muscles rippled underneath his black and multitones of red kimono, which almost looked like Sesshoumaru's but a little bit like Naraku's. So, the bottom part was not baggy pants while the top was like Sesshoumaru's. His shoes were like Sesshoumaru's as well, but, the _rings_ on them were dark red.

Mina watched him come to her, like a dragon coming toward her calmly, like she was his mistress. He went behind her, pulling her close to his chest. She felt his slender right claw run from her ear, to her jaw line. Mina shivered, her eyes looking down while her breath hitched. "Lucifer..." His claws explored her neck and hips while he whispered in her ear, "Come on Mina. Show your true self. Show me what the kami's made you." His breath was warm against her ear; a nod from her head came to answer his order.

Her hair, once brown, was now a darker brown while her green eyes turned silver with specks of blue green. Ears that were once rounded were now long and pointed. "Is that better sir?"

"Ah, ah, ah." Lucifer trailed both of the tips of his claws up her sides, "What did I say about calling me that when I'm in the mood?" He turned her around, taking her chin, pushing it up, so he could look at her fully and had her attention. "Surely you remember?" He looked at her, enjoying her elf form.

"Yes, I remember. I'm sorry." She tried to put her head down in shame, but was held up by the claw. "Good." Lips landed on her lips softly, they were hot and, a little bit hard. Mina fixed that by licking them, which earned a shudder from him. The candlelight helped her see what his form looked like.

The structure of his head was a bit like Sesshoumaru's, while it was framed with his long black hair, which stopped at the middle of his black. Eyes were feminine while their depths were filled with a fiery color while his skin was like a demon's, tan and looked soft. On top of his head were two dragon-like horns, their color black while the material was hard but the feel of it was smooth like he ran sandpaper against them. They were very beautiful in her eyes and full-grown to the height of ten inches, including the one curve.

A giggle came from her while she touched his horns with her slender right hand's fingertips, feeling the texture, hard like a deer's but smooth. A small groan came from the demon king, while his breath came out short and warm against her face. He loved it when she did that, it was like he was getting a message on his head. The bottom part of the horns were surrounded with his black, long hair, while surrounding the bone was a dark grey color of bone. You couldn't see it on the sides, but could while looking down, you could see a little bit. "Enjoying yourself?" His deep, and sexy voice, was like a purr.

"Oh yes. Perhaps you should enjoy yourself as well?" She watched as that sly and evil smirk that she loved, appeared on his lips, "Can you read minds m'dear? 'Cause, I was just thinking what I would do to enjoy myself with some...fun."

"No, I can't, read minds. Oh? Go ahead." She wrapped her arms around his neck, his black hair almost felt like a soft fur of a rabbit. "I won't stop you." She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her hard to his hard body. Every inch was hard like his horns. Maybe that's when being _horny_ came alive. "Even if you tried Mina, you would fail in an attempt to stop me." In a swift movement, he pulled Mina to the ground with him.

------------------------------------------

"Ah! Lord Sesshoumaru, you're back!" Sesshoumaru didn't hear his retainer and ward's greetings since he was in deep thought. He has been ever since he felt Kagome to go back to their camp, but, was interrupted by that damned half-breed. He growled mentally, feeling this emotion that surfaced. It felt like he wanted to kill someone.

#Ah, the emotion of jealousy. It comes with the whole package.#

Sesshoumaru ignored Tetsusaiga, feeling a headache coming on. He wanted-no-**needed**-to kill something. It was so damn annoying!

'Is there any way to stop this?"

#Mm, yes, though, you won't like it at all. But, you don't have to. If you **want** to, you can. It's just your choice in the matter.#

'Which involves a headache.'

**Mmm, Tetsusaiga?**

#What?#

**There's another way...if you know what I mean.**

#I don't think Lady Fate will like it...#

_Hush you two. Let master rest. Even I'm getting a headache..._

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin walked up to him, looking up to him. She watched the demon lord lift up his right eyebrow in question. "When is Kagome coming?" Amber eyes closed themselves once again, his form walking straight ahead once again. Why was the world against him? Rin watched him walk by her, her eyes glowing with confusion. "Lord Jaken, why is Lord Sesshoumaru acting so different?"

Jaken jabbed the staff's end into the ground, his form now leaning on it, "I don't know, but, it must be that miko that came tonight." Rin looked at him, and then back at her saver, who looked like he was lost in a world.

But, he was lost in his emotions.

------------------------------------------

Kagome crawled into her sleeping bag, Shippou cuddling her chest and arms to get comfortable.

"Kagome, I have a question."

"Okay."

"Why do you have Sesshoumaru's scent on you?"

Kagome tensed, knowing that Shippou felt it. "Eh, I hugged him because he said that you and I can go and visit Rin."

"Oh." Shippou blinked his eyes, but they widened at what she said about why his scent was on her, "You hugged him?"

"Yeah..."

"Wow Kagome. You're still alive. Congrats."

"Inuyasha, stop being rude to Kagome and let us sleep."

"Yeah, give her some slack."

"Why should I! I just saw them hugging!"

"So what? I was only saying thank you!"

"Keh. Whatever, I bet it's some-"

"Sit..."

_**Wham!**_

Inuyasha fell from the tree branch to the ground facedown, his feet and arms twitching while Shippou laughed. "Or, that you're just so jealous Inuyasha! Just stop acting like a child who's not getting any attention!" Kagome turned on her side, so her back would be toward Inuyasha. Shippou crawled over to the other side, hugging her, feeling her sob against him.

She lay there sobbing softly while the others went to sleep, surrounding the now put-out-fire. Kirara was curled beside Sango. Inuyasha just mumbled while he leaped up on another tree branch. Kagome was finished with her sobs when she snuggled more into Shippou's tail. She couldn't go to sleep. Looking up at the sky above, the moon gave off its medium glow so not to be too bright for the creatures down below that were sleeping.

Stars twinkled while their lord, the moon of the sky, glowed proudly. A soft breeze chose to come in, whipping Kagome's bangs gently to the east. It seemed like it was whispering to her to go to sleep with its cold, but gentle touch. A blush appeared on the bridge of her nose, stopping above the end of her cheeks. It reminded her of one certain demon lord.

'I need to get some sleep, I'm **really** loosing my mind...' After the last yawn of the day, she closed her eyes and finally went to sleep.

------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru had been walking around, the time now two or three something in the morning. He wasn't even a bit tired.

#Maybe you should rest.#

_**Tetsusaiga...**_

#What?#

**_Shut. up!_**

#Ru---de.#

**Rude my blade! You've been talking the whole entire day! Even more than me!**

_Which is bad..._

#Fine, fine be-#

And that was it. Sesshoumaru ignored them, trying hard because the swords were a bit more powerful with the talking-in-mind technique. The grass bent under his black shoes while he kept walking. Some demons looked at the source of the noise, peering through the slight darkness with their eyes, only, wanting to look away.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru, I haven't seen you in a while."

It was Bokusenou.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and turned toward Bokusenou, his amber eyes gazing at the tree, "Bokusenou. You're still alive..."

"Well," Bokusenou grumbled, "You haven't-" The old tree's eyes widened in shock, "Well, well. What's this? I see you have Tetsusaiga and a change in your heart."

"Hmm..."

"Oh...pardon me, I meant, someone has taken-"

Sesshoumaru's flashed red while his features became jagged.

"Why do I have a feeling you're about to kill me?"

"That feeling must be right, since, I am." His voice was now rougher than normal.

"Now, now, hold on. I was only-"

A snarl came from the demon lord, "I am **not** in love with her!" A small swirling gust of wind surrounded him. Bokusenou sighed, "Lord Sesshoumaru, violence is not the answer to everything, and, surely power isn't either. Must I remind you that my limbs were used for the scabbard of Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga?"

Sesshoumaru sneered at Bokusenou, his eyes bloodshot as ever, his strips jagged, as well as his hair, "But, after you're beaten a couple of times, you will shut up. I already have Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga talking to me in my mind, I don't need a teaching from you. Plus, I could just smash you in my true form, without my left arm or not."

"The swords are talking to you?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." Bokusenou looked over Sesshoumaru more, his old power searching the demon lord carefully. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I don't think you've heard this before, but...some swords never choose to speak to the one's who wield it. It says that if they talk to you, **you** are the real master of them. Now, Sou'unga is another thing. Such a big waste..."

Sesshoumaru was back to normal now, "Heh. So, you're saying that I'm their true master?"

"Well, since you have the notion to protect someone, then, yes, now. Maybe, your father was trying to tell you that."

"Or, that Lady Fate is trying to make a point to others."

Silence...

Lucifer appeared from the trees, his aura making the other lesser demons run away frantically, a small chuckle coming from him, "Of course, I have no problem about that."

"Lucifer? What are you doing here?"

"Bokusenou, always with questions? You know why I'm here. But...Sesshoumaru doesn't know either. By the way...Sesshoumaru, I am the one who made you when your father and mother had fun in bed." Lucifer was the king, but, he was also a sex addict. Of course, who wouldn't be when you had a sexy elf with you?

His horns glistened slightly from the moonlight while his red eyes seemed to glow on their own accord.

"So, you are my creator?"

"Yes, even though I'm not supposed to tell you that, it's the only way I know you. But, rules are meant to be broken. Rules such as loving a human..."

A growl was given out, "Hey now, no growling, unless, you wish to challenge me." Lucifer circled around Sesshoumaru like a wolf about to leap unto a trespasser, "Though, that would be too fun to do." A smirk appeared on the demon king's face while he looked over Sesshoumaru, "It's surprising such a waste of my creation would do when they have no one to share their life with."

"Are you saying?"

"You know exactly what I am saying. I say to my place with the rules. Break them and protect the miko with your life, so, when you die, or she dies, you won't regret not doing it."

"Lucifer, since when do you make out points?"

"When I'm in the mood. Plus, I've had enough of this pup creating more drama."

"Pup?"

"Yes, I am older than you."

Sesshoumaru hasn't been called that since he was young and by his father no less.

"This sure reminds me when your father loved Izayoi. Doesn't it Bokusenou?"

"Indeed. But, I can tell that this one will come out a little bit...cleaner?"

"Nahh, not cleaner, I was thinking: successful."

"I'm leaving now."

"Very well, but, Sesshoumaru, think about what I said. It's the truth you know." With a nod, Sesshoumaru left the area, going back to Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken, Bokusenou and Lucifer watched his walking away form.

"Give him a week?"

"Say a week and a half and you've got a deal."

Sesshoumaru finally arrived into the clearing, settling himself down in front of a tree and leaned against it. Amber eyes looked at the sky above, watching the moon shine while the stars followed suit. The moon...it looked so battered from the many craters but still looked beautiful in the night sky. The stars, however, were far away but still shown brightly with their king.

A soft breeze blew against the demon lord, its temperature a warm and soothing touch, which reminded him of the miko's smile.

------------------------------------------

**Morning**

"What the fuck! Where'd she go!"

"Inuyasha, she went to Sesshoumaru of course."

"The hell she did! That idiot!"

"She took Shippou with her too."

"Aaagghh! She's so stupid!" Inuyasha leaped into the forest while Sango and Miroku stayed at the camp.

"It's sad really. He's like her guard dog."

"Mmhm."

------------------------------------------

"Kagome? Where are we going?"

"To play with Rin of course."

"Oh. So, Sesshoumaru said yes?"

"Yes."

------------------------------------------

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think that Kagome and Shippou will come?"

"Mmm...maybe."

"I hope they do. I want to talk to Kagome about something."

Two familiar scents registered into the demon lord's nose, "Well, you don't have to wait any longer."

"Rin!"

"Ah! Shippou!" The fox kit leaped toward Rin, tackling her, "Hehehe, you're it!"

"Ohhh! You cheated!"

"Nah uh!" Shippou bounded away in the field filled with flowers, Rin coming after him.

"He wanted to come, so, I let him." Kagome came up to the side of the demon lord, her form bending down so she would catch her breath.

Amber eyes landed on the miko once again, while he looked back at his ward and the fox kit, "That's fine."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmmm?"

"I-"

"Kagome!"

Kagome groaned in annoyance when she heard Inuyasha's voice. She went behind Sesshoumaru, his form easily hiding her lithe one, just in time before Inuyasha's form blasted through the trees of the forest.

"Where is she?"

"Try using your gift of scent because, if you would be doing so, you would see that she was here, but, she went that way." Signaling with his head to the right, knowing full well that the Inuyasha will believe whatever he told him about the miko. Inuyasha went to the right in a blur, not even bothering using his nose to make sure, or, picking up Shippou's scent.

"Hm. Stupid as always." He waited for Kagome to move from his back, but, she didn't.

"You know, I'm really jealous of your hair. It's so much better than mine."

Sesshoumaru almost sweatdropped at her random statement, but, soon felt Kagome running her fingers through it, enjoying the feel of the silky texture to it, "It's so beautiful, unlike Inuyasha's. And, it's light silver color almost makes it look white."

"My mother's hair was white."

Kagome stopped running her fingers through his hair. "Your...mother's?"

"Yes...my mother's." He turned so he could look down at her, "She...she was a pure dog demon and her hair, and true form, were pure white. Her eyes were silver but with gold specks. She had the crescent moon on her forehead and had power of wind."

"She must've been beautiful."

The demon lord's eyes looked at the flowers below him, his amber eyes showing a flicker of one emotion: sadness. "She was...but, she got sick and didn't get better. She soon died." A small breeze past through, whipping their hair, it was in the middle of being hot and cold in the sunlight.

Kagome walked up to him silently and hugged him, offering him her comfort. He wrapped his arms around her gently. They stood like that until she pulled away, "I'm going to play with Shippou and Rin." A nod was given to her from him, so she turned on her heel and ran toward the two children, her hair and outfit being blown by the force of her running.

But, just when things were peaceful, it suddenly got worse.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to turn around to look at the half-breed burst through the forest in fury. "You're annoying."

"And? What does that make you?"

"Hm. Fascinating, you're actually thinking. Never thought that was possible."

A growl escaped from Inuyasha while he ran toward Sesshoumaru drawing Tetsusaiga-

"What the **fuck**! Where the hell is Tetsusaiga!"

"Now, now Inuyasha. Do not speak those words so loudly. My ward doesn't need to hear such things."

"Whatever! My sword is-did you take it!"

"Hm," a smirk appeared on his amused face, amber eyes closed, "Smart are we?"

"You did didn't you! How the **hell**-wait..." Inuyasha's gaze went to it, being the left side of Tokijin while Tenseiga was on the right. His claws tightened into fists, his skin breaking so blood would drip, "Why you god damn son of a bitch!"

The smirk grew wider, "At least I'm from a pure female, unlike you." Right claw cracked its knuckles softly, ready for the half-breed to attack.

"That'll be the last thing you'll ever say when I finish you!" Blindly, he lunged toward Sesshoumaru, "Blades of Blood!" His right claw slashed in front of him while his left claw followed suit. Ten blades went toward his brother, who only dodged going to the right, his demon speed making him a blur while going toward Inuyasha.

"Honestly half-breed, even if you wielded Tetsusaiga, it wouldn't transform." Claws dug into the half-breeds neck while throwing him toward the trees. The demon lord landed gracefully on the ground, watching the dust clear up.

Inuyasha was hissing, "What do you mean! I'm protecting!"

"Yourself?"

"No! I'm protecting Kagome!"

"There is no need. As you can see, she is playing with the fox kit and my ward. She doesn't need no protecting. The other half-breed is gone, dead, and all she needs to do is follow you just to complete the jewel and leave you."

"What?"

"You heard me mutt."

"She won't leave me! And I'll make sure of it!" Inuyasha got up slowly, his legs always buckling out under him since the pain was too much in his neck. "I'll get Kagome to stay with me...she's mine, mine!"

"Yours?" Elegant eyebrows raised slightly, the half-breed not noticing since he was blind with possessiveness. "I smell no claimage on her from you."

"Miiiine! She's mine! Not yours, or anyone else's! She's **MINE**!" Inuyasha started running to where she was, but was blocked by a dog, even though it only had three arms, wait-four! And he was taller!

A roar erupted from the silver-white dog, the sound of it shaking the whole area like thunder. Claws dug into the soil, moving the flowers and slightly while muscles rippled underneath the fluff of fur while banner was straight, ready for a fight.

"Get out of my way!" Inuyasha's voice had changed, his features looked jagged. It looked like his blood, father's, was coursing through his veins once again. A snarl came out of the demon lord, but was stopped by a sudden shout.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome ran to where Inuyasha was, but, was stopped by a growl from the demon lord, and, to be even more...protective, if one could say, put his big left paw in front of her, blocking the image of the half-breed.

'What is he doing?'

"Move your damn paw Sesshoumaru! She's mine! Not yours, mine!"

So...that was why they were fighting. 'Wait...what? Over me!' A small growl escaped from the demon lord while he snapped its teeth at the half-breed, his jaw like one of those deadly traps used to track down animals. It was merely a warning to Inuyasha to stay back or, he'll do something very serious.

"Why exactly are you two fighting over me?"

"He won't let me take you!"

"What? Take me?"

Well, if Miroku was there, he would say what kind, and, right now, she really thought it that way. 'Bad Kagome...no need for a Miroku-female-version here...kami...'

"No one is taking me anywhere. I choose where I go."

"But-"

"I'm playing with Shippou and Rin Inuyasha. That's why I went this morning. All we're doing is finding the shards that flew out of Naraku's chest. It's not that hard."

A mumble came from his mouth, but then, he remembered, "He has Tetsusaiga!"

Kagome blinked and looked at the demon lord, who was now sitting..., on his haunches?

'Now, that is weird, but, kind of-ah! Enough of that Kagome! I didn't get enough sleep last night.'

The demon lord just let out a snort while Kagome explained what happened to it.

"It just, came-...it's possessed-what kind of-agggh! I don't get it! It was meant for me! Me! Not him!"

"But, it didn't burn him."

"So! It's **still** mine!"

"Honestly Inuyasha, think up of another word, or, is that brain of yours only hold several?" Sesshoumaru had gotten back to his humanoid form, his features as beautiful as before but, still arrogant.

"Shut up Sesshoumaru."

Kagome put her hand on her chin in a thinking manner, "What I don't get, is that why didn't your father's blood take over Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha's eyes blinked and looked at his hands. "I don't know. I didn't feel it-heeey, wait a moment! I knew you guys were holding something from me!"

Kagome just laughed nervously, "Hold what? I thought-I mean-we thought you knew. It's not that hard to figure out Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru didn't dare comment on that. He had too much fun doing it to the half-breed that he didn't feel like another fight. Pity...he so wanted to smash the half-breed with his paws.

"Well, that laugh just proves that you guys were!"

Kagome shrugged, "Oh well. It's not like you-ahhh, nevermind."

"What?"

"Neeeevermiiiind."

"Hey! I said tell me!"

"Nah uh." Kagome turned and ran toward Rin and Shippou once again while she left a growling Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru behind.

"Damnit! Women!" Pouting, he crossed his arms while sitting on the ground Indian style. Sesshoumaru started walking to the left, away from Inuyasha just to think without any distractions.

"Hey!"

No answer...

"Where the hell are you going! I want Tetsusaiga back!"

_Mmm...I would love to see this..._

**So would I.**

#So, going to the dark side Tenseiga?#

**Hell yes! The dark side is where no one can see you! Mwahahahaha!**

_#...she's wasted...#_

**Heheh...ahem...anyways, Tetsusaiga, you know what to do?**

#Oh yes...prepare to see-#

"You want it? Take it then." Sesshoumaru grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga and threw it at Inuyasha, which...was very strong. He watched the sword fly toward Inuyasha, who casually grabbed at Tetsusaiga-

"Holy shit! It's fucking stinging me!"

_Hahaha!_

**I wish I could roll on the floor...this is too funny!**

#Feel the power of-oh screw it...#

Inuyasha blinked. 'Was that...?'

Cricket chirp...

Nahhh, had to be his imagination, well, it did it well because this burning sensation was too much for him to handle! Inuyasha threw it to the ground and looked at his hand, eyes now shocked, mouth ajar.

"What...the...hell?"

------------------------------------------

**RaaiSesshyFan:**: Well, that's-

**Inuyasha:** Fuck no! This isn't even 20 pages or more! Keep on going!

**RaaiSesshyFan:** But, but, it sounds like a good cliffy!

**Inuyasha:** No! Keep going damnit!

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Maaaaaan...

------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru had seen the whole thing, the kit, miko and his ward came running. The miko stopped in front of Tetsusaiga, a small gasp coming from her. "Inu...Inuyasha?"

"It burned me..."

Kagome looked down at Tetsusaiga.

#You know...it's really not fun being on the ground...little help here please?#

"It...burned me!"

#Yeah...hey-I'm not an it!#

"It...it **fucking** burned me!"

#You keep calling me that, and I'll remove your fucking-#

"Inuyasha. Watch your language. Rin is here."

"The hell with that! You would say the same if you get burned!"

"No...not really, and I've been burned."

"Not has hot as this! It felt like it was eating my flesh with a thousand knives!"

Sesshoumaru walked toward Tetsusaiga and picked it up and put it where it was before.

"Hey! That's my sword!"

"In case you haven't noticed Inuyasha, it has chosen." Sesshoumaru walked away into the field, needing a good walk.

#Finally! Someone who is nice. God, dirt is not fun going up-#

**Enough info...**

_Yes, spare us with your newsflash._

#**What? What is that?** #

_...ehhh...I made it up. Come on now. Ahem..._

'So, you're not Inuyasha's sword?'

#Hell no. Thank kami too. Always wanting to win. Heh, by the way, you said his name.#

**It happens...rarely when making a good point to him.**

#Heheh, caring.#

_Hey, you know what, I think I need to vent my anger again, up for it Tetsusaiga? Or should I say...Tetty?_

**Teddy! I want one!**

#Fuck. Off.#

_Heheheheh. You wish._

#Ahhhh!#

'You three are the weirdest swords I have ever met.'

#You bet.#

**You can say that again.**

#You be-#

Tenseiga sparked with red, which seemed to go to Tetsusaiga.

#Ahhh! Why the hell did you do that!#

**Who...me? Nooo...I can only do healing...**

_Not really..._

**Hush!**

'I must say, it's a really good one.'

**Heheh, what now!**

#I'm still better!#

_Likewise._

**...just ruin my happy moment...jeez. Men swords...always up for competition.**

#Like you should talk. Your lectures are-#

**Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!**

_...seriously...Tetty, you can't do it better._

#Hey! Shut up-To-To----Toky!#

**Ah hahahaha!**

_You call me that again, and be prepared for-_

'-me to throw you three in a river.'

#Awww...harsh.#

_**Shut up!**_

#...ruuuude.#

'I swear you three are going to be the death of me...'

------------------------------------------

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Woohoo! And there you have it :D

**Inuyasha:** The fuck was that at the end?

**RaaiSesshyFan:** It's called comedy jeez and something to fill in the last chapters XD

**Inuyasha:** I'll say...really bad ones.

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Okay...let's see, maybe if I edit something so-oh I don't know-Kagome makes a mistake by putting your kimono in with her pink underwear? Or anything else pink, so it would be pink? Now, that would be a classic.

**Inuyasha:** Heheheh, on second thought-it's okay to me xx;

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Good. And there you have it folks :D 20 pages woohoo! It almost killed me XX typed three fourths of this page yesterday and then the rest today. So, yay me! Review and rate please?


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Oh my god...I almost had a writer's block xX thank goodness for my muse, Kasai, finally waking up and save the day when she saw...well, a picture of Sesshoumaru Xx and I mean fanart...

**Kasai:** His muscles x3 wooo

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Stop that Kasai. Don't get horny...that's Lucifer's job.

**Kasai:** But, but, but-I want to be-

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Onto the chapter xx

**Kasai:** HEY, wait-

**Disclaimer**: Come on xX Do you obviously think that I own any-oh wait. Hahaha XD I own Lucifer, Mina and the plot Px mwahahahaha!

**The Weird Swords**

**Chapter Three - _Feelings_**

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I like it when you and Shippou come to play with me." Rin looked up at her while she put her hands behind her back, her face in a smile. Kagome smiled back, "I like coming to." Going up to Rin, she hugged her while kept on saying, "We never have fun with Inuyasha." They both giggled, Shippou now laughing on his back against the flowers, which pricked at his cheeks, ears, and tail.

"But, Lord Sesshoumaru is fun, yes?" Kagome pulled away from her and looked into her chocolate eyes, "Yes, he is."

Rin smiled, happy that Kagome said that. "You know what I would like to see?"

Shippou pulled himself up, so he was in a sitting position, "Hehehehe, what?" Kagome brought herself up so she wasn't bending anymore, only looking down at Rin while she waited.

"I would like to see Lord Sesshoumaru play in his true form," whispered Rin, her right hand covering the right side her mouth while doing so.

Five seconds ticked by...and Shippou burst out into a fit of laughter going on his back again while he spazzed around like a dog being tickled on its stomach. Kagome was laughing too, Rin soon joining in.

"That's really funny! That would be kind of scary though. Right Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, too involved laughing at what Rin said. It would be scary but...kind of cute?-

"Let's play tag Shippou."

"Okay. Not it!" Shippou leaped from where he lying on all fours while Rin shouted at him while running after not being fair. Kagome just smiled while watching the two play. 'I wonder where Sesshoumaru is...' She got up and looked for him, but, didn't catch his figure from her eye sight. Automatically, she felt unsafe that the demon lord was no where to be seen. 'Odd, feeling unsafe when he's not here...'

"Looking for someone?" Kagome turned around toward the voice that sounded a lot like Sesshoumaru, but deeper. She was met by a demon with red eyes, that seemed to glow on their own accord, back length of black hair and black dragon horns on his head. His outfit was like those in Victorian times.

Odd. A demon dressed like that?

"My, my. You are a beautiful miko. No wonder they want-mm. You scent is good too."

Kagome blinked. 'Who is he?' As if reading her mind, he bowed to her, "Pardon me, where are my manners? I am Lucifer Hellisque." Coming up from the bow, he settled his red gaze on her once again. "Or, to be blunt, I am Satan. King, and creator, of demons, like the ones before me."

"Oh." Well, this didn't happen everyday, then again, this is Fuedual Japan. "Kagome Higurashi. Pleased to meet you Lucifer."

"Very nice." His voice was almost in a purr while a smirk appeared on his lips, "You have very good manners."

"I was brought up that way."

"Mm." Lucifer closed his eyes while his smirk grew, "I know."

Kagome looked at him, seeing the aura around him. It was powerful. All mixed with such power that even Sou'unga would be defeated in a long shot of a flick of his claw.

"Whatever happened to Sou'unga?"

"Sealed. I was going to destroy it, but, that sword is good for torturing the **good** ones." A chuckle escaped from him. The word good was meant for those who were getting _rusty_ of being evil. "Very entertaining though."

Kagome laughed nervously, "I bet."

"But, the most entertaining part is when I come in and tell him that the day is over. Big brat that sword is. Almost like Sesshoumaru." A sudden burst of laughter came from him while Kagome just stared at him, waiting for him to stop.

"And, who is like me?"

Lucifer stopped laughing and looked to his left, seeing the figure of the demon lord standing a few feet away. Kagome looked to the right, knowing full well that the calm voice was the owner of none other than the demon lord.

"Well it's about time pup. You should know better than to leave the _lady_ all alone. I had to be here since some demons, wolves might I add, lurking about."

Kagome sighed. 'Probably Kouga. At least he knows who Lucifer is-oh wait, might just be instinct. But, who wouldn't with that aura around him? It blinds with power.'

"I had to be alone for a while."

"Do I want to know why?"

"No."

"Let me guess: Swords?"

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod. He looked out to where Shippou and Rin were playing, watching them chase after each other in the field of flowers.

"I'll be leaving then." Lucifer bowed at Kagome, "Farewell. We'll probably see each other again." Kagome had a bit of red across her nose and cheekbones. Lucifer disappeared, his form being surrounded by black and red clouds before going of her sight.

"He's very..."

"Odd."

Kagome widened her eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru, who was kept on watching his ward and the fox kit. "Yeah. Especially for him being the king and creator of demons."

"Hard to believe he is."

Kagome shook her head and sighed, "Does everyone have to be like you for them to be accepted?"

Sesshoumaru turned toward her, his features a bit confused, "What?"

"You said hard to believe he is the king and creator of demons because of the way he acts. Which is very arrogant."

"Hm." His smirk appeared on his lips again, "Imagine that. You caught me."

#That sounds very odd...#

_**Mgh! Shut up!**_

Kagome's anger flared up, which made her aura shine a violent blue.

#Pretty-#

Tenseiga and Tokijin crackled and sent sparks to Tetsusaiga, which wasn't seen by Kagome.

"You are so arrogant." Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest, and turning her head sharply to the left, so not to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Glad you noticed that as well miko." Kagome clenched her jaw.

**That wasn't very smart. Be nice to her.**

_He is. Just-trying to make her mad. Which is very amusing._

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru, who just stared at her back.

#And here we are everyone! The volunteers to win the staring contest! A fine one indeed! Here we have Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, with long term experience at staring at something for longest of hours and not blink. His competitor is a human miko! One who always fought with Inuyasha and hasn't blinked when she sat the half-breed!#

_What...the...hell are you on?_

**I don't know, but...it's scaring me.**

'You're not the only one...'

"May I help you?"

"No. You won't be able to. Since, well, you would fail at it."

"Really? Tell me."

"Would you stop playing dumb! I'm talking about you stop being arrogant!"

"Why? It's amusing seeing this side coming from you."

Kagome blinked, "Huh?"

"You heard me." Sesshoumaru's smirk was now to it's fullest. It looked playful and evil, if that was possible.

-------------------------------------------------

"I think she's been with that bastard long enough."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then back at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Shippou is with her and I'm sure Rin is having fun playing with them."

"So what! She's been there since this morning! It's now the afternoon! Almost late!"

"Inuyasha, are you **sure** you're not a woman? Because, you're acting like her mother."

"Oh shut up! You know I can't stand it!"

"Actually, we don't. I think it's because you're jealous."

"So what if I am? I can be if I want! I want her back damnit!"

"Stop being immature Inuyasha. You know, as well as I and Miroku, that we have nothing to do, only search for the rest of the jewel shards. No Naraku. Nobody. So, let her have some fun that she hasn't had because we took her time of her life to help bring down Naraku."

"Fine." Inuyasha's voice was back to normal, "But, if she's not back later, I'm going to get her. Who knows what that bastard will be doing with her."

-------------------------------------------------

"I'm going back."

"Why?"

"You know the reason why!" Turning toward where Shippou and Rin were playing and was about to shout Shippou's name so they would leave, but something stopped her. That something was a chest. A damn well built chest against her back. Her blush appeared once again.

"Is this the reason why?" His voice was now low, like a whisper, while put his right hand on her hip while his left hand was sprayed on her neck, almost like a possessive movement. Kagome's breathing was loud and short while her heart sped up. 'I wish he-wait, why is he doing this? And why is my body tingling? This is Inuyasha's brother for crying out loud!' Kagome closed her sapphire eyes hard, while she wrenched her body away from him. "Don't do that!" Whirling around, she faced him, who had his arms on his sides, his amber eyes as casual as ever like nothing didn't happen.

"Don't do what?"

Kagome groaned and stomped off and sat down on the slope of the hill.

**That wasn't very nice-but, very funny**.

#Indeed. Playing dumb is so much fun to do to females.#

_I take it you tried it?_

#Oh yes.#

**He stopped after he got his ass kicked by an angry female though. Such a great sight**.

_Heh. No wonder he's screwed up._

#You two are so meeeann!#

-------------------------------------------------

'I can't believe him! He-and then-' Kagome shivered while she propped her elbows on her brought up legs, their ends digging into her thighs lightly. 'A lord! Please! By the way he acted, I'm sure-eh...aw man. What am I saying? Any girl would love what he did. And that damned chest of his! Why does it have to be like that? It felt so-alright Kagome. Let's stop right there! Let the train of what happened before run down.' A sigh escaped from her while she looked ahead of her. The sun was in her face, but, it was setting a little bit, giving off purple, red and orange light on the clouds.

'I should go soon. Inuyasha is going to flip if I don't.' Getting up, she wiped her hands on her skirt of her school uniform not before she felt arms around her. Turning around to tell the demon lord to stop doing that to her, she was met with air. 'Huh?' The demon lord was no where. Bringing up her right hand to her temples, she groaned, 'Could this get any worse? I'm now imagining his arms around me.'

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned to the voice, seeing Inuyasha coming toward her in a run.

"Inuyasha?" He stopped in front of her, taking her shoulders in his hands, "Did he hurt you Kagome?" Kagome blinked. "I'm fine Inuyasha. Why would he hurt me?"

"You never know. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I think I know when I'm hurt."

"Where is he anyways?"

"I don't know."

"Keh. I told you he doesn't care about anyone."

"Inuyasha! Don't be rude!"

"What? It's the truth!" Inuyasha let go of her shoulders, "Don't tell me you have feelings for-"

"Sit!"

_**Wham!**_

"Ahh!"

"Is that what this is all about? You're afraid of me having feelings for him! How can I! He's so damn arrogant!"

"What! What did he say to you?"

"Nothing." Turning toward Shippou, so she could shout his name, she was interrupted-yet again.

"Tell me Kagome. What did he say to you?"

"Forget it Inuyasha! Shippou!"

Shippou stopped running after Rin and ran toward Kagome and Inuyasha, Rin followed to see what was the matter.

"Yes Kagome?"

"We're leaving."

"Awww."

"But Kagome!"

"Shut up Shippou! Stop whining."

"I can if I want Inuyasha! Stop being my father!" Shippou leaped onto Kagome's shoulder and hid himself into Kagome's nape. Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"What?"

"Say sorry to him."

"No."

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Ugh. You're so stubborn Inuyasha!" Kagome started walking toward the forest to get to camp.

"You should of said sorry to him Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned to the human girl, looking down at her with his amber eyes. Rin looked back at him.

"I'm not Lord. You're precious Sesshoumaru is." Inuyasha walked away from her, following Kagome. Sesshoumaru, who was to the side, came into view.

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"Go find Jaken."

"Okay!" Rin spread out her arms and ran, a habit of hers, like she was an airplane.

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha's back, before making his paralyzing whip come out to attack him, but, Inuyasha dodged it. Growling, Inuyasha landed while Sesshoumaru was a blur, using his demon speed, hitting Inuyasha into the tree behind him, claws digging into his stomach a bit.

"I suggest you have your priorities straight before you talk to anyone like that, you pathetic half-breed."

"Like you're one to talk."

"At least I know how to treat females with respect-unlike you."

"Respect my ass! You never-"

"Believe me, I do. Even that miko of yours."

"Not today! You were arrogant to Kagome!"

"She disrespected me first." A low growl escaped from him, "You know that."

"I do not!"

"Now you do." Wrenching his claws from Inuyasha's stomach, which wasn't cut very deep, he flicked off the blood. Inuyasha groaned while putting his right arm in front of the wound and walked away, Sesshoumaru doing the same to where Rin went.

-------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha? What happened?"

Kagome ran toward Inuyasha, who let her remove his hand, revealing a small wound made with claws. "Sesshoumaru did." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, wanting to know if she heard right. "What?"

"He wounded me."

Miroku shook his head, "One such as Lord Sesshoumaru would have a reason to do so."

"The human girl call me a Lord and I told her, I am not one and her precious Sesshoumaru is."

"Inuyasha!"

"You shouldn't have said that!"

"You deserved that wound Inuyasha. You should be nice to Rin."

"Indeed, if it weren't for her, then Naraku would've be alive."

"I don't think so Miroku. The human girl wasn't even captured."

"Yes, but, Naraku was about to capture her. Luckily, Kagome hit the tentacles with her arrow, making Naraku going to her."

"A big risk."

"But there's something I don't get."

"What?" Sango, Inuyasha, Shippou and Kagome said it all at once.

"If he didn't care about Naraku, why did he come?"

The group was silent, thinking.

-------------------------------------------------

"Can you believe that! Lord Sesshoumaru, attacking Inuyasha when he spoke to Rin like that."

"Destiny, aren't you being a bit dramatic? He's been doing that-"

"Oh no, no, no. That was when _rescuing_ her!"

"Mmm. You do have a point there."

"We must do more!"

"Like what?"

"Maybe Lucifer can-"

"The -saving-her-from-a-demon- thing is a bit old. I mean something dramatic. Angst."

"How about making Inuyasha die?"

Destiny and her older sister, Fate, turned toward the source of the voice, seeing Lucifer there.

"Lucifer! How in the-why are you here!"

"It's called being as powerful as your creator and, because I'm getting really tired of no action."

"I agree...make him die!"

"But, that would be too much. It will tear her up."

"At least Sesshoumaru will be-"

"No! I have a better idea. And it just might work."

"Aww."

"Lady Fate, you spoil all the fun."

"Oh no, the fun has yet to begun Lucifer. Trust me."

-------------------------------------------------

"Ahh! That fucking burns Kagome!"

"Not my fault. You shouldn't have opened up your mouth Inuyasha."

"Keh. You shouldn't have been with him at the first place!"

"Inuyasha. I go there on my own will."

"You almost got hurt!"

"No, I wasn't. I like being with him because you won't let me do **anything** at all!" The others stared at her in shock. Kagome soon realized what she said and looked down at the ground.

"So...that's it then? You choose him over me?"

"Sucks to be chosen over, doesn't it?" Without a word, she got up, leaving the first aid kit on the floor beside Inuyasha, and ran into he forest.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Oh be quiet Inuyasha. Let her go. That wound is nothing anyways."

-------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran through the forest, dodging low branches and jumping over the roots of the trees that decided to be above the surface rather than below. 'I can't believe I said that. Why did I say that? Why, why, why!' Creatures in the forest were confused why someone was running frantically in their home and no one was behind her no less. Of course, the ones that weren't foolish didn't dare to follow her since her aura had the power of the miko blended in. The foolish ones though, were tempted but, were stopped by a powerful presence up ahead.

Kagome slowed down to what seemed a cave. Wiping her forehead, that was filled with sweat, with the cuff of her sleeve on her right hand, she went inside. On the other side, she was met to a land she was familiar with. 'Oh no, please don't let it be-"

"Sister!"

"Sister!"

"She has come back!"

Kagome sighed. 'Too late...'

"Go fetch Kouga! She has arrived!" One of the omega's of the pack went to do so.

"He has said you would come back and when you do, you will be his mate."

"Eh."

"And! He will treat you splendidly!"

"I-"

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to the voice, seeing the image of Kouga, he looked the same-just-well, more mature! His hair was no longer in it's pony tail style, instead, it was being free, it's length like hers. Of course, his outfit was the same. The only difference was his hair-and his body. Kagome had to fight a blush coming up!

"I can't believe you came back!" Kouga lunched himself to her, hugging her. 'Okay...he's still like-well-himself but, at least he's well mannered now.'

"I um, I was running that's all."

"Running?"

Kagome shivered, oh, she remembered that line, and, an image of the demon lord flashed in her mind. 'Agh, stop doing that!'

"Yes."

"From what?" Kouga grabbed her shoulders, "What happened? Did that mutt hurt you again?"

"No. I just wanted to-oh hell-I don't know." Kagome bent her head, tears flowing from the corner of her eyes down her cheeks.

"Kagome, please tell me? I want to know."

"He-he said something rude to Rin, Sesshoumaru's ward, and Sesshoumaru attacked him. I defended Sesshoumaru and he said that I was picking his brother over him and then." Kagome sniffed, moving her right hand across her nose to wipe away the tears and the runningness of her nose, "I told him, it sucks to be chosen over somebody because he keeps choosing my incarnation, Kikyou, who was brought back from the dead by a witch."

Everyone in the area was silent. This human, miko nonetheless, was defending Sesshoumaru?

"So...," Kouga brought up his right hand to push her head up, so he could see her face, but, she kept it down. "Kagome, look at me." Her head didn't budge. "Look at me Kagome."

Who do you want child?

'Huh?' Kagome brought up her head, but, wasn't exactly looking at Kouga and paying attention.

"There we go, now..."

Who do you want child? You can't have both. You can only have one. You must pick wisely, follow your heart, nothing else.

'Who are you?'

I am who I am. Pick, before it's too late. Pick before you're tangled up in the emotion called love. Pick...pick now...

'Pick?'

Pick who you want to be with, who will love you, protect you, and love you for the one that lives inside. Pick...pick him.

'But-'

No time! You must pick! If you pick wrong, your world will be full of misery.

'Definitely not Inuyasha.'

Good, good, you're learning. Now, who's next? This wolf? Or...

Images flashed through her mind, her heart speaking to her in a whisper. Flashes of a figure saving her life from the poison controller. A figure helping to defeat Sou'unga. A figure standing on a tall demon, his voice cold but calm, eyes like the sun itself, only, shielded and blurred. A powerful dog towering over her and Inuyasha in a tomb, the stomach, of a powerful demon.

"Kagome? Did you hear me?"

So, who is it going to be to win your heart? Or, someone who has already settled themselves in the winner circle?

"No, I didn't hear you."

"I said, will you be my mate Kagome?"

Who will it be?... The voice faded until it fully disappeared.

"No."

Gasps filled the air. Kouga now looked shocked in front of her.

"I...I'm sorry Kouga but-" She looked down at the ground between them, "My heart is already won by someone else."

"Is it-"

"No...it's not Inuyasha." 'What am I saying? I can't be saying this! I love Inuyasha! I-I-'

Chose wisely. You have chosen one who will protect you with his every being...just like his father before him. He has three swords. One, Tetsusaiga, to protect you. The other, Tenseiga, to bring back you and the ones that hold dear to him, or you. And finally, Tokijin, another sword to protect you, even though it may be considered evil. You have chosen wisely Kagome. You have indeed.

'But...I...he won't love me.'

Have you tried? You can't do anything before you try. He will adore you.

"Who is it then?"

"You-you wouldn't believe me if I say who."

"I think I know Kagome. Right after you said his name, you started crying. I know how females work Kagome but, I'm not going to lie to you. Demons like him will protect you until they die."

'Like their fathers before them. Ever father does...'

"I must be going."

"I'll follow you. Who knows what-"

"On the contrary, I will Lord Kouga."

Heads turned, seeing the demon king and creator in the same outfit before.

"Oh, Lucifer."

"Nice to see you again Kagome. Didn't I say we would?"

"Yes, you did."

Lucifer walked up to her, his full height above Kouga's. "Come Kagome let's go." The demon king offered his arm, which she took, and he escorted her out of the cave.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome Kagome. Now...what shall I make for you to get back safely."

"Huh?"

"Oh, I know, about a gigantic dog that is silver and white and-"

"Okay, you heard me say it didn't you?"

A playful smirk appeared on his lips once again, "Now, where'd you get **that** idea?"

"I just do."

"Curses for your knowing ability."

Kagome giggled at him.

Well, here we are."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kagome walked into the area of the camp while Lucifer disappeared. Sango was the first to see her, Shippou came running toward her, leaping into her arms. Miroku smiled but Inuyasha looked away from her.

"So, you came back? Where'd you go? On second thought-" Inuyasha pulled himself up from the sleeping bag, "Why is that stupid wolf's scent on you?"

"I just so happened to run into him while I ran."

"And?"

"Annnnd, he asked me to be his mate."

"Oh, congrat-"

"I said no Inuyasha."

"Really?" His gaze went toward her, looking at her to be sure.

"Yes. Why would I lie about that Inuyasha?"

"Well, as long as you said no."

"Of course I would say no! I don't love him Inuyasha!"

"Then who do you love?"

"I-" Who did she love? Her heart whispered, telling her but she didn't hear it. Her mind was making her dizzy. "I don't know anymore Inuyasha, I don't know."

"You do to know Kagome, you do and you're lying to me."

"Inuyasha!"

"Be nice to Kagome!"

"That was really rude Inuyasha."

"Like I should care!"

"Now you see how I felt Inuyasha!" Kagome advanced toward him, "Now you see exactly how I felt when countless of times you went to search for Kikyou!"

"Don't bring Kikyou into this!"

"It's the only way to make you see the way I see it!"

"Okay...I stop seeing Kikyou and you stop seeing that bastard."

"It's too late Inuyasha, too late to turn back."

"So..." Inuyasha got up to his feet, "You do like him?"

Kagome glared up at him, "At least he knows when to give respect to people!"

"Respect!" Inuyasha put his face into hers, his eyebrows furrowed in fury, "He didn't give me respect! Or you!"

"First time we met, that happens, and actually, he was quite nice to you."

"Nice? The hell he is fucking nice! He almost killed-"

"But, he didn't. Tetsusaiga protected me."

"So what! You're fucking defending him!"

"No, I'm not defending him. I'm defending the truth which you don't seem to grasp."

"The truth? What truth? Oh sure, going to him after he said that you had better manners than me when you gave him the sword and him letting you go and see that human girl? You know what that makes me realize?" Inuyasha bent over her now, "Do you! Fuck no you don't! You're falling for him Kagome! Him! That no good son of a bitch half-elder-brother of mine who is merciless and arrogant! He tried to kill me and you!"

"Am I hearing this correctly? Ar e you jealous? Or are you just rambling like a child? Well, guess what Inuyasha! You had your chance and you threw it all away! You had everything from me! Ev-very-thing! But you didn't care, did you? You had to keep going to Kikyou. She's dead Inuyasha! Only thing that is keeping her alive is her hatred for you! She's made out of clay for kami's sake! And your brother merciless and arrogant? He saved Rin! He saved me! He even saved you!" Kagome pushed him away from her with such force, that he stumbled a bit. "And this is how you repay the both of us? I can see why Kikyou hates you Inuyasha. You only think of yourself, or, don't even bother to go over things! For once in your damn life, be mature!"

The others were silent. They didn't even dare to chime in.

"When did he-"

"Oh, don't play dumb Inuyasha! He saved Rin after you used the Wind Scar. He saved me from that poison demon and he saved you when the Dragon Twister came toward you by shoving you away and used Tenseiga to save himself."

Inuyasha was about to speak but turned his head to the right, his features in a thinking manner.

"If you don't see that Inuyasha then...I pity you."

"You pitied me befo-"

"I did not!" Her scream was now mixed with tears falling down her cheeks, "I accepted you being what and who you are! I accepted you Inuyasha! Don't ever dare think that I didn't!" Inuyasha was still silent, as was Kagome. After a few seconds ticked by, Sango spoke, "Let's go to sleep. I bet we're all tired." No one responded and set up their sleeping routines like nothing had happened.

-------------------------------------------------

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I want Kagome."

"You'll have to wait till tomorrow Rin. Knowing that half-brother of mine won't let her come until tomorrow anyways."

Rin pouted but nodded, "Okay. I can wait. Just like I wait for you to come back." Rin smiled that smile once again, that one smile that she gave to him when she found him wounded in the forest after being transported by Tenseiga. It was that that melted his cold heart further.

"Good."

-------------------------------------------------

Kaaggoooommmmeeee... The voice was but a whisper and faded to silence.

Kagome... A scene came up, a tall man, two inches taller than her mother, had his back to her. His hair was cut short in the front, his bangs looked like they covered his eyes while the back was long, sprawled against his neck. Kagome...did you hurt yourself again? The man bent down toward a small version of Kagome, at the age of 9, crying on the floor with her knee scraped. Didn't I say not to run on the rocks when their's water on them? The small Kagome kept crying, rubbing her right hand across her eyes to clear away the tears. I won't tell mommy. I won't bring it up. You just wait till I come back from work and tell you a story.

The scene changed, a car skidding on the slippery rode into another car, crushing the person inside. A scream sounded, a wailing 9 year old in her mother's arms. Shouting and yelling when the police came to tell them that her father was dead.

He's gone! Gone!

Stop crying. Please Kagome. I know it hurts, but please, you have to stop, it's not good- Kagome pulled from her mother's arms and ran outside the house into the middle of the road. Putting out her arms, waiting for another car to come. Take me away...I don't want to live...I want to be with father... A car, speeding, came over the hill and zoomed down toward her-but-in a white blur-someone saved her. The scene changed to darkness, in a garden, fireflies glowing while flying around flowers. Arms were around her, cradling her form. "You foolish girl..." A striped claw came up and ran itself through her raven hair, "You foolish, foolish girl..."

Kagome's eyes opened and saw the face of the demon lord, "Sess-Sesshoumaru?" The demon lord just kept looking at her with his amber gaze. "Why-what-"

"Did you honestly think that you would get away killing yourself like that?" He shook his head while Kagome pulled herself up so she was sitting his lap while looking up at him, "You saved me..."

"Yet again..." Sesshoumaru brought up his striped claw and ran it down a piece of her hair on the left side of her face, "Kagome..." His left arm pushed her toward him, but not too much, but enough so she would be closer to him, while his right claw slipped to the back of her neck in a caressing way, "I'll always save you...no matter what." He bent down to her lips, pulling her closer to him-

"Wake up Kagome!"

The scene disappeared into darkness while Kagome woke up with shock on her face and looked at Inuyasha, who was looking at her.

"Come on Kagome. Get up. We're about to leave. Go ahead and go play with Rin."

Kagome blinked and sat up to look at him. "Who-who are you and what did you do with Inuyasha?"

"Keh." Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Just hurry up. I want to get moving." Kagome nodded and got up, "I need to eat first."

"Here you go Kagome. I cooked once again. You slept later than usual."

'I wonder why...that was indeed an odd dream. I remember that day, but not the one with me going to the middle of the road. I went to my room instead.' Kagome rubbed her temples, "Thanks Sango. I was having a very odd dream." 'Even though, Sesshoumaru was about to kiss me, I wanted him to-no. No.' Kagome shook her head and grabbed her plate so she could start eating.

-------------------------------------------------

"I can't wait till Kagome comes! We can play just like last time."

"I doubt it."

"Why Lord Jaken?"

"I just do."

#Damn, that was certainly an odd dream. You think she had it?#

_Nope. Hey, Tenseiga is asleep..._

#She must be tired. It looks like she used a lot of energy.#

_Yes...but how? She wasn't even used any._

#Hmm...#

-------------------------------------------------

"All done. I'll be back soon."

"I hope the meaning of soon is in...ehh"

"2 hours?"

"Yeah, that's the word."

"Okay. Come on Shippou."

"Yay!" Shippou started walking beside Kagome while they went into the forest.

Miroku sighed, "How long will she last Sango?" He made sure he whispered low enough for Sango to hear but not too loud so Inuyasha wouldn't hear them. "I don't know. Probably days. Weeks. Who knows? Could be a whole month."

"I doubt that. She defended him."

"It's only natural when she's telling the truth. And, Inuyasha was being a jealous idiot."

Miroku nodded, "True. True. More than me?"

"Yes, surprisingly."

-------------------------------------------------

"Kagome! Shippou!" Rin ran toward them, her arms out wide, happy to see them. Kagome hugged her, "We can only stay for a while. We have to get going to find the rest of the jewel shards."

Rin blinked after hugging Shippou, "Why?"

"It shattered after we defeated Naraku." Kagome sighed, "It is getting tired to say the least but, Inuyasha needs me since I can detect them."

"Awww, I won't be able to play with you anymore." Rin pouted and hugged Kagome tight.

"Then, let's make this one a good one to remember?"

"Yes! Not it!" Rin ran toward the field.

"Not it!" Shippou followed Rin, the both of them giggling.

Kagome sighed and ran after them. Black shoes stepped onto the flowers, amber eyes gazing toward them. Green feet soon joined beside them, big, yellow eyes looking at them.

'So, she's going to find more of those shards.'

#And still the detector...I thought her incarnation could as well.#

I think she's dead...er...gone.

'She's friends with them. She couldn't even stand a day not being with them.'

#What about you? It's like a minute for you-#

'Rin.'

#Well, that too...mostly Rin, but...#

'Why would she see me?'

_You never know...I mean-wait-why is Tenseiga not talking?_

'She used a lot of energy. Very odd...'

#She had a lot before you slept but-ohh ho now that's smart.#

_Don't tell me-_

'-that she used that to make me dream?'

#Oh yes, I bet, she dreamed of you too. You noticed she didn't say anything to you?#

'Yes, I noticed.'

_Very clever. Never would've thought of that. But, she wasn't even by Kagome_-

'She gave back Tenseiga to me.'

_Oh yes. She must've made a connection with her. Wow, very smart. Hey, hey, very smart, smarter than the three of us._

#That's my sister-always ahead.#

-------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Tenseiga is really smart Fate. Very, very smart. Shows others that females are more clever."

"But, men are more clever with only one thing."

"Oh? What?"

"Sex." Both of them giggled, "Oh yes, you are right sister! Very right."

Fate smiled, "Just look at Lucifer. Already a sex addict, and pro, with his elf."

"I wouldn't mind putting my body under him-then again-who wouldn't? Those horns makes me-"

"Just ask him to make a demon for you. Or, you can ask father to make-"

"I prefer demon."

"Ohhh, so forbidden." Chuckles were sounded in the white room while the two sisters entertained themselves, "I love making two opposite people come together. Ohh, the possibilities and drama."

"Lots and lots of drama!" Destiny put her arms upward while falling back, more giggles coming from her.

"It's hard to believe we are grown ups."

"And, whoever said grown ups aren't supposed to have fun must be shown that we can."

"Agreed."

-------------------------------------------------

"Kagome?" Rin picked a daisy from the field, "Do you think you could stay with us?" Shippou looked at Kagome, as well as Rin. Kagome had stopped picking the flowers, "Stay with...you?"

"Yes. Lord Jaken is not much of a playing person. I've had so much fun the past three days. I want you two to stay with us." Kagome looked at the flower in her hand. It was white with golden nectar in the middle, reminding her of Sesshoumaru, but, Inuyasha as well. Why was life so hard on her?

"I don't know Rin."

"Only for four more days?"

"Rin, Inuyasha won't let her."

Rin looked down at the flowers, who was so closed to each other and looked like a family. One thing she didn't have completely yet. "But...," tears fell from her eyes, "I want to have a family. I want you two to be part of my family."

Shippou looked at Kagome, who looked at Rin with widened eyes, "Rin..." That was Rin's cue to start sobbing, "I don't want you two to go. I want you two to stay forever." Kagome walked to her on her knees and hugged Rin to her, rubbing her right hand up and down to calm her. "Rin...you must understand, even if we wanted to stay with you, Inuyasha would have a fit, a big one, about us staying with you with Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Ah-Un."

Rin grabbed the clothing on the sides of Kagome, the her knuckles going white, "I don't care! I want you two to stay! I want Shippou to be my brother and you as my mommy!" Kagome was taken back. 'She wants me to be...her mother? And Shippou her brother?'

A child does need both the most. Remember how you lost your father? She has one, but, now she needs a mother.

'Already has one?'

The demon lord. Even though he doesn't see it, he takes care of her like one. You take care of her like a mother.

'But, I can't be-I can't-I don't-I love-'

A forbidden act. Terribly forbidden since demons walked this earth. Human woman were used as rape items, as well as feeding on them afterward. They used the human woman to become slaves while the newborns become slaves as well. A horrible life that has never happened but almost happened when Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father fell for one. He didn't allow it by forging the two swords, Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga. He saved you, he saved Rin, he saved Inuyasha. I say that he just needs a little push. Already has with Rin. You just need to be the finale.

"Why is my ward crying?"

"She wants us to stay four more days-"

Rin let go of Kagome's shirt and went to her fatherly-figure's leg, holding it like it was a lifeline, "I want Shippou to be my brother, I want Kagome to stay and be my mommy Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken, who was beside his lord, gasped and looked at Lord Sesshoumaru, who stared at Rin with his usual mask on.

"Rin," his voice was stern and held warning.

"I want her as my mommy Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Jaken." Jaken went up to Rin, hugging her sleeve, "Let's go Rin. Let Lord Sesshoumaru have some privacy." Rin did as she was told, following Jaken, Ah-Un towing behind her, but, she looked back now and then. After they disappeared, Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, who was sitting on her knees in a relaxing way.

"Did you say anything to make that happen?"

"No."

"I see." Sesshoumaru looked at the field, seeing the flowers making a wave effect by a wind, "It's what happens when you spend time with her. She gets attached, and once she is attached, she won't let go. Although, on my hand, I saved her life, and she chose on her own to follow me. I didn't seem to care, even though I wanted to. Plus," Sesshoumaru knelt down to her level, his amber gaze now holding her sapphire one, "she's a child and doesn't know what would happen. She wouldn't even take the sight of so many others dying by the rampage of other demons to come and attack my lands."

Kagome sighed, knowing he was right, "So, you're saying you'll be willing to deal with her while the days wear on when I am gone and she won't have me or Shippou to come and play with her?"

A smile appeared on his lips, "Very smart." Sesshoumaru brought his hand up to a strand of hair on the left side of her face, rubbing it between his fingers, "Of course, we will follow you a little bit while you can sneak out into the forest and I will take you and Shippou to her."

"So, one day of every week?"

"What?"

"Eh. One day, like, say for today, count to six and on the seventh is like-wait. Today is...Thursday. Next day is Friday, then Saturday, then Sunday, which starts a new week, then Monday, then Tuesday, then Wednesday and then, it's Thursday again. I'll bring a calendar, which shows you how many days are in a week and in a month, there's twelve of them but I'll explain that the next time I come so you will understand more that words."

"Alright." Sesshoumaru, who had forgotten that he was rubbing her hair between his fingers, got up fluidly while letting it slide against his fingers to go back down to the area where it once hung on Kagome's head. He started walking to where the others went, Kagome watching him.

"Come on Shippou. Lets go, but, don't tell Inuyasha on what we have planned." Kagome got up from her spot while Shippou smiled, "Okay," and leaped onto her shoulder. They walked away from the field, the flower still in her hands.

-------------------------------------------------

"There you are! Let's go!"

Kagome gathered her belongings and put them in her yellow backpack. She looked ahead of them, wondering what will happen these past days. Only time will tell.

-------------------------------------------------

#It's a good thing you told Rin about the plans, otherwise, she would drive all of mad.#

**You're already mad.**

#Hey! Oh, awake are we?#

**Yes, I am. Oh, and by the way Sesshoumaru, nice choice of words back there.**

'Hm.'

**Famous line.**

#Yup.#

_A classic._

**Ohhh, Tokijin, talking more, aren't we?**

Silence...

#You scared him. Good job. Jeez.#

**Hey! I did not!**

_You did too. It's all part of your plan._

**What plan-ohhh, figured it out, eh?**

'Tetsusaiga did actually.'

#Hahaha, who's dumb now?#

Cricket chirp...

#What? Oh, come on!#

**RaaiSesshyFan:** And there you have it! Chapter three! Looks a bit long Oo and the ending...just to put it to 20 pages xDD hehehe, I know, I'm e-ville.

**Inuyasha:** Oh my god, she's continuing this! What a shocker :0

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Oh pipe down Inuyasha. You try writing one of these, you loser.

**Inuyasha:** Eh, no thanks.

**RaaiSesshyFan:** I knew it. You're too god damn lazy to do it anyways. Mwahahaha, I win, you loose, too bad, haha! Anyways, make sure to review because I want to know how good I did :3 The next chapter will probably be up next week, so, be on the look out.


	4. Chapter 4: Demon Day

**RaaiSesshyFan**: I must say, this story is the best, and most fun, I have **ever** written since I started in **2003** I know on it says in **2004**, but, I got reported and my other account got frozen just because I submitted a **chat format** one **and **NC-17 oh, I know they don't allow it but, come on, I've seen a lot on there back then. Oh well xD

**Inuyasha**: You done yet? I bet they want to read the chapter now.

**RaaiSesshyFan**: Yes oo; I'm done. Just let me get the plot-

**Everyone**: Oo!

**RaaiSesshyFan**: What? I put it down on my list of **Things to do** in Notepad xD

**Everyone**: You've never done that before though oO

**RaaiSesshyFan**: Eh heh ; Kasai?

**Kasai**: Yes?

**RaaiSesshyFan**: Help?

**Kasai**: Ice cream! Get your-wait, why am I doing ice cream? Hell with that-naked Sesshoumaru pictures here ;D

**RaaiSesshyFan**: XDD Oh god xD Here's the chapter. Yes, I know the chapter title is odd XD

**Disclaimer: **Err...honestly, is there anything that I own? Besides Lucifer, Mina and the plot? Well xx there's this story, yeah but...err...Oo is there? X-x nope...well, carry on xD

**The Weird Swords**

**Chapter Four - _Demon Day_**

Kagome was about to get up but, saw a flower where her backpack was. 'Oh! I picked this with Rin,' she thought to herself while picking it up, looking at it. A smile appeared on her mouth, 'It's so beautiful." Lifting her right hand's pointer finger and thumb, she rubbed one of the petals in between them, like Sesshoumaru had done with her hair. 'It's soft, almost like Sesshoumaru's, but, thicker.' Since her skirt had no pockets, or anywhere else on her school uniform, she put it in one of the small pockets in her backpack, making sure that the velcro kept it closed while the petals were sticking out so it would get sun. 'I need to get one of those tubes. I think I will get one when I go home later on tonight.'

"Let's go Kagome!" The others waited for her while she got up, slinging her backpack over her shoulders, and walked toward them. "About time." Inuyasha led the way through the forest, Kagome beside him while Shippou was on her shoulder and Miroku was in front of Sango.

"Inuyasha, how are you going to fight without Tetsusaiga?"

"Just like all the other times I did."

"We'll help you."

Kagome sensed a presence up ahead, and it had a jewel shard! "Inuyasha, there's one up ahead!"

Inuyasha looked at her and looked ahead, his smirk now showing, "Alright!"

"It's coming fast."

On cue, the demon went toward them in an instant, its fangs and claws about to attack them. Inuyasha leaped from the ground, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Blades of yellow came from his claws, attacking the demon, making it only madder. A snarl escaped its lips when Hiraikotsu came in contact with its head. "Kagome, where is it!" Inuyasha went toward the legs while Kagome searched for it.

"It's in the left arm!"

Inuyasha smirked while pushed off of the demon's leg to go in the air, "Alright buddy, you're-" Amber eyes widened while a grunt went through his lips. The demon's claws had embedded themselves in his right shoulder. "You'll...you'll pay for that." A arrow wisped by, hitting the demon's arm, which made the demon pull it away from Inuyasha's shoulder to try to get the arrow out, only to get burned. "Are you okay Inuyasha!" Kirara went toward Inuyasha, guarding him, fangs bared while she growled at the demon.

"I'm...fine." Inuyasha hissed while he dug his own claws into his wound, "Now, you're going to pay!" Kirara lunged for the demon, to create a distraction, while Inuyasha went toward the left arm, "Blades of Blood!" A horrible scream escaped from the demon while the red blades hit his arm, but, that didn't seem to work.

"Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang went toward the demon's neck, which made the neck snap a bit which earned another scream from the demon. Sango caught Hiraikotsu when it came back to her while Miroku sent his o-fuda's at the demon's chest, crackling when it landed on the mark. Another arrow wisped to the left arm, embedding itself into the left arm this time while Inuyasha swiped it with his claws once again, the jewel finally coming out.

Kirara went for the kill this time, since the demon was going straight toward Inuyasha, her fangs digging through the muscles and bone, tugging it to the left a bit, which made the demon give out one final scream of pain before it fell to its death. Kagome ran toward the shard and picked it up, its structure now shining pink.

"Alright, we have another one! How much do we have left Kagome?" Kagome pulled out the necklace that held the jewel, "Just...six more Inuyasha." A groan escaped from the half-breed, "Great..."

Sango walked up to them, Kirara following in her small form, "If we keep fighting like that, I'm sure we'll be done."

"Yeah, we did a great job fighting together, even without Tetsusaiga."

"Keh." Inuyasha crossed his arms, his shoulder still bleeding, but not that much, since it healed a bit. "It would be better if I had it. That bastard doesn't even know what Tetsusaiga can do yet! Well, besides the Wind Scar."

"I'm sure he'll find out."

Kagome looked at the demon's corpse, "You know, this is right in the middle of the pathway Inuyasha."

"Do I look like I can turn demons into ash?"

Miroku smiled, "I can." He threw five more o-fudas toward the demon, which crackled and lit the demon into flames, soon ash. "A little bit of wind would help..."

"My foxfire can burn it into nothing." Shippou walked up to it and released three balls of foxfire, which did the trick.

"House cleaning...heheheh, all you need is a dress with your bow Shippou."

"Hey!"

The other chuckled, even Kagome. Things just never changed, which was a good thing. But...soon enough, it will. "Come on, let's go." Inuyasha started walking again while the others followed.

-------------------------------------------------

#Kami...I'm so bored.#

_Shut. Up!_

#Make me!#

While Tokijin was pissed, Tenseiga's hilt started to crackle with blue sparks and shot toward Tetsusaiga-yet again. Tetsusaiga's hilt was now burned.

#Oww...#

_Heheheh._

**That'll teach you.**

'Where is the nearest river?'

Sesshoumaru stopped, a massive headache shot through him like a train. 'I haven't slept the past few days.'

**Take a rest then.**

'No.'

**Why not? You need to rest or lay down.**

#You might use your power again Tenseiga.#

**No I won't.**

Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un looked at their lord, wondering why he had stopped. Ah-Un heard a noise to the right, their eyes studying it while their senses surveyed the area. Sesshoumaru, who had sensed it, looked slowly toward it, letting his aura out. Crackling energy of blue and yellow surrounded him, the creatures that were sensed were now gone. Rin and Jaken were in awe.

**I hate it when that toad looks like that**

_What do you mean looks? You don't have-_

**-I can sense it.**

_Ah._

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head toward Rin, his gaze downward in question.

"Is it okay if we go see Kagome early?"

A sigh went mentally in the demon lord, "I don't know Rin. Let's go." Sesshoumaru started walking again, the others following once again.

**You really should rest Sesshoumaru. It's not good to reject the body.**

'I'm fine.'

**You lying dog. Rest!** Sesshoumaru, getting tired of this, took Tenseiga out and threw it to the side. 'You're not...my mother.'

"Lord Sesshou-?"

"Come." Sesshoumaru continued walking, like nothing happened. Rin looked at Tenseiga, "Lord Jaken, should we...?"

"No. It's obvious he doesn't want it."

"But, he shouldn't leave it."

"Try telling him that Rin. Let's go." Ah-Un agreed, the left head nuzzled its forehead against her back to get her moving.

-------------------------------------------------

"Damnit. We only got one jewel shard today."

"They could be anywhere Inuyasha. We just have to be patient."

"Remind me again why it shattered once again?"

"I don't really know, it just did."

"Damnit! It would be easier if you can track them from a far away distance."

Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha in shock, Miroku bumped into her while Sango almost bumped into him. "Eh, Kagome? What is the matter?" Kagome brought her head down, 'I can't believe he said that!' Fists formed while her head came up slowly, an evil gleam now in her sapphire eyes, "Siiiiiiit!"

**_Wham!_**

"Why the hell did you do that!"

"How dare you say that! You're too focused to get the jewel shards and not even think before you speak Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha got up, rubbing his hips, "Oh yeah? Maybe if you stop lollygagging the past two days with that bastard of mine, this would **never** of happened!"

"Could it be that I have manners? It was only **right** to give Sesshoumaru back Tenseiga, just like all the other times I got Tetsusaiga for you!"

"And it was **right** to keep seeing him aga-"

"Sit!"

**_Wham!_**

"Sit! Sit! Sit!"

**_Wham!_**

**_Wham!_**

**_Wham!_**

"Agh!"

"I can't believe you! I went there with **Shippou** so we could play with Rin because she has no other companions to do so! Is there a damn law that says I can't!"

A groan came from Inuyasha, "Yeah...there is..." He got up, his features not looking so great..."Me!"

"Kagome, I think Inuyasha is loosing it."

"Must be because he's jealous." Miroku nodded while the three of them watched while Shippou hid behind Kagome's neck.

"Ohhh, sooo, you're the law? Well, tough luck Inuyasha. I can see whoever I want, whenever I want, because I have all the right's to do it! You don't **own** me!"

Inuyasha flexed his claws, like he was about to draw a gun while he let the dangerous side of him come. He felt his fangs lengthen while his eyes and vision now becoming red. "Tough luck Kagome. You're never going to him again!"

"What makes you think I will follow your _orders_?"

"You should, after all, you are taking one from _him_."

"I am not. It was out of my own free will. Plus...he won't go that low. He has dignity, and manners, unlike you Inuyasha."

"Kagome, might I suggest that you should-"

"No. He needs to learn what's right what's wrong. I'm not going to let him get away with it."

"But, he's in this stage, he's-wait a moment, is it spring?"

"Eh." Kagome blinked and looked at Shippou, well, tried to, and whispered, "Shippou, can you, you know-smell it?"

"Uh huh...why do you think I'm hiding? If he sees me, he might kill me." His voice was like one talking with their nose closed. Kagome sweatdropped, 'Great...just what I need and, with me being mad, I bet it's heightening it up.'

"Yes, it is Sango."

"No wonder...calm down will you? Who knows what he'll do-" Without saying another word, Inuyasha started walking toward them. Brown eyes of the demon slayer narrowed and got in front of Kagome. "Miroku...go take Kagome somewhere safe. I'll deal with him."

"Are you sure Sango?"

"Yes! Now go!" She didn't look over her shoulder while Miroku and Kagome went off while she and Kirara stayed. Kirara growled and transformed to her bigger form.

"Get out of my way Sango."

"I don't think so Inuyasha." Sango tightened the grip on one of Hiraikotsu's band she was holding, ready for any attack or movement of the half-breed. "Move out of the way!"

"I will not allow you to rape Kagome."

"Rape?" A chuckle, which sounded evil, escaped his lips, "I bet she is willing for me to fuck her."

'He has lost it.' Without warning, she let Hiraikotsu hit Inuyasha in the gut, making him fall backwards. "I'm sure she would wish someone better to think before they speak **or** act Inuyasha." She stood there, Kirara by her side, while watching the half-breed skid backward across the ground, like a plow. A big plow.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Like who?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Sango said it without hesitating or thinking, it just came out, but, she knew that the demon lord wasn't as rash as Inuyasha. "As much as I, or any other, hate to say it, it's true."

"True my ass." He got up without stumbling, his claws flexing while his red eyes widened, "I will soon make sure you are out of my way and find her. She is mine. My miko and no one will stop me!"

'It's definitely mating season. This is kind of fun kicking his ass. He hasn't attacked me yet.' Her grip on Hiraikotsu was once again tightened, ready for anything. 'I wonder what he is planning...'

Inuyasha didn't move for two minutes. He moved in a blur to Sango and went past her, his head passing hers, while his right arm was drawn back, going to her gut. Luckily, Kirara was there and blocked his attack by pushing him forward, since that was the only way Sango wouldn't be hurt by his claws.

Inuyasha chuckled while running to where Miroku, Shippou and Kagome went.

"Thank you Kirara. Let's only hope that Miroku has taken Kagome far enough." She petted Kirara's head. "Let's follow him." Sango climbed unto Kirara's back and both were in the air, looking for the half-breed, or, Miroku and Kagome.

-------------------------------------------------

Miroku and Kagome were getting away far as possible from Inuyasha, who was coming fast. "Kagome, you must go on, I will try to fight off him when he comes."

"No. You don't need to. We can zig zag through the forest. That will make him take sharp turns."

A sigh escaped from the monk, "Very well. Lead the way." Kagome made a detour to the forest, making sure to take a sharp turn to make a zig zag. 'Let's just hope he won't cut through after his first three times turning.'

"He just entered the forest Kagome. Remember that the blood of his father is running through his veins, as well as your-scent calling to him."

"Then, we must keep trying."

"Kagome...what do we do if he catches up?"

"Miroku will fight him, right Miro-"

"Nice try fools. I can go faster than ever before, and, zig zagging? Please, I knew the moment since I took the second turn!" Inuyasha lunged toward Kagome but was blocked by a staff. "Run Kagome! Miroku looked at Inuyasha, "I do not want to hurt you my friend, but, acting like this is something I will pass to see and make sure you will not harm Kagome." Inuyasha growled, "Harm? She'll **_enjoy_** it." Claws came up to strike the monk but were stopped by being burned with o-fudas.

"By the way you're acting, she might just die."

Inuyasha hissed, "Last time I heard, or knew, she still loves me!"

"You notice now? In this stage? I pity you Inuyasha."

"Stop talking damnit!" With a lot of strength, Inuyasha's right claw came down Miroku's left shoulder, blood splattered his face and claw, "This will teach you to interfere with me and what's mine!" With a growl, he kicked the monk ahead, knocking him into a tree. Without wasting a second, Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent while Sango came shortly after to see Miroku's situation.

-------------------------------------------------

Kagome kept running, but not in a zig zag anymore, she went to the right. She was getting pretty tired, her thighs burning when they moved upward. 'I have to stop, but I do, who knows what will happen.'

"Kagome?"

"Yes Shippou?"

"I'm going to go where Miroku and Sango are. I can't protect you when you get in trouble with Inuyasha."

"Okay." With that, Shippou hopped off Kagome's shoulder and went into the forest, running on all fours since it was easier for him to run. 'It's a good thing he went. I don't think he wants to see what will happen either.'

After a few minutes her breath soon become short while she kept running but, what really made her scared was a voice.

"Kagome, you think you can outrun me?"

She winced and took a sharp turn to the right, which caught the half-breed off guard long enough for her to get ahead of him a few feet. 'I must...stop. Ah!' Kagome fell forward into a clearing and stumbled by a shiny object. 'Huh?' Her gaze went to the object, widening when recognizing it. 'Now...that's not nice. He keeps leaving it behind.' She crawled to it and picked it up. The hilt pulsed in her right palm again while she shifted into an indian style position.

**Oh, finally. Can you take me to my master?**

'He left you again?'

**Yes...once again. Only, it wasn't Jaken this time. He threw me-oh shit! That brother of his is coming!**

'I know. He says-well, actually, it is-'

**I know what season it is...god...egh...if I could shiver, I would.**

'You think you can protect me?'

**Hahaha. You bet. Err...need the user to do so. I have only one special attack-killing-but, Sesshoumaru only knows it.**

Kagome sighed, 'Alright, barrier it is.' It was a good thing she thought up of that, because right when the barrier of hers came up, Inuyasha came out of the forest. His crimson gaze caught the barrier, a ring of cruel laughter came from him, "My, my, Kagome. Playing hard to get?"

"Or you're just-you know-playing dumb?"

A small, and clenched, growl came from him, like a cat's. Suddenly, he shot toward the barrier and tried to break it with his claws, but, only burned himself.

**Hey, I have an idea.**

'What is it?'

**Throw me to the left.**

'Throw...you to the left? Why?'

**You want him gone, right?**

'What are you going to do?'

**Just throw me before we run out of time because you're not powerful enough with the blood, and strength, inside of him!**

'Alright, if you say so.' With one good wined up, thanks to P.E., she threw Tenseiga to the left, who flew straight through the air like an arrow. 'Oops...that was a bit...hard...' Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, who wasn't even tired, 'Let's just hope she's right.'

-------------------------------------------------

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why did you throw Tenseiga away?"

Silence...

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin ran up to him, now walking alongside her fatherly figure and looked up at him. There was again no answer from him. Rin frowned and looked ahead, "Lord Sesshoumaru you shouldn't have thrown away anything that is given to you out of affection." Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, looking at Rin, his amber eyes slightly widened. 'How does a mere human girl know what that is?'

#Coughfamilytaughthercough.#

_Good job captain obvious._

#Thank you-hey, wait a minute...I didn't mean taught, I meant talked to her about it.#

'...'

_...you're still captain obvious..._

_**Chst!**_

"Oh! It's Tenseiga!" Rin ran toward it and tugged it out of the ground and went back to Sesshoumaru's side, offering it to her. While he put Tenseiga back in it's sheath-once again-he felt it pulse.

**Four Words: Kagome. Inuyasha. Season. Right.**

_#Oh shit..#_

Sesshoumaru clearly got the message. Turning to his right, he used his demon speed into the forest, leaving the others in question.

**He's in that horrible form, the one that you battled once, and when Goshinki died.**

_That form is..._

They knew that that form was the worst to see Inuyasha in.

'I'm surprised that you didn't get stuck into any trees.'

**So was I.**

-------------------------------------------------

"By the time I break this, I'm going to-"

'Don't listen to him, don't listen to him.'

"Heheh, I see it faltering."

'Not listening. Not listening. Focus! Agh!' The barrier seemed to flicker, her sapphire eyes widening, 'No! No, no, no, no! Stay up, stay up!' Inuyasha laughed at her attempt to keep it up, "You wanted me Kagome, now, you don't?"

Kagome glared at him, her gaze, and aura, only _exciting_ him further, "Not like this! You're like a mad dog!"

"Now, that hurt Kagome."

"Good! You deserved it. How can I love you anyways! You've always hurt me!"

"You lie." Inuyasha's jaw was clenched while his red eyes looked over her body, "I will soon change that thought on you."

Kagome gasped and, without thinking, even though the barrier was going to falter, she ran to the left. "Get away from me!" She felt weight behind her while she fell to the ground. The weight now was heavier, her eyes widened.

"Finally." Inuyasha nuzzled her neck with his nose and nipped it gently, "You'll soon be mine. All mine." With a growl, his claws came up to try and rip her clothing, only to be met with a blast of pure energy.

"You'll soon be burned to crisp Inuyasha if you keep doing that. I have-ahh!" Kagome got up before he came back to her, but, failed once again. "Get off of me!"

-------------------------------------------------

A white blur passed in the trees, the creatures that were in their homes of them looked ahead, seeing no one but only sensing a powerful aura of the demon lord going fast.

**Inuyasha might of gotten her by now. Hurry!**

'I'm going as fast as I can.'

A small branch's tip sliced into his cheek, leaving a small cut on the bottom strip on his right cheek while his shoes landed on the thicker branches since he couldn't keep using the demon speed.

"Sesshoumaru, what did I tell you? You **must** go faster!" The scene changes, showing Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father who is training Sesshoumaru. The small of version of Sesshoumaru is looking at the ground in shame. "I'm **trying** father but I can't-"

"Try? You must go faster. You hear me Sesshoumaru? You **must** go faster." The scene changes once again, to what seems like Sesshoumaru is arriving late to a room where a body is removed from the cave, while all the others look at him in disbelief while others look at him with pity. "What did I tell you Sesshoumaru? I told you to be fast." The father's gaze becomes soft while his voice is almost a whisper but stern, "You've missed your mother's death Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru's eyes are now filled with tears while his father watches him, the two of them not paying any attention to those around them. "I-I didn't mean to father." A frustrated sound comes from the demon lord while he looks at his son, "We will continue with your practice then."

'I tried as hard I could and I never did it fast enough.' Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red, his strips now jagged while his hair became a bit shaggy 'You want fast? I'll give you fast!' With a flex of his claws lengthening, ending the semi transformation, his foot landed on the next branch, his figure was almost nothing while speeding through the forest now.

**Holy...**

#Only one explanation...#

_Yeah, you two keep interrupting._

-------------------------------------------------

Another scream escaped from Inuyasha when he flew off into the ground once again, "Damnit!"

"You know, this is-hold on, why am I using that? Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit!" While he was busy kissing the ground for the umpteenth time, she started running again. It was then, that she felt a power presence but, before she could think, Inuyasha flung himself into her once again, his claws digging into her arms while he pinned her down.

Kagome screamed from the pain since it was too painful to do anything else rather than lay there underneath him, facing up to him. "Finally...you'll soon scream my name."

"You wish."

Inuyasha flexed his right claw, while his left arm was now sprawled against her right wrist, "Let's take off this skirt now." His smirk allowed his fangs to show while he moved it toward the source."

-------------------------------------------------

The scream reached Sesshoumaru's ears, which only urged him to go even faster.

**He's like a damn freight-err...horse!**

#Yeah he is-#

_**Didn't know you swung that way Tetsusaiga**_

_Oh my god..._

**Heheh, why Tetsusaiga, what have you-**

#Ahhh shut up!#

-------------------------------------------------

"This is **not** how I wanted it to be!"

"Oh, so you do want me. Alright." His claw pulled down her skirt fast, throwing it to the side, wanting to tear it, but that would waste his time to try and mate with her. Kagome winced while his claw went to her underwear, the only thing that was covering her sex. Closing her eyes, not wanting to see it happen, she tried to kick him away, only to fail.

"I'm not that easy to be pushed." His voice purred while his claw hooked itself on the rim of the underwear. Kagome gasped in fear while she tried to struggle with her arms. "This is really fun." A smirk appeared on his lips while he started to pull it down.

"You disgrace." Half-breed and miko barely had anytime to think when glowing claws slashed Inuyasha on the side. All the strength and momentum of that attack sent the half-breed flying. Sesshoumaru's eyes were still red when he watched the half-breed slide into the ground, once again. Kagome had gotten up and pulled back on her skirt once again, since it wasn't thrown that far away while she looked at Sesshoumaru's figure.

"You bastard. She's mine!"

"Yours?" Sesshoumaru lifted his head and brought it back down, so it would tilt to the left, "Surely you should know that we do not force others to be our mates."

"It's surprising hearing that from you, dear _brother_."

"And here I thought that you were smart. Heh. This just proves you aren't."

A growl escaped from the half-breed, but stopped when he started laughing, "So, you're eyes are red. Are you loosing yourself to the scent too?"

"Oh no...you see, you should pay more attention when I talk, but, I guess your brain isn't registering anything right now. And, reason why I'm in this form: to save her from your disgraceful self. How dare you call yourself a son of our father, you pathetic being."

'Ouch...' Kagome stayed where she did, not even want to know what would happen what would happen, or if she were to speak.

Inuyasha snarled, his claws flexing and lengthened, "Fine, I'll kill you and when I'm done, I'll finish what I started with her." Inuyasha lunged toward his brother, but, since Sesshoumaru was faster, he dodged him, but, made sure to be in front of Kagome of all times.

"You're protecting her!"

"From you." Sesshoumaru's right hand let out the whip of light, which hit Inuyasha on the left cheek, a shout of pain coming from him. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha still had red eyes, but Sesshoumaru was still in control with his half-way demon self than Inuyasha. "But it's you! You're fucking protecting her!" Inuyasha had landed on the ground in a skid while Sesshoumaru looked at his brother in silence.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, waiting for his answer.

Poison dripped from the demon lord's right claw, the ground hissing when it melted it away. Finally, his voice came out in a hiss and a lower octave, "So what if I am?" His form was nothing until he dug his claws into Inuyasha's right shoulder, "There's no law against that, is there?" He dug more and more, the poison hissing when coming in contact with the half-breed bone, melting it, "Is there?" His voice was now a shout when a wind source out of no where picked up his bangs and hair while he pushed the half-breed away.

His own form when backwards and landed on the ground while Inuyasha skidded across the ground, shouts of agony coming from him. "Sesshoumaru! Don't hurt him-" The demon lord's head turned toward the miko, his eyes narrowing, "It's the only way to make him listen."

"But, please-"

"He can heal faster in that stage he's in." Bloody eyes turned back to the half-breed, "Of course, that's only going to make him cockier."

Kagome sighed and sat down, "Fine."

**Hey, Sesshoumaru, ever though of-oh I don't know-using Tetsusaiga on him? It'll knock him out.**

_So would I-_

**#No, you would only kill him.#**

_Right...hahahaha!_

Before anyone of them said a word, or he did, he drew Tetsusaiga, who transformed immediately in his hand, its blade now being surrounding with yellow energy. Kagome gasped, 'He's going to use the Wind Scar!' Before she could do anything, Sesshoumaru swiped Tetsusaiga down in a dip, the attack going straight to the half-breed.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha's eyes turned amber and dodged one of the walls of energy, "What the **hell** was that for!" His chest heaved while his claws tug into the ground like a scared puppy.

Kagome sighed in relief, 'Good, he came to his senses.'

Sesshoumaru's eyes once again become amber as well while he sheathed Tetsusaiga. "You were about to force the miko to be your mate."

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened, "What?"

"Mating season."

"Oh." Inuyasha's ears dropped down while he looked at Kagome but, was interrupted by a shot of pain. Looking down, he saw the wound that Sesshoumaru's claws had done to him while he lost it. 'Holy shit...' With muffled groans, he got up and looked at Sesshoumaru, "Good thing you wounded me."

"Amusing, yet, waste of time."

"Keh, like you do anything interesting."

For once, Inuyasha had said something right. Kagome got up and went toward Sesshoumaru's side, "Thank you for not killing him." She ran toward Inuyasha, who was in a lot of pain. "Damnit! Did you really have to use that damned poison attack?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Only way to get you to listen."

**I can heal it.**

_#'What?'#_

**What? I'm offering. Come on, please? I want to see that damned look on his face! It would be so priceless!**

"Also, I can heal it, if you want me to."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him in disbelief. "Wha-what?"

"You heard me correctly."

"You have to heal it Inuyasha, your bone is melted."

"How the hell do I know if he's lying or not?"

"Inuyasha." The calm voice of the demon lord brought both of their attention, "Since when have I lied?"

"Fine." Inuyasha walked toward his brother and crossed his arms.

**Watch out everybody! Tenseiga is coming out!**

Sesshoumaru drew Tenseiga and did his usual arc with the sword. Inuyasha felt the bone take its solid shape once again, his jaw clenching in pain while the blood stopped as well as any other wound he had earned that day. Kagome was in awe when the elder brother helped the younger one, a smile appearing on her face.

"I guess we came at the wrong time?"

Kagome turned to the voice of Miroku and saw Sango, Shippou and Kirara. She gave them a smile, "No, actually, a good time."

All four of them blinked.

"What?"

"Sesshoumaru healed Inuyasha."

"Wow." Miroku looked over at the brothers, who, now seemed to be arguing, "There they go again." The others chuckled.

**RaaiSesshyFan:** And there you-

**Inuyasha:** Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is only 18 pages! Keep typing!

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Fine...

"Mmm, that feels good Sesshou-"

**Inuyasha:** Whoooooaaaaa! Not yet!

**RaaiSesshyFan:** What? You said to keep typing, so I did!

**Inuyasha:** That doesn't come until later!

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Maaaann...I hate these damn rules. I want them to be all lovey, dovey now. Fuck the damn -it-takes-time-for-them-to-fall-in-love- rule. These people need it! It's rated R for a god damn reason! And it's killing me!

**Inuyasha:** Too bad. Type the original paragraphs and that's going to be 20 and a half pages too. You just wasted a half of a page with all of this!

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Fine, you damn nanny.

-------------------------------------------------

It was night time in Feudal Japan once again, the stars and moon shining in the dark sky while fireflies flew around various areas down below. Inuyasha was finally once again to himself, while the others relaxed by a river. Kagome was with Sesshoumaru, saying that she was only with him to see Rin, which wasn't true at all. Kagome was sitting down on the side of the hill while her knees were up and her elbows resting themselves just below the kneecap, her hands holding her head up. Sesshoumaru was standing behind her, looking into the forest.

"You know Sesshoumaru. Even if the moon is beaten up with all those asteroids, it still shines brightly..." That sentence made him turn his head toward the moon. Indeed, it was shining brightly as ever. "That's because it hasn't entered the core of the moon, to completely destroy it." Kagome took her head off her hands, looking at him, "I've never thought of that."

His eyes closed while he turned his head a little bit to the right, a smirk appearing, "Hm. My father told me that." Amber eyes once again opened themselves, "Reminds me of my mother." Kagome blinked and turned herself so she would be facing him, her legs still in the save position as before, "How?"

"She was hit with illness and it dug its way to her core so she would die. I wasn't fast enough to reach her when she was about to die to tell her goodbye." Kagome swore she heard a falter in his voice, but, she didn't want to push it any further.

"My father died by another person." Sesshoumaru turned his head fully to her, seeing tears covering her eyes, "You never know when kami takes away another life. It could be any time. It tore my mother apart. She wouldn't speak to us in a weak while my grandpa had to take care of us when she would be in her bed mourning."

'Why can't I let it all go like her?'

**She's not afraid to...she's-she's trying to show you how. Trying to show you its okay to cry.**

Kagome sniffed and wiped her eyes on her left arm. She once again turned in her spot to face the other way and looked up at the moon, seeming to be in thought.

#Looove is iinnnn the air...wait, what the fuck am I saying?#

_I don't know..._

#Why do I always have to be the idiotic one?#

**Well, Tokijin is...well, the evil one and I'm the good one. You're men, you're supposed to be idiotic.**

_Don't you just hate life? Hehehehehe._

**Nice evil chuckle.**

_Do I get the part?_

**Yes, you do.**

_Bwahahaha. Ahem..._

"Hey Sesshoumaru, if I were to die, would you bring me back with Tenseiga?"

**Awww...**

#You see, I was-#

_The writer actually made you say that._

#Gah! You know what, fine!#

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, "I'm sure I would, after all, your group would miss you."

**Wrong answer...good job for trying. Next contestant?**

Kagome got up and turned toward him, now walking toward him and stopped three feet away, "Pretend the others aren't here Sesshoumaru. I meant, would **you** bring me back with Tenseiga?"

"I do not understand why you're asking me this mi-"

"Kagome please, call me Kagome. I'm really tired of being called that and you know my real name."

"Alright, I do not understand why you're asking me that Kagome."

"Would you bring me back? Answer truthfully."

Sesshoumaru looked at her, hard, wondering why she would ask something like that. "If-"

"No ifs Sesshoumaru."

'Complicated miko...'

**Lovedoesthattoyou I mean...what?**

"Yes, I would bring you back."

"Why?"

#Damn, she's tough.#

_She just wants to know why, you idiot, just like all the other females._

#And how do you know this?#

_I went with a couple._

#And how is that? You broke me damnit!#

_No...I'm a bit different. You're thinking of the other me._

#You're confusing me...#

**Careful, Tetsusaiga can't take too much info. Nehe.**

#Shut up...#

"Why? Why did you think I came to save you? Why did you think that I haven't killed you yet? And, most of all, why am I here talking to you like I know everything about you? You don't even know anything about me-"

"Bingo. Talk more-"

"No." Sesshoumaru started walking into the forest while Kagome growled in an inhumanly manner, "There's your problem Sesshoumaru! You don't want to open up to anyone! Not even Rin or your brother! No one!"

"Enough with the yelling miko."

"I can yell if I want to make a point! You just don't bother to listen! Just like Inuyasha!" Her sapphire eyes flared with anger while her jaw was clenched. Her scent was now spicy while her aura was fiery.

"I listen, and I've listened enough." Sesshoumaru started walking away.

"You liar..." The words came in a harsh whisper while teeth clenched, "If you listened, you just don't want to open to anyone because you're afraid. So what! Everyone has been afraid, even your parents!"

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at her coldly, "Leave my parents out of this."

"No. That's what you want me to do. Well, guess what? It's **not** going to happen. How does it feel for it not being your way?"

"You like to push everything on." He started walking toward her, "Do you enjoy saying hurtful things to others? Do you enjoy watching others crumble at your words? Do you!"

"That's enough shouting miko. I can hear you-perfectly."

Kagome saw him coming close to her and she backed away, "You haven't answered me."

"Oh, I intend to, but, you're backing away. Is that by fear?"

"No. It's so I can keep this conversation going."

"Oh, so you will shut up when I come close to you? Very well..."

"What? No-" She saw him use his demon speed and jumped backward, only, it was the hill and-down she rolled. 'He knew that was going to happen!' Kagome rolled down the hill like a log until she stopped a couple feet from the base. 'Well...that was fun. I haven't done that since I was a kid.' Lifting herself off from the ground, she wiped her clothes clean and glared up the hill.

Sesshoumaru was only looking at her, like an outsider and turned to walk away. Kagome gave out a frustrated sound, "Yeah, you go and do whatever you do! You-you idiot! You stupid-no good idiot!" Tears pricked her eyes and went down her face. "You...you damn idiot..." Turning sharply from the hill she walked away, going to the right so she would meet with the others.

-------------------------------------------------

"Ah, there you are Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru kept walking while the others followed him. His voice had held something that wasn't there before: Anger. Cold. And...a little bit of sadness inside, but, that was quickly hid with anger.

-------------------------------------------------

'I can't believe him. I've tried to reason with him and he closes like a dog biting at its owner. Where's a newspaper when you need one?' Kagome's imagination came up with an image of her standing over the true form of Sesshoumaru hitting him endless with a newspaper roll. That earned a giggle from her. 'I should bring one one day so I can annoy him.' Another image rolled through her head. The newspaper hitting his head whenever he was bad and every time he would catch it, it would burn to ash only Kagome would take out another from a secret stash from her backpack and hit him once again.

"Why, isn't this a splendid night. I just had dinner, maybe there's room for desert."

'Damn...first Inuyasha now another! What is it? Miko season!' An image rolled by once again in her mind, with the sign having the words saying it was made her sweatdrop. The demon came closer to her, looking like a Chinese dragon and a cross between a dragon, dragon. 'Great...a dragon. I'm dead.'

"Now, if you be a good prey, I will let you live."

"With what? Only one leg? No thanks, I'll pass."

"Oh no, not flesh, I meant hair."

'Ewww...hair? Hey...payback-no Kagome. No time for being mean-but he has better-no! Agh!'

"My hair? You don't want mine. It's dirty. Not very good, nope."

"It looks shiny."

"I used slime."

"Fine, flesh it is."

'Damnit! Where's a loose stick? Or anything that looks to throw like a damn spear!' Kagome looked around, seeing no twig, only leaves. 'Oh sure, that would just add seasoning. This is what happens when you have a fight with that damn idiot!' When she was shouting at herself, the demon went toward her, trying to attack her with its claws. Kagome barely had to time to dodge, since some of the claw's tip scraped across her right arm.

"The smell of your blood is very..." Another deep sniff, "Intriguing."

"Yeah? Well, congrats to you, but, this isn't a free deal thank you. Bye!" Kagome took off, knowing that it would follow her, which was just what she wants since she had sensed one nearby.

"You're not going to get away that easy my sweet." Fangs bared, muzzle bunched up on the top, the demon ran on the ground, his claws breaking up the ground like a bomb. Kagome kept on running, thankful that her legs weren't going to hurt after a while. 'At least I can tell my mom that I did a **lot** of exercise.

The demon lunged toward her, careful not to hit the trees, its giant claws ready to dig themselves in the skin while his weight carried him in the air. "I don't think so." Fire attacked the dragon, even though he was immune, this fire was more powerful, far more, and burned him. Kagome ran underneath, to what seemed, a huge, ginormous dragon! It was indeed ginormous. The dragon was taller than Inuyasha's father in his true form. The shoulders would reach exactly at the dog demon's head when standing casually, his head looking forward. His head was ten feet up while his horn was 10 feet in the sky.

'Damn...'

The color of it was beautiful as well! Black with red mixed in like it was mixed and smeared. The scales shone off the sunlight like black rocks while his wings looked like huge bat wings, the skin trimming the wings were round and black while the thinner skin was a dark brown. The eye of the dragon was red, glowing while beside the snout hole, what Chinese dragons had, long piece of skins hung down, in full length, they were 20 feet long. It was like a real-life-scaled dragon!

The other dragon, very small and puny, backed away in fear. It came up to the other's chest with hit's shoulder while the head met the middle of the neck of the other's. If it were to fight, it would be pretty interesting, but, pointless.

The taller one, dipped its head down and brought it back up, his mouth letting its beautifully colored fire, with blues, oranges, yellows, purples and reds, into the sky. 'And this is when pollution started.' When he was done, his big, red eyes with black slits in them, gazed down at the smaller one, his deep voice booming into the area like a god.

"You have a great nerve going after this miko."

"I was merely hungry."

"Hmph." The dragon tilted his head, his horns glistened more in the sun, "Hungry? You should eat the other demons that dare to become so violent and untrustworthy. Humans are innocent, but, greedy, but, this woman, this miko, is innocent but not greedy. Such one such as her should be kept living giving birth to young ones to fill the Earth with good, while evil gives birth as well. Both, needs the other to balance. Ying and Yang, otherwise, the Earth will fall to Yang's hands or fall into Yin's hands. I'm sure you don't want Yang's control. It would create chaos. And only I and the other gods can destroy it. And we hate it when that happens."

"Lucifer?"

The dragon chuckled and brought his neck down so he could look at her, his neck curving to do so. "We meet again, only...in this stage." Red eyes roll to the right, narrowing, his features now stern. Bringing his head back into the sky, he looked down at the smaller one, "And, I do not like being in this form either." Black smoke came out of his snout, proving his point, as well as helping.

"Yes, I will do so."

"Good, tell the other dragons that. I'm sure that they would understand. They do control the other demons. If not, I'll make sure they will myself, dragon or not." Lucifer's evil smile appeared on his muzzle, his fangs now. It still looked sexy in this form. He and Kagome watched the other dragon walk away. "You have to be more careful." Lucifer shimmered down to his humanoid form, feeling better that he wasn't so high up.

Kagome sighed, "I know." Lucifer looked at her, like he was studying her. "Eh, what?"

"Nothing. Come on." He signaled her with his left claw, "Let's go and get you to your group-once again." Kagome started following him, 'I wonder what he meant when he talked to the other dragon. Dragons control all the other demons? Well, they are bigger and more powerful. Although...I have a bad feeling.'

**Inuyasha:** I think that's good enough...

**RaaiSesshyFan:** No! Not yet!

**Inuyasha:** First you didn't want to keep typing, now you want too!

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Yes+ _(Eyeglasses gleam while a smirk appears)_

**Inuyasha:** Jesus Christ...alright, go ahead.

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Woohoo!

-------------------------------------------------

A muzzle of a dragon went up and down while the owner of the muzzle runs to the area of the dragons to tell the message of the king, and creator, of demons. One of the guards sees him and nods at him, "They're in the temple. Use your humanoid form."

"I can't. I am too young still."

"Very well. Use the big door." With a nod, he started walking into the valley of the dragons and right in the dead center was the temple. Not caring if anyone saw him, or trying to stop him, he went toward the big door and went in. 'Now...where is-oh yes. The door with the dragon acting like a table.'

"Hold up you! What do you think you're doing?"

"I must get into the room of the high ones. I have a message from the king."

The older man looked at him from the ground, studying him, "Are you lying?"

"You have my word as a dragon."

"Very well." He walked to the big doors, opening them without an effort, "Proceed." The younger dragon went into the door, all the older ones looking at him while he went to the one in charge. Lying down, he bowed his head, the top of his muzzle touching the tile floor.

"Young one, what do you wish to speak?" The voice of the old one was gruff and deep.

"The high one of all, Lucifer Hellisque, has sent me to tell you that we must attack those younger ones who eat the humans that are innocent."

"He told you this?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." The old's man's mustache tickled his lips and cheeks while the others around the table waited.

"I say we don't. This is clearly unacceptable. What will everyone use for food if the innocents are alive? And how will we know if they are innocent or not?"

"Use your powers. We can read minds or, if you're powerful enough, look into their heart."

"Why would I want to waste my time with this? Lucifer is going mad-"

"He made you. He made all of the demons, as his father's and their father's and ancestors before him. If he wants it done, it's done. If you go against his word, he will kill you."

"Yes, he did say that he would take of it himself if those do not do what he says."

"There you go. So, Aridos, what is your decision? Are you going to go against his word? Or, are you going to help?"

"Fine."

"I think he's lying."

"So do I."

"Now, calm down, all of you. I bet every one of you all are thinking the same thing. I know I am, but I rather live then die at Lucifer's hands."

"And least we'll die honorable."

"A waste. A big waste. What about all of your families? Just going to leave them?"

The room was quite, "I thought so." He looked at the younger dragon, "Thank you for coming and telling us. You may leave." He waved an old hand at the younger dragon, "But, before you leave, you must be fed."

"Thank you sir." The younger dragon got up and followed the servant that led him to the eating area. "Ahh, may I have your name as well young one?"

"Verdoc"

"Ahhh, so you can do mind sending. Very good. Verdoc. Hoping you will help us?"

"But of course sir. I will never go against what Lucifer Hellisque says."

"Good boy."

-------------------------------------------------

"The meeting is over. We will go with Lucifer's word. Anyone who wishes to go against, Lucifer will know immediately. Now, go to your families and tell them the news."

All the dragons went away while the old one walked to the throne. "Ahhh, Lucifer. I fear that Aridos will go against us." Looking at the statue of the dragon king, he scratched his long, white beard with his right hand.

The statue seemed to come to life, its golden eyes now glowing with red while black smoke came out of his nostrils, "I see that. Give him a day and contact me with the changes. Good or bad." With that, the dragon returned to its normal position as before, its magnificent wings arched up while figure was sat down on haunches like a dog, his neck going back in a curve.

-------------------------------------------------

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Weee, all done :D

**Inuyasha**: What the fuck was that!

**RaaiSesshyFan:** And that's 27 pages too! Uh huh, go me. _(dances to the right then to the left)_ I past my goal! Almost went to thirty-oh wait! I can :D

**Inuyasha**: No! This is a good cliffy! No more XX

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Fine Dx _(sniffs)_ I wanted to make it 30 ;; Wahhhh!

**Kasai:** I'm sorry Raye :( I tried to come up with more stuff. But, that Sesshoumaru entrance thing sure helped ;D

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Hahaha XDD Good, because, I got amused with it. Hehehe. But, you know what would be **really** cool?

**Kasai:** What?

**Inuyasha**: Huh?

**RaaiSesshyFan:** If we could put some music on the page that they're reading, like, say if you wanted Numb by Link Park in your songfic that includes it, it could play while they read it :3

**Kasai:** That'll be awesome!

**Inuyasha**: The hell it would. What would happen if they're slow readers?

**RaaiSesshyFan:** So? The song would be fun to listen to xDD Anyways, be sure to review :D I want to know how much you guys loved this chapter. Took me three days XX oy!


	5. Chapter 5: Pretty Girl

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Woohoo here it comes! Boredom once again beats inspiration!

**Inuyasha:** What do you mean boredom? You already had this planned-

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Not all of it.

**Inuyasha:** Ah. So, you lied on the other chap-

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Nope, I meant, that I knew what was happening in the chapter before this one.

**Inuyasha:** ...ohhhhhh.

**Disclaimer:** Must ya'll always prod me with this! I own nothing! And the title-is after the song that is coming later on x3 Heheh.

**The Weird Swords**

**Chapter 5 - _Pretty Girl_**

Inuyasha landed on the ground. He had just killed another demon having a shikon jewel shard. His claws were tinted with red while he had small wounds on his cheek, right shoulder. "How much more Kagome?" Kagome ran to the neck, taking out the shard, which glowed pink by her touch, and put it in the bottle that was around her neck. "Five more."

"Damnit." Inuyasha started walking once again but was met with pain. Cursing at himself, he turned toward Kagome sharply, the simple movement almost causing him to fall down, "Can you sense another one?" With a silent sigh, Kagome scanned the area, picking up a few demons, but not another shard. "No."

"Could this day get any worse!"

Thunder sounded up above, a small sheet of rain coming down. Laughing escaped everyone except Inuyasha who looked annoyed. "Damn mother nature." Turning around he started walking again, the blood dried on him was washed off a little bit. Kagome had her umbrella above her head while Sango and Miroku had pointed, wide hay hats, which could be tied on the side of your head to stay on. Inuyasha didn't have anything and didn't care. Thunder purred into the sky while the rain kept coming down calmly onto the Earth below.

-------------------------------------------------

Black, pointed shoes with gray rings walked into a puddle of water that was settled on a patch of grass. The rain drops landed on the head and clothing of the demon lord while he walked through a path with no trees up above. Rin jumped into the puddles, laughing while Jaken was splashed mostly by them. "Rin! Please stop that!"

"Okay Lord Jak-"

_**Splash!**_

Jaken was now standing there, like he had water powers, while a bunch of water slipped down his figure. His eyes were half closed in an annoyed way while standing still. Rin giggled at the sight, "Aren't you supposed to like the water Lord Jaken?" Rin stopped beside him.

Jaken rung out his kimono and hat, water dripping off them like it was half a bucket full of water, "Not forcefully Rin." Bending down he picked up the Staff of Heads and both of them ran to catch up with Sesshoumaru and Ah-Un.

"Oh, but it's so much fun to get wet though Lord Jaken." She looked up while she kept on walking, spreading out her arms and opening her mouth for the water to fall in. "Not when you're being splashed by excited girls." Rin just laughed and suddenly ran into Sesshoumaru's leg, since her eyes were closed. "Ohh?" She blinked her brown eyes and looked up at him. "What is it Lord-"

"Hush Rin." Sesshoumaru scanned the area, to make sure that powerful presence was real that he just felt. A figure of an old man walked out in a kimono, which looked like Naraku's, but the shoulders were more pointed. It had golden dragons stitched on it randomly. "Lord Sesshoumaru. I have been expecting you."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "Expecting me?"

The old man nodded, "Surely you remember me Lord Sesshoumaru? I tried to help your father beat that cat demon."

Sesshoumaru growled, "You, Lord Hekai, left, your followers leaving-"

"Your father ordered us to leave. We fought off many the demons and your father wanted to defeat the cat demon by himself."

"He got wounded and later-"

"I know what happened to him after Lord Sesshoumaru. Everyone knows." Hekai looked at Sesshoumaru's followers, his red eyes catching the young girl's image, "Ahhh, so...you have a young human with you."

Sesshoumaru just looked at Hekai like he didn't hear him. That made Hekai laugh, "Hahahaha, you haven't changed at all Lord Sesshoumaru. You haven't changed one bit."

**Oh yes he has.**

#Majorly, like, totally...#

_**'...'**_

_**'...'**_

#...what the fuck did I say?#

**I don't know, but-it scared me even more than before.**

_...likewise._

"Anyways, Lord Sesshoumaru, there is a reason why I've come." Hekai crossed his arms, the golden dragons now glimmering in the sunlight. "We need your help, and, since we've helped your father, you owe us one. There is thing dragon, Aridos, who will not help us tell the younger dragons to not eat the innocent humans-"

"Innocent humans?"

"Yes."

"Why would I participate in-"

"Lucifer told us to do so."

"Then, that's the dragon's duty, not mine."

"Very well, after all, I was just asking. But, a day has passed and Lucifer is busy. His time is limited to be on Earth. He told me to tell you that you **have** to help us since you have the swords-"

"Why do you need those swords? You can kill each other with your powers. You don't need these measly sword's powers. The fire that you all breathe is hotter than hell itself. The older the dragon is, the hotter is, while the young ones are nothing but regular fire."

Hekai smiled, "You seem to know a lot about us."

"Don't get your hopes up. My father made sure I knew about all of you."

"Good, good. But, you still have to come."

"And why is that?"

"Because, if you don't, the whole human race will be destroyed in the future. Humans are innocent while were are evil, but, not very much so. We both need the other to survive. Yet...humans are greedy as well."

"Why would I care to what happens to those who cannot defend themselves? They should be trained the way we are."

"Yes, but, Sesshoumaru, I am ordering you to help them."

Hekai's eyes widened, seeing Lucifer in his humanoid form for the first time in his life. "Si-Sire." Hekai bowed low on his knees while Sesshoumaru just looked at the demon king.

"Why you ask? Because, you will regret that you have never help to kill Aridos. He may be young, but, his fire is now reaching the point of an experienced dragon. You need to fight in your true form, but, you'll have to your poison when you have his neck."

"And what will we do Lucifer?"

"You and Sesshoumaru will fight Aridos while the others fight the others that he has rounded up. Aridos is fast and that's why Hekai needs you Sesshoumaru, as well as your poison. I must go, if you need me, contact me by the statue in the throne room." And with that, Lucifer's form disappeared. Hekai started walking back to the valley, "Come. Your followers can stay at the temple while you and I will talk to the others when we attack."

-------------------------------------------------

The rain was still coming down, but, that didn't stop Inuyasha. "Mmm, oh man, this ramen is better than ever!" Inuyasha gulped down five stands of ramen noodles and took more in the chopsticks to shove more in his mouth. Kagome looked at the flower that was hanging out of the front pocket. 'I need to go get that tube now.' She unbuttoned so that it the pocket will let her take out the flower in her hand, "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" He looked up from putting his head over the bowl while six strands of ramen noodles was tangling from his mouth, his right chopstick helping him by pushing it in his mouth. "I need to go back to my time to get something."

Inuyasha slurped the ramen noodles and looked at her, "I'm not done yet though..."

"That's okay. Sango? Can I use Kirara?"

"Sure Kagome."

"Thank you Sango." Kagome went toward Sango to bend down and hugged her. "I'll be back later!" Kirara transformed and waited for Kagome then jumped into the air, flying toward the Bone Eater's well.

"That idiot, she left her umbrella."

"Oh, she did."

"Keh." Inuyasha went back to his lunch, eating it, even though water was going into it.

The rain had gotten a bit heavier now, but, it wasn't pouring yet. Kagome looked at the flower in her hand, careful to hold onto it since the wind and rain were whipping against it. 'Well, at least it's getting some water now. And, it looks like I forgot my umbrella.' Kagome shrugged, 'Oh well...I like getting wet though.' She looked up at the sky, just in time to hear the thunder purr loudly in the grey sky.

They flew over trees, and then a village with a farm, pickers doing their job either it was rain, snow, or shine. "We're getting close." Kirara meowed, in response and starting going faster. "Whoa!" Kagome had to lean on Kirara's neck. "You don't have to go too fast Kirara." Kirara kept going, not listening to her. 'I wonder what's wrong...'

Kirara landed-roughly. Kagome bumped her head on Kirara's neck, her hand coming up when she pulled herself upright, "Owww..." She swung off Kirara on her right and went petted the cat demon on the head, "Thanks Kirara, wait for me." Kagome turned to the well, putting her right hand on it and, with a leap, she jumped inside, purple, pink, blue and black power pulled her to her time. Kagome climbed up the ladder, "Ahh, home at last. Now, I wonder where mom is..." Walking toward the door, she pushed it open and ran to the back of her house.

"Ohh! Kagome."

"Ah? Oh, grandpa." Kagome went to him and hugged him, "So, you finally decided to come back once for all?"

"Eh-"

"See. I knew it, but did your mother listen? Nooo...and then-"

"Um, grandpa, I'm only here to get something."

"Eh...ohhh...your mother is in the kitchen."

Kagome's shoes hit the wooden floor while she walked to the kitchen, "Momma?" Her mom turned to her, "Oh! Kagome. How are you dear?"

"I'm good. I-I um-need a tube for this flower." Kagome brought up her right hand, showing the white flower with golden pollen in the middle.

"Ohhh. That is a very beautiful flower. Hold on just-" Her mom bent down to the bottom of the sink, searching for the very device to hold water for the flower, "-a moment. Oh where is it? I know it's here some-ah ha!" She walked to the sink, popped open the top and put the tube underneath the water until it reached the top and then walked back to Kagome. "Here you go."

Kagome took the tube and stuck the stem through the hole, like one of those straw holes. "It fits perfectly." She smiled and hugged her mom, "Thank you momma." She was about to leave but, her mom's voice stopped her, "Now Kagome. I know you more than anyone else. Why did you bring home a flower? You never did when you were in love with Inuyasha."

"Oh, I still do love Inuyasha."

"It's been two years Kagome and you've never done that before. Come to think of it-no one does that."

Kagome blushed, which gave her mom the cue to bend touch her shoulder and walked in front of her, "Who is it Kagome?" She watched as her daughter looked to the left, a blush going across her nose, "Inuyasha." Her mom frowned, "Now Kagome, you know I do not like it when you lie." She took her daughter's chin in her hand gently and pulled it up, "Who is it?"

Kagome sighed, "His older brother, Sesshoumaru."

"Oh."

"That demon lord! Do you know what his name means! He is destruction, destruction of-"

"-life. We know grandpa," Kagome and her mom said together at once. "Now, Kagome...what is he like?"

"His hair is a bit more silver than Inuyasha's and very soft. His eyes are amber like Inuyasha but-more glassier, like something blocking something mysterious. He has-oh, I can't explain everything. May I take the camera with me and take a picture of him for you?"

"Sure, get the old one that develops the picture for you. I simply can't wait to see the lucky gu-demon." Her mom winked at her playfully while Kagome and grandpa rolled their eyes. "Alright..." Kagome went to her mom's room and got the camera not before seeing a picture of her father. "Dad..." Her sapphire eyes filled with tears while she looked at the picture longer, "...how I wished I was there to say goodbye..." Kagome sniffed and wiped the tears away with her right arm. Turning on her heel, she went back to the kitchen to get a bag for the camera sand said goodbye to her mom and grandpa. Running to the well, she opened the right door and jumped into it, the power once again pulling her. Climbing up the vines, she hoisted herself over the lip of the well and was met with Kirara's growl being directed at the forest. "What is it Kirara?" Kirara crouched into a protective position. Her fangs were bared and her ears were back against her skull while her tail was lifted up to the right. Kagome scanned the area, gasping when she felt a powerful aura and in shock when the owner of that aura walked into the clearing.

He was two inches shorter than Sesshoumaru, being 5'9". His hair was black, mixed with red, while his eyes were a dark red. On his head were two red and back dragon horns. They were only nine inches though but, the outfit he wore was like Sango's outfit, only-manlier and baggier. A black and red sash was tied around his waist, like Sesshoumaru's, while his claws were black and red. Hell, everything he had, even the clothing, was black and red. Kirara snarled and got in front of Kagome. This earned a smirk appear on his mouth, and his deep voice sounded a lot like Naraku's, but, lighter. "What a fierce pet you have."

Kagome blinked and glared at him, "I wonder why? Your aura is tinted with darkness." A laugh came through the dragon's mouth, "Oh? You're a miko?" He walked toward her, Kirara lunging toward him. He dodged the cat demon and jumped in front of Kagome, taking a deep breath. "Mmm...your scent is very nice." His dark red gaze went over her face, "And beautiful." Kagome gripped the bag tighter while she kept glaring at him, "Although...that clothing is a bit too flashy showing your legs."

Kirara, who had missed his attack, came back again, only to be with away with a barrier. "Pitiful cat demon...if you knew any better, you wouldn't try to attack me with the aura that I hold." Kirara only sneered at him while Kagome tried to get past him, "If you please move so I can-"

"I don't think so."

"Why are you all so god damned stubborn!" Kagome put out both of her hands and sent pure energy at the dragon, which earned a grunt. She ran toward Kirara, "Let's go Kirara! And hurry!" After Kagome got on, Kirara surged upward, obeying as the wind whipped even harder at their faces, while the rain droplets stung them. The dragon demon only smirked and turned into his true form, the same height as Sesshoumaru, and flew after them.

Kagome and Kirara sensed him coming close, "Kirara, go and try to wind through the trees." Kirara meowed in response and dove down, the dragon demon following them like a sheep going into slaughter, following the rest. The tree branches swerved over Kagome's head while Kirara dipped down, up, to the sides. The dragon just flew through the branches like they were punching bags.

Kirara suddenly went upward so sharp that Kagome had to hang on for dear life while she screamed. The dragon's eyes widened while he watched them, his head hitting branches in result. Growling, he flew upward, fire coming out of his mouth. The element went straight toward them like it was a volcano, grazing against Kirara's tail and legs. With a sharp meow, Kirara and Kagome started falling down. A laugh could be heard from the dragon while he swerved to catch Kagome, letting Kirara land on the ground below while her back legs were burned a bit.

"Let go of me!" The dragon landed in a clearing, his claws stabbing the ground while he sat on his haunches, his right claw holding the miko. The demons that were around the area before he arrived scurried away from sensing his powerful aura. His wings arched forward, their magnificent length creating a curtain to hide his prize while he opened up his claw like she was fragile. "Is that better?" Kagome stood up on his claw and glared up at him, "No. I want to go back to my group!"

The dragon tilted his head to the left, a smirk appearing on his muzzle, "You belong to me now." His muzzle went down to her form, only to see that she falls back on his hand in fear. A chuckle rumbled through his throat, "Why fear me? I'm completely harmless." Black smoke blew out of his snout, swirling toward her only to be wiped away by her small hands. "Harmless? Tell Kirara that! You injured her!"

"Not that much." He went to nuzzle her only to miss, "Mm, playing games now?" His tail came up and pushed her up, caressing her face. "That's better...you have such soft skin." Kagome pushed, or tried to, his tail away. It curled around her like a snake and held her while she was nuzzled by the tip the dragon's muzzle. "Stop that."

"You smell very nice. It calms me."

Kagome scoffed, "Spare me with those words because they get old."

"Alright...I have something else to do then." His muzzle was drawn back, hovering over her, "Once we mate, we will make powerful children." The sentence shot through Kagome like a bullet. 'W-what!' She blinked her sapphire eyes and looked up at him, "What do you mean _mate_? There's no way I'm going to mate with you!"

"Once a demon, a powerful one, such as me, mates with a powerful miko, the children will be more powerful than anyone. Even the parents. And...you are going to mate with me." His form shimmered down to his humanoid form, holding her to him. "Can't you just **feel** me?"

"That's just raw lust." Kagome glowed pink, burning him for a bit, but he pulled her close once again, dipping her down to the right like he was finishing a dance. "That's merely just a prick m'dear." He ran his left hand through her hair while his right arm pressed her to him. Kagome started to struggle while trying to burn him once again with her energy, this one, bigger.

The dragon hissed in anger while he let go of her. Kagome started to run but was stopped by his hands once again, turning her to him and pain seared coursed the senses on her cheek. "You will pay for that miko." The dragon said those six words like she was a slave. "Instead of being gentle-I will make sure you will feel pain!"

-------------------------------------------------

"Verdoc, you go with, Shoujin, Mareece, Jergon and Kirk and kill the demons that follow Aridos." Verdoc nodded, still in younger form, and couldn't change to the humanoid form yet, but, was maturing and in a couple of weeks he would be able to. Shoujin, Mareece, Jergon and Kirk were thirteen years older than him and would help him to kill the younger demons, and any other, who dared to follow Aridos. "Sesshoumaru and I will go after Aridos since none of you will be fast enough to try and attack him."

**Kagome is in trouble Sesshoumaru.**

Before he could think, or any of the swords said anything else, he sped out of the temple in a blur, 'Where is she?'

**To the right. A very long way, so, hurry!**

Sesshoumaru did just that, once again in semi-demon mode, his form now going fast as before.

-------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh!"

The dragon dug his left nails in her right arm to get keep her down. "What is it with you demons who do that!"

"It's to make sure you women do not escape." A smirk once again appeared on his mouth while he watched Kagome's glare got more intense. "You know miko, that pretty glare of yours is making me excited." Kagome shivered in disgust and tried to create another source of pure energy but failed since the pain shot at her wrist through her in great heights, which made her not to focus. "Get...get off of me!" Kagome struggled once again while the dragon just took off her skirt. That one action brought back the memory of Inuyasha doing the same, her eyes opened while she looked to the right while the images played. A flash of green had knocked the half-breed off of her. 'Sess...Sesshoumaru...' Kagome's eyes pricked with tears while she closed them, letting them fall down her face.

"Crying now? Is the pain too much for you?"

'Ten...Tenseiga...please help...' A soft hum went through her mind, which seemed to comfort her. "I asked you a question miko..." The claw flew and slapped her cheek again, "Answer me!" Pain once again coursed through the senses which made her shout out. "**Sesshoumaru!**"

The dragon's dark red eyes widened in shock. 'She knows that demon lord...?' His eyes narrowed while his mouth put on his sly smirk, "You stupid miko. That demon lord will not come for you."

-------------------------------------------------

**The demon is now undressing her Sesshoumaru...**

'Damnit! All of these damned trees are in the way-' A thought going through his mind, he let the demon that has been chained for two years into control. His limbs and form shifted into a taller demon dog now, only three feet higher than what Inuyasha and Kagome saw at his and Inuyasha's fathers' tomb. His paws landed on the trees below like they were twigs while his form ran through the forest.

One small village on the way saw the demon lord pass by, their mouths hanging in shock. "Did-Did you just see that!"

"Yes!"

"The demon lord is going somewhere very urgent!"

"I wonder what it is!"

The village soon buzzed with talking, everyone turning to the one beside them while the ones who didn't see it before were bombarded by the explanations of those who did. It was the first time they ever saw the demon lord in that form. Being at that form was dangerous to be met with since that was the demon that coursed through the body of their humanoid form. Both sharing the same heart and soul.

-------------------------------------------------

"You will soon be shouting my name." The dragon demon had taken off her sailor shirt and the skirt so far. His dark red eyes were puzzled with the contraption that held her breasts out of his eyesight, but, did see that the nipples puckered a bit. He lifted his right hand to brush his fingers against her left breast's nipple, feeling the hardness of it. A chuckle came from him while he went to the other, "You're being quiet. Why?"

Kagome didn't answer, and didn't want to. This only made him mad. His hand went up to hit her cheek again but was stopped by a powerful aura coming. 'What the-?' Realization came to him when he recognized that the aura belonged to the demon lord. Growling, he stood up, his claw jerking away from Kagome's wrist, which made the blood flow more. He turned into his true form just in time to fly upward to dodge the demon's poisonous fangs. Sesshoumaru growled while going over Kagome's form protectively, barking at the dragon. The dragon sneered at him and let out his fire. Sesshoumaru growled and pushed Kagome gently away just enough for her to get out of the fire's way when he dodged the fire itself.

Her shirt and skirt weren't so lucky though. Just then, her blood registered in his snout, his anger building up. Snarling, his fangs dripped with venom while his claws scraped against the ground when he moved them, his tail going to the right while the tip curled downward to the left. The dragon landed on the ground, his wings arched while his body was in position in an attacking stance. Black smoke escaped from his snout which meant that his fire was hotter than hell. "Sesshoumaru, why are you protecting a human? And a miko one at that? Is it the reason you want her so your children will be powerful?"

Sesshoumaru growled, and barked a few times back. "Oh? So, you're protecting her because she's your brother's companion?" Another bark. "You're still protecting her though..." A snarl came from the demon lord while he barked more at the dragon. "Y-your lands? I don't sense-" Sesshoumaru had had enough of this and ran toward the dragon and landed on the dragon's back. He let his claws dig through the skin, which earned a curling roar from the dragon. Sesshoumaru was about to clamp his mouth on it but the scent of blood went through his nose. Not the dragons, but, Kagome's. A snarl came from his mouth while he wrenched the skin away with his claw, another roar of cry coming from the dragon. Letting the piece of skin fly into the forest, he barked out a series of words that if he dared to come into his lands again, he would surely kill him.

The dragon obeyed and flew off. Sesshoumaru walked toward Kagome, bending his muzzle down he licked Kagome's wound, the poison only damaging the blood coming out from her wrist while some of it seem to close up the flesh. Kagome moaned and cried out when she felt the poison merge her flesh back together. "Sess...hou...ah...maru." She hugged the bridge of his nose, enjoying the soft fur against her bare skin. The demon lord stood there while the miko hugged his muzzle. To anyone walking in any moment would think that the miko had tamed him. Without thinking, Kagome kissed the bridge of his nose and layed her right cheek back on it again.

'She-what is she-' Wincing, his red eyes closed and pulled away from her. Shimmering down to his humanoid form he untied his obi and took off his armor. The outer haori was in his hands now and he walked over to Kagome giving it to her. "Wear this."

"A-are you sure?"

"Would you rather walk around like that?"

Kagome blushed, "No."

"Turn around." She did so while Sesshoumaru helped her put it on. Since he was taller than her, it wrapped around her like a robe. Picking up the obi, he got close to Kagome's back, wrapping it around her waist, to keep the haori on, his arms brushing against her left side. Kagome's blush deepened while her heart picked up it's pace. Sesshoumaru backed up a bit so he could tie the obi behind her. "I have spares."

"Inuyasha is not going to be happy at all."

Sesshoumaru just let out a, "Heh," while he watched her pick up the bag that held her camera and flower safe. A meow was sounded while Kirara walked from the trees, seeing that Sesshoumaru had given his haori to her so she wouldn't be semi-naked. Limping, she went to Kagome, meowing. "Kirara...are you alright? Can you fly to the others?" Kirara looked at her leg, which were almost done healing and looked back at Kagome, nodding. "Okay." Turning her head back to Sesshoumaru, "Thank you...for saving me once again."

A nod was given to her by the demon lord while he transformed once again, since that state was easier to get back to the temple. Without a further adou, he leaped to the left, running back to the Valley of Dragons. Kagome got onto Kirara and they flew off to their friends.

Boy, were miko and demon lord in for it...

-------------------------------------------------

"Where's my food!" The silhouette of a dragon came upon the lower demons, sneering down at them while black smoke flowed from his nostrils like a fireplace with fire.

"We-we couldn't find any!"

"Yeah! There's no more!"

"No...more?" He circled around them, his dark red eyes studying them. "I see two right..." With a leap, his fangs bared while his claws were ready for the kill, "In front of me!" The two demons shouted in alarm and tried to run but were too late. The other demons watched as their leader ate the two demons without hesitation. Tearing the skin away from the fallen demons, the dragon chewed onto the raw meat below and looked at his followers. Black smoke blew from his nostrils while he swallowed it down, "This will be you if you don't find any food for me." Fangs sparkled from the sunset while he went down for another bite in his meal while the others mumbled and went to catch more meat for their leader.

-------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru finally arrived at the temple, his form shimmering down to humanoid while walking through the small door to the room where he once was. Upon entering, the others looked at him like he had grown another head. "Sorry...it was urgent."

Hekai nodded his head, understanding, "Your mate was in trouble?"

"No. I do not have one."

"Oh...very well then. You haven't missed anything since we were talking about what the others would do when you and I take on Aridos. So...I guess you can go now." With a nod, Sesshoumaru walked out, flying toward his lands to patrol. 'Waste of my time going back...'

**True...now, let's go find that miko of yours, nehehe.**

'No.'

**No this, no that. Wah, wah, wah! You're so fucking stubborn!**

#Oh my! She like, cussed, like-#

'**_Shut up!'_**

#Uh, finnne! Talk to the, like, hilt! Like, jeeeez...#

_**'...'**_

_**'...'**_

#...that's it. I quit! She's making me-#

-------------------------------------------------

#Agh! You da-#

-------------------------------------------------

Kirara swerved down to land where their friends were, landing a bit badly but, didn't hurt herself or Kagome in the process. "Kagome!-oh my..." Everyone looked at Kagome's attire, all of their widened. Arms were behind her while she looked down, while on the bridge of her nose was a line of red, and getting darker than the red on the haori, that Sesshoumaru always wore, that she was now wearing.

Inuyasha went up to her slowly, "What happened to your clothes Kagome? And why is **that** on you?"

"I um, I almost got raped by a powerful dragon demon and Sesshoumaru came to save me again. And, when they fought, the dragon blew its fire at Sesshoumaru, and I was behind him, so, he pushed me away while he dodged. My long sleeve shirt and skirt weren't so lucky though."

"Ah. For a moment, I thought you two had been busy." Inuyasha shuddered at that thought while Kagome only blushed, but turned away before anyone could see, "Well...I need to get clothes tomorrow. I can't wear this all the time."

"Sure you can." Inuyasha put on a playful smile, "All the demons wouldn't go after you since everyone knows that that is my brother's haori." The others laughed while Kagome put her hands on her hips, pretending to be mad and then laughing with the others.

-------------------------------------------------

The night soon came. The stars lit up the dark sky while their lord, the moon, shown brightly even when it has been battered. A tall dragon, his colors being dark blue and black while his horns were golden and eyes were light blue, lead the group of dragons. Aridos and his followers haven't sensed their presence yet. Sesshoumaru walked carefully over toward them, walking alongside Hekai, who was leading the group, going straight to where the _enemy_ was.

Hekai let out his fire from his mouth, the burning element rolling forward to attack the forest that Aridos had claimed. They heard shouting and screaming from the fire eating up the bodies, trees and grass. The leader flew from behind the flames, his form glistening into the moonlight while he flew over the fire. Dark red eyes glistened in the cold night while snout pushed out black smoke. "How dare you!"

Hekai chuckled, the black smoke coming from his snout coming out in big puffs like a train, "How dare I? You, along with the other demons, deserved it." A growl came from Aridos while he surveyed the dragons and then-his dark red eyes widening-at the demon lord. 'What! The one that-' Skinned eyebrows furrowed in anger while his fangs showed into the moonlight, "You!"

The demon lord growled, his tail swishing behind him ready to attack. Aridos looked at Hekai and the demon lord, "You two are mine!" Looking back at the remaining demons, he roared out in command, "What are you all of you waiting for? Hell to open up! Attack you damned scoundrels!" The demons obeyed, heading straight to the dragons who charged. Aridos sneered at Hekai and Sesshoumaru. His claws gripped the Earth and leaped into the air. Hekai leaped as well, while Sesshoumaru bit the neck of a lesser demon that dared to interfere with them.

"I'm surprised Hekai, that you could still fight." A chuckle came from the old dragon while he flew after Hekai, "And you still need to learn the basics young one." Aridos snarled and dove toward the older dragon. Big mistake. Hekai dodged, only to dig his left claw into the younger dragon's right shoulder blade, "Lesson number one: Never dive at your opponent." Black smoke escaped from his snout while his light blue eyes glowed into the night. Aridos flew down only to bet with a lunging demon lord. A couple of series of furious barks came toward the dragon, which made him even scared.

Hekai swooped down to scrape the younger dragon's back while Sesshoumaru took that chance to pounce on the dragon again. Snarling, he bit into the dragon's neck, but, when his poison saliva was about to go into the dragon's body, he was thrown off by the force of the younger one. Sesshoumaru skidded across the ground with his four claws, and leaped forward, charging at the younger demon. His eyes seemed to glow brighter, his voice in a rash octave now sounding, "I'll make sure you will pay by touching Kagome!" It was the first time he had talked in his true form. Mouth was ajar while haunches pushed off the ground, his white and silver form went toward the younger dragon.

Everyone watched, frozen into their actions, while they watched in slow motion the demon lord reaching the younger dragon closer and closer. Blood oozed from the contact of the claws while jaw clamped down on the dragon's neck. Back legs pushed on the ground while his right leg went to the other side of the dragon to help him push it down to dig his fangs more and more into the jugular vein of the dragon. Aridos struggled frantically, fire coming from his mouth while his left wing started flapping. Poison happily flowed into the dragon, coursing its way through the bloodstream, melting everything in its path.

Hekai watched for a bit and then turned to Aridos's followers, "For those who wish to continue to kill the innocent, will surely pay, but, in a different manner." To appear more menacing then Aridos, but still kind, he walked up to them, his light blue eyes piercing through the night, black smoke coming from his nostrils, "Am I clear?"

The followers nodded. They surely didn't want to die. "Good. Off you all go." They obeyed, quickly to get away. The demon lord spat out the skin and blood from the dragon from his mouth, "I'll be off." Hekai nodded at him in agreement while turning at the other dragons, "Let's make our leave." They obeyed while leaping into the air, one by one while Hekai was left behind. "Sesshoumaru." The demon lord stopped and turned his huge form toward him in question. "You care for that miko...don't you?"

The bright red eyes of the demon lord looked at the old dragon. After what seemed forever ticked by, he finally replied, "I do not know Lord Hekai...I do not know..." Turning away, he walked back to his lands in silence while the old dragon looked on, a smirk appearing on his muzzle. A huge form of a dragon shimmered to his right, Lucifer, who looked after the demon lord, "He is arguing with himself." Lucifer looked at Hekai and then at the walking figure of the demon lord. "Aye...he is. His inner demon probably can't take it much anymore." A sigh came from the taller dragon, "He also ignores his feelings." Hekai nodded, "That he does...how many days has it been?"

Lucifer looked down at the dragon with his head, and, his bright red eyes looked at the walking figure of the demon lord once again, "Four to five days now."

"That long already?"

"Mmhm. Bokusenou said to give him a week and he may be right. But, someone who had a past like Sesshoumaru isn't one to change too quickly. They need a chance to heal."

"I remember that night when his mother died. He was late...very late. His father looked down at him in sadness as well as anger, but mostly sadness. He was crushed. When he mated with Inuyasha's mother, the dog leader was happy again. And different." A chuckle came from Hekai, "Oh yes, very different. He had changed so much. That human of his had changed him like a tamed demon, ready to give her any attention and care."

Lucifer nodded, "I remember. So fully remember that. Sesshoumaru spent hours of training of his father to become faster. Although, that training really did pay off. I saw the other day that he high tailed his ass to that miko. I almost couldn't seem him in my seeing cloud."

"Hahahahaha! No wonder he disappeared out of the temple so quickly. It seemed like Aridos put his hands on her and Sesshoumaru could tell when she needed help."

"The sword. Tenseiga. She has made a connection with Tenseiga. The swords talk to him." Hekai gaped his muzzle open and looked at Lucifer, "W-what?"

"You heard me Hekai and you know when a thing happens like that."

"I know fully well! He is-no doubt about it-the true master of those two swords."

"It seems his father was very smart-or, Fate decided it." He heard a sigh from Hekai with the words, "as always," mumbled from his muzzle. "Well, I must go. Mina is waiting." Hekai rolled his eyes, "You haven't changed once bit you sex addict." Lucifer only smirked and disappeared. Hekai shook his head and flew off to the Valley of Dragons.

-------------------------------------------------

Kagome couldn't sleep. So, she went through her backpack and found her portable C.D. player. Going through her CD's, she picked one and put it inside. Getting up, she started walking into the forest in the night, making sure no would wake up. She hadn't realized that she walked right into Sesshoumaru's lands. She walked through an area that were behind two big bushes, almost the size of regular trees, and saw a beautiful sight! It had a waterfall, flowers, trees and sakura trees placed randomly while fireflies flew in the area, making it enchanted. Smiling, thinking this was the best place, she put the headphones on her ears and pressed the play button, the C.D. now being played and sang with it.

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about._

_And, that's what you get for falling again,_

_You can never get 'em out of your head._

_And, that's what you get for falling again,_

_You can never get 'em out of your head._

Oh, that was definitely happening to her with one certain demon lord in her mind coming up again and again. Sesshoumaru, who just so happened to be patrolling his lands, sensed her nearby. Without even thinking, his feet lead him to her to that enchanted looking place. His ears had picked up her singing voice, as well as words, his inner demon calming, as well as himself, at the sound of it.

_It's the way!_

_That he makes you feel._

_It's the way!_

_That he kisses you._

_It's the way!_

_That he makes you fall in love._

Sesshoumaru hitched his breath, 'What is she singing about?' His curiosity made him speed to one of the trees closer to her. She walked to the water's edge and bent down toward it, the fish swimming toward her, listening to her.

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and_

_Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men._

_And that's what you get for falling again,_

_You can never get 'em out of your head._

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get 'em out of your head_

'Why do I have this feeling that she is singing about...'

**I think she is...**

'But...why?"

**We females sometimes have ways to let stuff come out. It makes us feel more relax and feel much better afterwards...**

_It's the way!_

_That he makes you feel._

_It's the way!_

_That he kisses you._

_It's the way!_

_That he makes you fall in love._

_It's the way!_

_That he makes you feel._

_It's the way!_

_That he kisses you._

_It's the way!_

_That he makes you fall in love._

_Love._

She started walking around the water's edge her hands going with the words while she sang out, not caring who watched. Sesshoumaru leaped into the air and went the group of the trees that were to her left. Landing behind the trunk of the tree, he listened to it while he had his back to the trunk of the tree.

_Pretty girl, pretty girl_

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything._

_Pretty soon she'll figure out,_

_You can never get 'em out of your head._

_It's the way!_

_That he makes you cry._

_It's the way!_

_That he's in your mind._

_It's the way!_

_That he makes you fall in love._

_It's the way!_

_That he makes you feel._

_It's the way!_

_That he kisses you._

_It's the way!_

_That he makes you fall in love._

_Love._

Kagome stopped at the water's edge, tears running down her cheeks, dripping onto the grass below while bending down to look at her reflection. Sobbing, she closed her sapphire eyes, letting the silent tears continue to slide down the slope of her cheeks. Sesshoumaru smelled the salty tears, wanting to go toward her and give her comfort. 'It's me...'

**Of course...go...go to her.**

'No...' Sesshoumaru was about to leave, but, was stopped by Tenseiga's angry voice.

**You want her to cry her heart out for you! She just sang about you! And you want to leave her alone? I thought you were higher than that...**

No answer...

**Fine...go and walk away. You fucking coward.**

#Tenseiga!#

**Fuck off!**

#You can't push people!#

**I am not pushing him. He needs to face the fact! If you love her-if you truly love her Sesshoumaru, then you would walk right over to her and comfort her. And, do not tell me he can't! He's been denying this ever sense she pulled you out! So, do not tell me he _can't_. Bullshit. He's too stubborn. Too damn stubborn for his-**

Sesshoumaru had had enough and jabbed Tenseiga in the tree, 'That's...enough.'

**Hit a nerve did I? Good. You needed it.**

Sesshoumaru growled softly and left Tenseiga there.

**Hey! Do not leave me! Get your sorry ass over here!**

The demon lord kept walking away, away from his sword and the miko.

**Urg! I just want to strangle someone!** Without realizing it, Tenseiga sparked a dangerous red and attacked the tree, making it explode a bit. Kagome, hearing it, got up quickly to look at whoever gave off the small explosion. Sesshoumaru, hearing it as well, turned around and went back.

Pushing her headphones down to her neck, pulling her hair over it, Kagome walked cautiously up to the tree, seeing Tenseiga embedded in the tree's trunk made her gasp. "Tenseiga? Did he-" She stopped, feeling her heart speed up, 'He was here? He-did he hear me sing?' Taking the hilt of Tenseiga, she pulled it out and started walking ahead, almost running into the demon lord.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru didn't look at her, which made her confused, "What's wrong Sesshoumaru? Why won't you look at me?" Tenseiga pulsed in her hand, 'Eh? What?'

**Just wait.**

'Ah.' Bringing her left hand up, she waved it in front of his face, "Earth to Sesshoumaru? Come on, tell me what's-" Sesshoumaru caught her hand and pushed her against a tree nearby-hard. "Stop talking." Kagome winced when her back connected with the bark of the tree hard. Anger flared in her aura, as well as sadness, "I was only trying to get your attention!" Sesshoumaru glared down at her with his icy glare, one that made a chill go up her spine. 'I...I thought I would never receive that look again.' In that moment, she felt her heart break once again. 'I can't believe him!'

"Well, now you have my attention _miko_. Fully." Kagome glared back at him, new tears pricking her eyes, "What happened to you? You were so nice! Now-now you're back to your old self!"

"Nice?" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a bit while his grip on her left hand loosened.

"You were! Not right now though..." Tears kept doing her face while she looked down, not wanting to see his face. Her right hand on the CD player seemed heavy now. "Why did you go back to your old self?" Without thinking, Sesshoumaru growled, "Why do you always have to cry? I hate it when you cry." His grip tightened on her left hand and pulled her to him, his right arm wrapping around her. Kagome's eyes widened while she fell into his grasp, her right hand landing on his collarbone. The CD player dropped to the ground, hitting him in the process but he didn't seem to care. The headphone wire connecting to it popped out when it went down. Kagome was sure lucky of that.

Sesshoumaru went to her eyes and licked the tears. The movement made Kagome close her eyes while another blush coming upon the bridge of nose while she felt the soft tongue of the demon lord lick her tears away. When he accidentally licked the skin below her eyebrow, she gasped and shuddered. Pulling her head down fast while Sesshoumaru let his right let go of her left, letting it go toward underneath her chin and pushed it up. Glassy sapphire eyes locked with soft amber ones.

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome breathed out his name while he let go of her chin, going to her bangs running his fingers through her hair. His left arm pulled her closer to him, his tall and slim form now against her soft and petite. Kagome's sapphire eyes widened while her breath hitched when she saw the emotions in the demon lord's amber eyes. Before she knew it, he put his forehead on hers, his silver bangs merging with her black ones. "Kagome..." He pulled her closer to him, feeling her fit perfectly with his body. His right hand went to the base of her neck, above her headphones, "What...have you done to me?"

Amber eyes closed themselves in content while sapphire looked up at the demon lord in awe in his beauty. "Done...to you?" She shifted against him, now wishing she hadn't since she enjoyed the feeling down below her hips. Closing her eyes, she bit back a moan surfacing her. While doing so, she bent her down and her body moved again against him. 'Ah! Stop that!' A growl, a soft one, made her look up at the demon lord, who still had his eyes closed and looked like he was enjoying it. "What..." A breath came out from the demon lord while he felt his fangs lengthen and looked down at her, "...are you trying to do?" The words slipped through his teeth, almost like a hiss and a whisper combined. Kagome blushed, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't-what I mean is-" Making a frustrated groan she let her head fall, "I mean-I do not know..." Her forehead rested itself on cloth. White cloth, which was worn by the demon lord. 'Oops...' Kagome immediately pulled her head up, the blush reappearing and getting darker. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

A finger landed on her lips, silencing her. "I know." Sesshoumaru moved the tip of his nail over lips, which earned a squirm, and an amusing noise, from Kagome. "Don't do that! That tickles!" Sesshoumaru let out a deep chuckle and did it again. Kagome groaned and batted his hand away, "Stop that!" The hand, the right, came back to her, only to trail the nail across her cheek, underneath her jaw, and then back up across the chin to her lips. "And...what if I don't want to? What are you going to do about it Kagome?" A sly smirk appeared on the demon lord's face, which earned a glare from the miko. "I'll-" She kept her face scrunched up in anger while she though to herself, 'What **will** I do?' Before she even thought about it, she leaned up and kissed the lips of the demon lord.

Big mistake.

Sesshoumaru was a taken back at her **very** bold action. But, the moment only lasted when she broke the kiss. The blush was now the color of ketchup, "I'm-sorry that-that wasn't supposed to happen-" Kagome tried to pull away and run, but, Sesshoumaru kept her there. "Why are you running?"

"I just kissed you!" Kagome tried to get out of his grip once again, wanting to go and be on her own to over think why these things were happening. Sesshoumaru lifted up his right eyebrow, "Is that a bad thing?" He watched as she stopped struggling and looked up at him. Sesshoumaru brought down his head again to her left eye and licked the skin below her eye, chuckling when she shuddered. A moan came from her while he continued, "Please...stop..." Sesshoumaru did so and let go of her, watching her as she picked up that strange round device in her right hand. Before she went, she turned toward him and smiled, "I'll see you later Sesshoumaru." And with that, she ran off back to her friends.

#Wow...#

**You had to ruin the moment, didn't you?**

_Idiot..._

#Blah, blah, blah! It was hard enough for me to shut up all through that time...#

_**Heh.**_

Sesshoumaru started walking to the left, his mind filled with the miko and his lips still tingling from her kiss.

-------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked into camp and hurriedly put up her CD player along with her headphones. Looking at the flower poking out of its pocket made her smile when she was reminded of the demon lord. Unbuttoning it, she took out the flower and rubbed her left fingers on the petals. 'So soft...' Her smile deepened. Carefully, she got into her sleeping bag and put her hand underneath the pillow and put the other hand, which had the flower in its grasp, close to her face. The smell of the flower helped her lure her to sleep with a smile on her face.

-------------------------------------------------

"Ahh! Sister, did you see that!"

"Yes Destiny, I did."

"I didn't know that it would be so soon, but it was very romantic."

"Yes, yes it was. See, I told you it would be better."

"Of course sister. You always have the best of plans. What next?"

Lady Fate just smiled slyly at her sister, as well as taunting, "Well now, where would the fun be in that?" She watched as Destiny pouted and chuckled, "You just can't wait for the good stuff to come, can't you?"

"Well, since you know me well enough, and your sister, I think you know the answer." Both of them looked at each other and then laughed, "My, my Destiny, did you happen to pick that way of talking from me?"

"I don't know, did I?" While both of them giggled, their father was only shaking his head. "When will they grow up?"

"Never dear. Now, stop complaining. The world needs this and since it's their job, let them do it."

"I'm not afraid of Fate, I'm afraid of Destiny."

"Do not worry dear. Fate has her in control, which is good. She never listens to any of us but her sister."

"True...still have more of that wine?"

"Yes."

"Good. Give me three glasses please?" His wife chuckled, "But of course dear."

-------------------------------------------------

**RaaiSesshyFan:** I had to rewrite some of this so much Xx agh _(falls down)_

**Inuyasha:** What you get when you work on it for..._(counts)_ 5 days.

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Shut up you. I was multitasking with Gaiaonline, my friends on AIM and MSN IM, as well as reading more stories x3

**Inuyasha:** You were going to sleep a bit.

**RaaiSesshyFan:** So? I stayed up till 3:24 a.m. for two nights in a row. Odd...when I woke up, I felt great Oo

**Inuyasha:** Heh. This morning you didn't.

**RaaiSesshyFan:** That's because my mom woke me up so we could go to the movies to see Cars, which was pretty good :3 It did get...pretty boring Xx and I **love** Mater, who is voiced by Larry the Cable Guy. Perfect voice xx god, all the parents knew him xD He said, "Git-r-done!" and "That was funny right thur." _(cackles)_ I was the **only** teen in that movie box x3 And, boy, did I feel special I love any types of movies. I mostly get the mystery ones x3 I got some of the clues before my mom and dad and I even get the advertisements Oo while my parents don't.

**Inuyasha:** ZzZzZzZzZz...

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Oo eh heh ;;;; my bad x3 Well, that's it xD And guess what's going to be in the later chapters? A LEMON! I have one in mind! Shocker! Hell yes :D But, the lemon will be at A SIngle Spark, not here Xx heheheh. I don't want to get reported again xx


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Weeee...boredom. Hahaha..._(snort)_

**Inuyasha:**...okay...

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Sorry for not updating soon oo I had a major writer's block but, my friend helped me to get an idea.

**Disclaimer:**...ZzZzZzZzZzZz...eh what? Oh, you know the drill!

**The Weird Swords**

**Chapter Six - _Memories_**

Kagome woke up from her sleep, seeing that the flower was still in one piece and drank some of the water in the tube that it was in. Smiling, she brought up her left hand and rubbed the petals once again. 'Sesshoumaru...' She sat up and touched her lips with her right hand. 'That kiss...I can't believe I did that...' Her mind replayed the moment yesterday...

_A finger landed on her lips, silencing her. "I know." Sesshoumaru moved the tip of his nail over lips, which earned a squirm, and an amusing noise, from Kagome. "Don't do that! That tickles!" Sesshoumaru let out a deep chuckle and did it again. Kagome groaned and batted his hand away, "Stop that!" The hand, the right, came back to her, only to trail the nail across her cheek, underneath her jaw, and then back up across the chin to her lips. "And...what if I don't want to? What are you going to do about it Kagome?" A sly smirk appeared on the demon lord's face, which earned a glare from the miko. "I'll-" She kept her face scrunched up in anger while she though to herself, 'What **will** I do?' Before she even thought about it, she leaned up and kissed the lips of the demon lord._

_Big mistake._

_Sesshoumaru was a taken back at her **very** bold action. But, the moment only lasted when she broke the kiss. The blush was now the color of ketchup, "I'm-sorry that-that wasn't supposed to happen-" Kagome tried to pull away and run, but, Sesshoumaru kept her there. "Why are you running?"_

"_I just kissed you!" Kagome tried to get out of his grip once again, wanting to go and be on her own to over think why these things were happening. Sesshoumaru lifted up his right eyebrow, "Is that a bad thing?" He watched as she stopped struggling and looked up at him. Sesshoumaru brought down his head again to her left eye and licked the skin below her eye, chuckling when she shuddered. A moan came from her while he continued, "Please...stop..." Sesshoumaru did so and let go of her, watching her as she picked up that strange round device in her right hand. Before she went, she turned toward him and smiled, "I'll see you later Sesshoumaru." And with that, she ran off back to her friends._

Tears pricked her eyes, 'I left him...and he was being gentle.' She looked back at the flower, watching as her tears landed on the blue blanket, darkening the areas when they landed. Turning toward Shippou, she nudged him awake, "Come on Shippou. Rin is waiting." The small kitsune rubbed his eyes and looked up at her. "What's wrong Kagome?" Kagome got up, "Nothing. Let's go." Shippou looked at her walking form before running up to jump on her shoulder. "Are you sure Kagome? I can smell your tears."

Kagome nodded and wiped the said tears away with her right hand, "I'm fine."

-------------------------------------------------

Rin giggled while chasing Jaken around, "Come on Lord Jaken! This piece of grass will look good with your hat!" Jaken kept running around the area, "No! I do not want that piece of grass on my hat! No, no, no! Get away from me!" Rin continued laughing while running after the poor toad. Sesshoumaru watched in amusement while his ward chased after his retainer.

"Rin!" Shippou burst through the forest and ran toward Rin. "Shippou! Ahh! Not it!" Rin giggled while she ran from Shippou, who groaned, "You got fast at saying that!" Rin laughed while running from the kitsune. Sesshoumaru moved his amber gaze from the kitsune, and ward, toward the miko who walked out from the forest soon afterward. She wasn't going to get it that easy. Shippou launched himself toward her and jumped on her, "Hahaha! You're it Kagome!" He jumped from her and ran away from her with Rin. Kagome blinked, "Oh? Is that so?" Her hands went into fists playfully while she started running after them, "I'll get you two!"

"No you won't Kagome!" Rin giggled while running faster, Shippou trailing after her. Sesshoumaru felt a soft breeze against his right side, blowing his attire and silver-white locks to the left.

**See? Now, that is a family.**

#A really weird one-#

**You're weird as well.**

_All of us are. Can it!_

**Never be normal!**

#Yay!#

_You two are so related..._

Kagome finally tagged Rin, who squealed in surprise and excitement. "Aww!" She giggled while running after Shippou and Kagome. Kagome, who was faster than both of them, went behind Sesshoumaru. "I'm not a shield."

"Now you are." Rin, who saw that Kagome went toward Sesshoumaru, laughed and ran toward them. "Kagome! You can't hide behind Lord Sesshoumaru, that's cheating." Giggling, she went to the right, which made Kagome move to Sesshoumaru's right side. "No it's not." Rin ran toward her, which only made her start running again out in the field. "Awww! No fair! Kagome!" She ran after the miko while Sesshoumaru shook his head, but, a small smile was on his mouth.

**-------------------------------------------------**

"She's gone **again**!" Inuyasha's right ear twitched along with his right eyebrow. "We'll never get the jewel shards at this pace!"

"Now Inuyasha, remember what I said the other day?"

"Fuck that! She could wait at night!" Angered, the half-breed stomped away, following the scent. "I think we should go this time." Sango nodded and both of them followed Inuyasha while Kirara stayed at the campsite.

-------------------------------------------------

Rin giggled while tackling Kagome's leg, "This is so much fun!" Kagome smiled but shouted in surprise that Shippou tackled her neck, "Ah! Shippou!" Rin soon wrapped her arms around the poor miko's waist, which made the three of them fall down. Rin giggled, "Hehehe, whoops." She smiled, while Kagome laughed. Shippou rubbed the back of his head. Kagome looked up at the sky, seeing the puffy white clouds move slowly. Rin looked up at the clouds and looked back down at Kagome. Laughing, she laid down to Kagome's left while Shippou followed suit on her right.

"That cloud looks like a dragon!"

"No it doesn't, it looks like a shark!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

Kagome laughed at their argument, "Alright, it's a mix between a dragon and a shark." That made the three of them in a fit of giggles. One caught Kagome's eye. 'Hey...that one looks like Sesshoumaru's true form.' Indeed it did. It was posed up, while its massive body followed suit with his head. It looked like he was posing for a painting, or, a picture. Another memory flowed into her mind, remembering seeing it again yesterday...

_The dragon obeyed and flew off. Sesshoumaru walked toward Kagome, bending his muzzle down he licked Kagome's wound, the poison only damaging the blood coming out from her wrist while some of it seem to close up the flesh. Kagome moaned and cried out when she felt the poison merge her flesh back together. "Sess...hou...ah...maru." She hugged the bridge of his nose, enjoying the soft fur against her bare skin. The demon lord stood there while the miko hugged his muzzle. To anyone walking in any moment would think that the miko had tamed him. Without thinking, Kagome kissed the bridge of his nose and layed her right cheek back on it again._

A blush appeared on her face and brought up her hands, almost like she was crying, but, groaned. Rin and Shippou looked at her. "What's wrong Kagome?" Taking her hands away, she looked back up at the sky, "Nothing, just a bit tired."

"Ohh, you didn't sleep good last night?"

"Mm, mm." Kagome shook her head side to side while she kept looking at the sky-mostly the dog cloud. "Kagome!" Inuyasha burst through the trees, interrupting everyone. Sesshoumaru narrowed his amber gaze while Lord Jaken sighed. 'Oh boy, here we go again.' Ah-Un just snorted at the half-breeds loud entrance.

Kagome groaned, "I wish he would stop doing this." She got up from the ground and looked at Inuyasha, "What now Inuyasha? I told you that-hey!" Inuyasha grabbed her hand, "Let's go." Huffing, she swiped her arm away, "Do you mind Inuyasha? I told you that I would come and play with Rin."

"Keh." Inuyasha's right eyebrow twitched, "Do it at night then! We won't be able to get the jewel shards at this rate!"

"Then why don't you go by yourself?"

"I don't want to."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, her sapphire eyes studying him while she frowned, "Why?"

"Because! I need you with me!"

Kagome crossed her arms, "Oh, because you want your **shard detector** with you?" Inuyasha kept quiet. "Thought so. I'm staying." When she was about to turn, Inuyasha grabbed her arm, "No...not because you can sense the jewel shards." A blush appeared on his face, his silver bangs barely blocking it. Kagome looked at him, making sure she heard him right. "I-I want you with me because-because I love you." Kagome's heart skipped a beat. 'Wha-what?' Inuyasha pulled her to him, embracing her softly. That one embrace that made her feel safe and secure...the one she used to love...

Rin was shocked, and really hurt. She really wanted Kagome to be her mom. Without another thought, she ran toward Sesshoumaru. Shippou watched her go and looked back at the hugging couple. Sesshoumaru, who watched the scene, watched as his ward run sadly to him. He heard a hiccup come from her and looked at her in question. Rin sniffed and hugged his leg, tears falling down from her chocolate eyes. "Lor-Lord Inuyasha said he loves Kagome Lord Sesshoumaru."

His amber gaze kept on his ward, "What did she say back?"

"I-I don't know. I couldn't watch it anymore Lord Sesshoumaru. I-I want her as my mommy Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru looked at his half-breed and miko. 'So...she still loves him? Even after all those times?' His right hand went toward Rin's head and patted it. "It's okay Rin. Let's go." Rin sniffed and nodded, following him not before looking back at Inuyasha and Kagome. Ah-Un pushed her gently to start moving, not wanting her to be left behind.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome hugged him, snuggling her face in Inuyasha's red haori. 'He...he loves me.' A smile appeared on her mouth while she hugged Inuyasha tighter.

And what about the demon lord?

Kagome blinked. 'Sesshoumaru...?' Another scene flashed into her mind, following along with many others...

_Thank you Sesshoumaru!" Kagome launched herself to his figure and hugged him. She did a small scratch on her right cheek from on of the points on Sesshoumaru's armor. The scent of her blood almost made the thread of his demon control snap. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her, the raven locks being tangled in his slender claws. Kagome was enjoying the feel of him against her, which made her burry her nose more into him very disappointed that the armor was in the way._

_--_

_The demon lord's eyes looked at the flowers below him, his amber eyes showing a flicker of one emotion: sadness. "She was...but, she got sick and didn't get better. She soon died." A small breeze past through, whipping their hair, it was in the middle of being hot and cold in the sunlight._

_Kagome walked up to him silently and hugged him, offering him her comfort. He wrapped his arms around her gently. They stood like that until she pulled away, "I'm going to play with Shippou and Rin." A nod was given to her from him, so she turned on her heel and ran toward the two children, her hair and outfit being blown by the force of her running._

_--_

_"I'm going back."_

_"Why?" _

_"You know the reason why!" Turning toward where Shippou and Rin were playing and was about to shout Shippou's name so they would leave, but something stopped her. That something was a chest. A damn well built chest against her back. Her blush appeared once again._

_"Is this the reason why?" His voice was now low, like a whisper, while put his right hand on her hip while his left hand was sprayed on her neck, almost like a possessive movement. Kagome's breathing was loud and short while her heart sped up. 'I wish he-wait, why is he doing this? And why is my body tingling? This is Inuyasha's brother for crying out loud!' Kagome closed her sapphire eyes hard, while she wrenched her body away from him. "Don't do that!" Whirling around, she faced him, who had his arms on his sides, his amber eyes as casual as if nothing happened._

_"Don't do what?"_

_Kagome groaned and stomped off and sat down on the slope of the hill._

_--_

"_I see." Sesshoumaru looked at the field, seeing the flowers making a wave effect by a wind, "It's what happens when you spend time with her. She gets attached, and once she is attached, she won't let go. Although, on my hand, I saved her life, and she chose on her own to follow me. I didn't seem to care, even though I wanted to. Plus," Sesshoumaru knelt down to her level, his amber gaze now holding her sapphire one, "she's a child and doesn't know what would happen. She wouldn't even take the sight of so many others dying by the rampage of other demons to come and attack my lands."_

_Kagome sighed, knowing he was right, "So, you're saying you'll be willing to deal with her while the days wear on when I am gone and she won't have me or Shippou to come and play with her?"_

_A smile appeared on his lips, "Very smart." Sesshoumaru brought his hand up to a strand of hair on the left side of her face, rubbing it between his fingers..._

_--_

"_You're protecting her!"_

"_From you." Sesshoumaru's right hand let out the whip of light, which hit Inuyasha on the left cheek, a shout of pain coming from him. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha still had red eyes, but Sesshoumaru was still in control with his half-way demon self than Inuyasha. "But it's you! You're fucking protecting her!" Inuyasha had landed on the ground in a skid while Sesshoumaru looked at his brother in silence._

_Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, waiting for his answer._

_Poison dripped from the demon lord's right claw, the ground hissing when it melted it away. Finally, his voice came out in a hiss and a lower octave, "So what if I am?" His form was nothing until he dug his claws into Inuyasha's right shoulder, "There's no law against that, is there?" He dug more and more, the poison hissing when coming in contact with the half-breed bone, melting it, "Is there?" His voice was now a shout when a wind source out of no where picked up his bangs and hair while he pushed the half-breed away._

_--_

_Sesshoumaru walked toward Kagome, bending his muzzle down he licked Kagome's wound, the poison only damaging the blood coming out from her wrist while some of it seem to close up the flesh. Kagome moaned and cried out when she felt the poison merge her flesh back together. "Sess...hou...ah...maru." She hugged the bridge of his nose, enjoying the soft fur against her bare skin. The demon lord stood there while the miko hugged his muzzle. To anyone walking in any moment would think that the miko had tamed him. Without thinking, Kagome kissed the bridge of his nose and layed her right cheek back on it again._

'_She-what is she-' Wincing, his red eyes closed and pulled away from her. Shimmering down to his humanoid form he untied his obi and took off his armor. The outer haori was in his hands now and he walked over to Kagome giving it to her. "Wear this."_

"_A-are you sure?"_

"_Would you rather walk around like that?"_

_Kagome blushed, "No."_

_--_

_Sesshoumaru went to her eyes and licked the tears. The movement made Kagome close her eyes while another blush coming upon the bridge of nose while she felt the soft tongue of the demon lord lick her tears away. When he accidentally licked the skin below her eyebrow, she gasped and shuddered. Pulling her head down fast while Sesshoumaru let his right let go of her left, letting it go toward underneath her chin and pushed it up. Glassy sapphire eyes locked with soft amber ones._

"_Sesshoumaru..." Kagome breathed out his name while he let go of her chin, going to her bangs running his fingers through her hair. His left arm pulled her closer to him, his tall and slim form now against her soft and petite. Kagome's sapphire eyes widened while her breath hitched when she saw the emotions in the demon lord's amber eyes. Before she knew it, he put his forehead on hers, his silver bangs merging with her black ones. "Kagome..." He pulled her closer to him, feeling her fit perfectly with his body. His right hand went to the base of her neck, above her headphones, "What...have you done to me?"_

_Amber eyes closed themselves in content while sapphire looked up at the demon lord in awe in his beauty. "Done...to you?" She shifted against him, now wishing she hadn't since she enjoyed the feeling down below her hips. Closing her eyes, she bit back a moan surfacing her. While doing so, she bent her down and her body moved again against him. 'Ah! Stop that!' A growl, a soft one, made her look up at the demon lord, who still had his eyes closed and looked like he was enjoying it. "What..." A breath came out from the demon lord while he felt his fangs lengthen and looked down at her, "...are you trying to do?" The words slipped through his teeth, almost like a hiss and a whisper combined. Kagome blushed, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't-what I mean is-" Making a frustrated groan she let her head fall, "I mean-I do not know..." Her forehead rested itself on cloth. White cloth, which was worn by the demon lord. 'Oops...' Kagome immediately pulled her head up, the blush reappearing and getting darker. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"_

_A finger landed on her lips, silencing her. "I know." Sesshoumaru moved the tip of his nail over lips, which earned a squirm, and an amusing noise, from Kagome. "Don't do that! That tickles!" Sesshoumaru let out a deep chuckle and did it again. Kagome groaned and batted his hand away, "Stop that!" The hand, the right, came back to her, only to trail the nail across her cheek, underneath her jaw, and then back up across the chin to her lips. "And...what if I don't want to? What are you going to do about it Kagome?" A sly smirk appeared on the demon lord's face, which earned a glare from the miko. "I'll-" She kept her face scrunched up in anger while she though to herself, 'What will I do?' Before she even thought about it, she leaned up and kissed the lips of the demon lord._

_Big mistake._

_Sesshoumaru was a taken back at her very bold action. But, the moment only lasted when she broke the kiss. The blush was now the color of ketchup, "I'm-sorry that-that wasn't supposed to happen-" Kagome tried to pull away and run, but, Sesshoumaru kept her there. "Why are you running?"_

"_I just kissed you!" Kagome tried to get out of his grip once again, wanting to go and be on her own to over think why these things were happening. Sesshoumaru lifted up his right eyebrow, "Is that a bad thing?" He watched as she stopped struggling and looked up at him. Sesshoumaru brought down his head again to her left eye and licked the skin below her eye, chuckling when she shuddered. A moan came from her while he continued, "Please...stop..." Sesshoumaru did so and let go of her, watching her as she picked up that strange round device in her right hand. Before she went, she turned toward him and smiled, "I'll see you later Sesshoumaru." And with that, she ran off back to her friends._

'Sesshoumaru...' Kagome closed her eyes and wrenched herself away from Inuyasha, who now is looking at her in surprise. "Ka-Kagome?" Kagome looked at him with tears running down her cheeks. Inuyasha blinked and walked toward her. "No! Stay back!" Kagome backed away while she put her hands onto her face. 'Why is this happening to me? I love Inuyasha! Not his brother!'

"Kagome?" Inuyasha went up to her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong!" But, he didn't listen. He came up to her and pulled her into his embrace. "Kagome..." Inuyasha put his chin on top of her head, but, this only made it worse.

Kagome...

'That voice...it sounds like...Sesshoumaru's.'

I will always save you...no matter what... The image of the demon lord entered her mind from the dream, his silver white hair blowing in the wind while his amber gaze pierced through the night with it's color and softness. His face, kami, is what shocked her! Looked so loving toward her. Only toward her. Just for her. 'No!' Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, "No!" Inuyasha blinked at her while watching her, his heart swelling. "Ka-Kagome?"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha-but...I don't love you anymore." Kagome looked down at the ground. Inuyasha blinked again and growled, his hands turning into fists. "Kagome...don't tell me that you love my brother." He went toward her, holding her shoulders, "Not him." Kagome looked up at him, her sapphire eyes now filled with new tears, "Inuyasha...I-I'm sorry."

"No." He shook her, "No Kagome! You're mine! You'll always be mine!"

"Stop it Inuyasha!" She pushed him away, "Don't make this any harder!"

"Me! Making it harder! You're making it harder! I love you Kagome! I. Love. You!" Kagome closed her eyes, the tears now spilling down her cheeks, "You're too late to say that Inuyasha." Inuyasha groaned in frustration, "He gets everything! How can you love him already!"

Kagome glared at him, tears still running down her cheeks, while she vented her anger out, "Like I would know!"

"Sure you do! You fell in love with him! I don't think he even loves you back for that matter! I do! I said it to you, he hasn't!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha sadly, "You-You really don't know what love really is Inuyasha...you don't have to say it to tell them. He **showed** it to me! He was **nice** to me! He **saved** me twice! He did **everything** that you didn't do at all!"

"I did too!"

"You were a jerk!"

"Not my problem that you don't like my fucking attitude now, do you?" Inuyasha went up to her again, grabbing her shoulders gently, "Please Kagome...you all that I have left of-"

"-seeing Kikyou."

"What? No! No, no, no! Stop doing that Kagome! She's dead!"

"You kissed her."

"Aaagghh! Kagome!" Kagome had had enough and pulled away from him, "Just forget it Inuyasha and let's go. You made them leave anyways." Inuyasha growled, 'Damnit! Whatever that bastard did, it made her fall for him.'

-------------------------------------------------

Crickets chirped into the night, being interrupted by a low rumble in the clouds. Rin walked sadly, not in the mood to be happy. Ah-Un was walking lazily while Jaken kept waddling. Rin started crying again-softly-and looked at Sesshoumaru. Her savior. The low rumble sounded once again in the sky, letting out the rain to fall down fast. It dripped on the earth below it was a garden being watered forever and ever.

Sesshoumaru was having the most trouble than Rin.

**Damn rain...**

#At least your hilt is nice and neat-mine's horrible!#

_Oh shut up. You don't have a damn ribbon on your damn hilt you whiner._

#Huh? What's up with-#

**Rain. He hates it. Heheh...**

Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky while he kept walking, 'Are they against me?'

**Ehh, probably not. Your brother just is.**

'Heh.' His black shoes landed in a big puddle, which muddied up his shoes and pants a bit. 'I bet she's having fun with him right now.'

**Didn't know you were so-perverted.**

#He's a dog...what do you expect?#

_You're a sword, keep your damn mouth shut!_

#Fine...#

Rin let out a sneeze, "Ahhh, Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru stopped and turned toward her. "I think I got a cold Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin sniffed and wiped her left hand across her nose. She did have a red nose, which wasn't very good. "Wait here. I'll go find a cave." In a blur, he used his demon speed to find the said shelter, unaware of being close to a certain group nearby.

-------------------------------------------------

'Agh, I forgot my umbrella once again! Well...it's good that it's not that cold-ahh, who am I fooling?'

"Kagome." Shippou hopped onto her shoulder, his wet form now adding more weight on her shoulders. "Yes Shippou?" He leaned his mouth to her ear, his left hand covering it, like he was telling her a secret, "Rin really, really wants you to be her mommy." Kagome sighed and looked at Shippou, "I know Shippou." Shippou frowned, "Do you want her to be her mommy?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then back at Shippou, bringing up her right hand, whispering the word, "Yes."

Shippou smiled and almost shouted out for joy but was stopped by Kagome's right hand, "Shh!" Shippou giggled and hugged her neck, "She'll be happy when we get there later on." Kagome smiled, "I sure hope so."

'And, maybe I can talk with Sesshoumaru...' She looked up at the cloudy, dark sky, 'I really want to see him...' The image of him before appeared once again in her mind, which made her smile. 'Sesshoumaru...I love you...'

"Come on! I can see a small shack below this damned hill." They followed Inuyasha, who went ahead of anyone, tired of being in the rain while the others followed slowly.

-------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru finally found a cave for them to stay. Rin started to shiver, "Lor-Lord Sess-Sesshoum-ma-maru, I'm ca-ca-cold." Sesshoumaru looked over at Rin, "Come over here then." Rin did so, running toward him. He picked her up in his lap and guided his tail around her, watching her snuggle into it while she fell asleep.

_Rin sniffed and hugged his leg, tears falling down from her chocolate eyes. "Lor-Lord Inuyasha said he loves Kagome Lord Sesshoumaru."_

_His amber gaze kept on his ward, "What did she say back?"_

"_I-I don't know. I couldn't watch it anymore Lord Sesshoumaru. I-I want her as my mommy Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru looked at his half-breed and miko. 'So...she still loves him? Even after all those times?' His right hand went toward Rin's head and patted it. "It's okay Rin. Let's go." Rin sniffed and nodded, following him not before looking back at Inuyasha and Kagome._

'Why does this scene keep coming up?'

**Gee, I don't know, maybe because-you love her?**

#Love can give you headaches...major ones, especially when images keep running on and on-#

_Shut. The. Hell. Up. I think we all know._

#Grouchy.#

_Whiny._

#Bitchy.#

_Loud mouth._

#Jackass.#

_Loser._

#Ah-eh-a-arg! Damn you!#

Lightning flashed brightly, its light almost blinding them, while thunder clapped in the sky loudly afterward. Rin winced and snuggled more into the demon lord's lap. "I hate it when there's thunder."

"Why is that?" Oh, he knew why...

"Because...it's loud!"

"What about lightning?"

"It's fine-it doesn't make any sound."

"Mmm, but, it can kill you."

"It can?" Rin sat up in his lap and looked up at him, her nose still red.

"Indeed."

"Oh..." And right then, lightning flashed again while the thunder came over it. Rin flinched at it but, didn't whine this time. "Can it hurt us here?"

"No."

"That's good." Rin smiled up at Sesshoumaru, who looked down at her, seeing that same smile that he saw when she saw him wounded after Inuyasha used the Wind Scar. 'Although...it's not the same that Kagome gives...'

-------------------------------------------------

"Finally." Inuyasha went toward the opening of the shack, or, what seemed like one. "It's abandoned. We can use it." He walked in, the others following inside. "We need some wood."

"Great...I'll go-ahhchoo!"

"Uh oh, he's getting sick."

"No shit Sherlo-ah ah ahchoo!" Inuyasha sniffed and growled, "Damnit! I don't see why I get sick while you all don't!"

"Well...we have these."

"Kagome doesn't though!"

"Yeah, I don't have them."

Shippou smirked, "And, she takes good care of herself, unlike you." He closed his eyes while smiling, Inuyasha looking at him with a deadly glare. "Shiiiiipou!"

"Sit."

_**Wham!**_

"The hell! I didn't do-ahchoo-anything! Arrrg!"

"Sure you didn't. I know you too well that after you say his name like that, you're about to hit him."

"Gah!" Inuyasha stayed in his crater, since it acted like a bed for him. "Whatever. Someone just needs to go and get some firewood."

"It's raining. I doubt any of the wood will be useful."

"Actually, there is a tree to the west of here."

Kagome's heart rate sped up from the mention of the word "west" and without thinking, she shouted, "I'll go!" Everyone looked at her while she sweatdropped. "I'll be fine."

"I guess you're right. Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't like any of us to be in his lands."

"Keh. She just wants to be see him."

Kagome, and the others, ignored him. "Shippou, want to come?"

"Ah-eh-hah. I want to stay here."

"Alright. I'll be back soon!"

-------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru decided to walk around in his lands, leaving the others in the cave. There were a few demons trying to challenge him, but, he killed them. The thought of such weaklings challenging him was quite amusing but, a waste of time. It was either fight them, or loose his lands.

**Boooriiinnnng. We need more powerful ones. Heheh, let's fight each other. I'm up first!**

#...um...are you okay Tenseiga?#

_She's into the dark side._

**Don't worry, I have a lantern to find my way to the hot fudge sundae at the end.**

#The what?#

**It's a type of desert. Come on people!**

#Never-oh yes, yes I have. Hahaha.#

_...yup, you two are really related._

**Bored. It happens. Plus, there's nothing else to do but hang on for dear life on this obi. Heheh.**

_True...but, I have a more square one._

#Lucky bastard. We have round ones.#

**At least there's pressure to hold us up.**

#True that.#

Sesshoumaru felt a massive headache coming but, soon disappeared when he sensed someone. 'What is she doing here?'

**She? Oh ho-she wants to see you.**

#And here comes her -romantic- mode.#

**Shut up. At least it's not the -idiot- mode.**

_Heheheheh._

#Damnit! Why can't I ever have the good lines!#

-------------------------------------------------

"Ah!" Kagome jumped down from a rock that was in her way, landing on the low ground below, some of the mud splashing to the side while she balanced herself so not to fall. She still had Sesshoumaru's haori and obi on, since she never got the chance to go back home and it was raining calmly now. "I wonder how faaarrr whoa!" Kagome grabbed a trunk of a tree nearby and straightened herself up. "Phew...that was close." Kagome sighed and looked up at the canopy of the trees she was surrounded by, seeing the cloudy sky and feeling the cold raindrops fall onto her.

"I hope it's-eh ah-closer now." Kagome soon fell upon a clearing, full of grass, and was happy to find it. Her feet were happy too, but, were even happier when she took off her shoes. "Ahhh, that feels good." The rain made the grass stick to her a bit, but, she didn't mind. Sitting down, she sprawled out her legs and looked up at the sky, the sky all nice and cloudy. She heard the rain pelt the grass gently, creating a soothing mood. "I wish I had my camera. It's so beautiful." Leaning back, she put her hands on the ground, feeling the grass tickle her with their wet tips while the wind brushed against her softly.

She watched the cloudy, gray clouds move to the west slowly, wishing she were a cloud. Being able to go around the world freely, but, soon disappearing and then being made over and over again. But, she was made for a reason. As well as a purpose. What purpose? She has yet to find out. With a long sigh she sat up and wiped her hands, a couple of wet blades falling from her hands and to her kimono. Sesshoumaru's haori. Kagome blushed while wiping them off to the side and got back up. "I'll just walk through without shoes until I get to the end." The grass squished below her feet, feeling them caressing her ankles like slimy snakes while she walked across the field. Grasshoppers twitched their attenas(sp?) in the air, searching for their friends while hopping on the plants. The clouds moved slowly up above, like a traffic jam during the busy hour of a weekday. Shoes were slipped on her feet while she reached the end of the grassy field. With a sigh, she started walking into the forest once again, her feet a bit unhappy when the shoe connected with the ground. 'I just have to find that tree, get the wood and then go back.'

"Why, hello there. I believe I haven't seen you before."

Kagome moved her head to the left and the to the right, trying to find who had spoken. A chuckle came out, words following it, "To your far left." Kagome looked to the left more and saw-a tree with a head in it's bark! "Eh?" Turning toward it, and walking toward it so she could stand in front of her. "You-"

"Before you freak out, I am Bokusenou. I'm a magical tree."

'That's obvious...', thought Kagome. "Are you the tree who doesn't get wet?"

The head tried to give her a nod, "Indeed, I am. You need some wood?" Kagome nodded while smiling, "Yeah. My group does." The head let out a sound of what seemed something had vibrated in his throat-trunk in his case. "Ahh, do you have something to cut them with?"

"No. Not really."

"Hmm-that's not good. I don't think there's nothing, or someone, around to help you-"

"Is that so Bokusenou?"

Bokusenou's eyes rolled to the left, while Kagome turned her head to the familiar calm voice. The same voice that belonged to the one who had haunting her. The demon lord walked out from the trees to reveal himself, his hair damp, as well as his attire and tail, but, still looked beautiful. 'I bet if he had mud on him, he would look beautiful as well.' A smile appeared on her lips, "Hello Sesshoumaru." He gave her a nod to her while he walked to her far right. "So...what branch should I cut?"

"This one." Bokusenou wiggled the branch, some of the leaves hanging on it falling to the earth below in a swaying action. Sesshoumaru brought up his right arm, letting the whip to use to kill so many people in the past years, to cut down small parts, to be firewood, for the woman he had met six days ago. Without realizing it, he was slowly falling...

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." Kagome went to the pieces of wood that was cut perfectly by the demon lord's whip and put them in her arms one by one. She did have difficulty at first to bend down to get the others but, finally got them to be in her arms without a fuss. "I'm going to go back. My group is probably getting worried."

"Sesshoumaru, you should probably go with her."

"Hmm?" The demon lord looked at Bokusenou.

"Oh no, he doesn't have to."

"Afraid?"

"Eh?" Kagome blinked her sapphire eyes at the demon lord, who seemed to be...teasing her? "Afraid? Now, why would I be afraid?"

"Afraid I might have something else I need to do?"

"Ohh...no-well-yeah. You don't have to come with me if you don't want-"

Sesshoumaru just walked toward her, passing her, "Come. I have nothing else to do." Kagome sighed, "You know, I can take care of myself-" She started walking behind him but, stopped when he stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. "I didn't say you could Kagome. I just want to take you back to the group."

"You-you do?"

He let a small smile appear on his lips, "Now, you know I do not lie." With a frustrated and playful groan, Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yes. I. Know." Sesshoumaru smirked, "Good." Turning his back forward, he started walking again, Kagome behind him. Oh, he leaved to tease her, enjoying that fiery glow in her sapphire eyes-making them enchanting and wanting to get lost in them forever.

When they got close to the shack that Kagome and her group were staying in, Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at her, "Here you are." Kagome smiled, "Thanks again Sesshoumaru." While she walked by him, he caught her left arm gently,which made sparks of pleasure surge through the both of them. "Before you go Kagome..." His eyes met hers, who were in question. "Meet me here tonight. I want to show you something." Kagome smiled tenderly, "Alright. Thanks again for helping me, as well as coming with me." Sesshoumaru watched her walk down the path before transforming once again to his true form to go back to his lands.

"Hey guys! I'm back and have the firewood!" Kagome came in the shack with a smile on her face. Sango looked up and smiled, "Welcome back-oh my-that's a lot." Sango got up and helped Kagome while Miroku made a square hole in the middle of the floor so they could put the firewood there without the shack catching on fire. Shippou sent a foxfire toward it, lighting the firewood into flames, which sent warm waves in the shack. Inuyasha had smelt the scent of his brother on Kagome right when she walked in. 'They probably hugged again.' Growling mentally, he shifted his laying position so he was facing the wall while he layed on his right side.

"How did you get these so cut perfectly Kagome?"

"I-I had some help."

"By who?"

"Keh, isn't it obvious? That bastard of a half-brother of mine did. After all, it was in his lands."

"He actually helped you Kagome?"

"He didn't attack you?"

"Yes Miroku he did. No Sango, we're friends."

'Heh, friends my ass.' Inuyasha grumbled. "And, um-I'm going to meet him later on." Now, that made him even more mad, "Why?" Shifting into a sitting position facing her, his amber eyes looked at her like she was a disgrace. "He has something to show me." Everyone's eyebrows lifted, eyes were widened while gasps filled the room.

"W-what!"

"Show you something?"

"Do you trust him that much?"

"I wonder what it is."

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha turned at Shippou, "Shippou!"

"What? I'm just wondering."

"Yes, he wants to show me something. Why wouldn't I trust him? He's done a lot. He's saved me and been very nice to me the past six days." Inuyasha growled, jumping up, "There's no way in hell that you're going!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "You can't order me to do anything." Inuyasha went toward her, grabbing her right arm and dragged her out in the forest so he talk to her alone.

"What is the matter with you Inuyasha?"

"Did anything I say to you in that field mean **anything** to you!" Kagome blinked her sapphire eyes and glared at him, "I told you that I didn't love you anymore! What part can you not get!" Her hands were now in fists by her hips while she shouted back. "Why don't you love me anymore?"

"Because you had so **many** chances! You hurt me by seeing Kikyou all the time!"

"I'm sorry. You would've done the-"

"No I wouldn't Inuyasha! I would never, ever, do that!"

"But, why **_him_** Kagome?"

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are! You told me today that you did! You're still wearing his haori for kami's sake!"

"That's because I haven't had any time because you just want to keep finding the jewel shards."

"You still had those other times, like, going at night? Oh yeah! You saw him that time as well!"

"Sit."

_**Wham!**_

"I can't believe you're jealous with your brother. You had Kikyou before and he had no one. But, this is not pity for him. I love him Inuyasha. If you were me, then you would understand, but, since you're not, I'm sorry. Find someone else to share your life with." Inuyasha grunted when he got up from the small crater and walked up to her. "Kagome...please-"

'Does he not get it!'

"-be careful." Inuyasha took her in a hug-tightly-and let her go. He soon ran into the forest before Kagome could say anything back. Wanting time to think, she went to the area where she was to meet Sesshoumaru later on. 'Inuyasha is jealous of his brother.' She sighed mentally while she kept walking. 'Why does life get harder? I still do have feelings for Inuyasha but, the ones for Sesshoumaru are far more greater.' She stopped walking and looked at the ground. 'Come to think of it, it's even greater when I loved Inuyasha.'

-------------------------------------------------

"Ah! Lord Sesshoumaru, you're back!" Rin got up and ran to her savior happily, clinging to his left leg as always. Looking up, she caught the lord's amber gaze with her brown ones, "I'm all better now Lord Sesshoumaru. See? No sneezing." Her smile appeared on her mouth while he patted the top of her head. "Let's go." Rin climbed up on Ah-Un and sat on the saddle specially made for the dragon mix. They all followed Sesshoumaru who led the way.

-------------------------------------------------

Night soon came slowly over the land, the fire still crackling in the middle of the shack while everyone surrounded it, watching the dancing flames in silence. It has been that way since after they ate. The fire spit some of the wood out to the ground but went out in five milliseconds after it was airborne. Shippou picked up a stick and poked the fire without much effort. Kagome soon got an idea to break the odd silence, "I'm going to go take a bath."

Sango blinked her brown eyes and sat up, "I'll go with you." Kagome gave her friend a smile while the two of them got their things and went to go find the small pool of water that Kagome found while going to the Western lands.

"Wow. This is a pretty good sized one to take a bath in." Sango and Kagome but their things beside the edge while stripping out of their clothes. "Yup, sure is." Both of them got in the the water's depths. "Ahhh. Sure feels good in a humidity day."

"Humid?"

"This type of weather is called humid in my time."

"Ohh, I see. Yes, it sure is." Sango brushed some hair behind her ears and looked at her friend, "So, Kagome...do you still love Inuyasha?" Kagome sighed while getting up a bit to walk around the small parameter of water, "A little bit." Kagome trailed her finger in the water, making odd designs in it. Sango put up her right hand on her chin, "I wonder who you love now," she said playfully. Kagome stopped her finger in the water and looked over at Sango, a small blush on the bridge of her nose. Sango saw it none of the less and giggled. "You know Kagome, you're probably the luckiest woman to have that demon lord save you and being kind to you."

That only made Kagome blush more while she turned her body toward Sango and sinking back in the water until the water almost went in her ears. Her hair were like black silk swarming above and in the water. "I-I guess I am. The only problem is-what if he doesn't love me back?"

Sango dropped her hand back in the water while she looked at Kagome in question, "Now why would he reject you?" Kagome moved only her sapphire eyes to look at her, "I'm human Sango. He's a demon. We can never be together." Sango almost replied but, decided for the demon lord to tell her the real truth instead of her. "Maybe, but-you may never know what he will say back to you."

"I know, I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. Now, let's wash ourselves before Inuyasha gets on us about taking to long." Both of them giggled while they started to run the soap across their bodies while the shampoo was applied on their hair. Both of them helped out with each other's back and the back of the hair, as well as washing the shampoo off to make sure that they got all the shampoo off.

Kagome got out and dried herself and once again put on Sesshoumaru's haori. If she didn't know any better, her body dried even more than the towel would've done when the material was on her once again. It was silky, soft and still held the scent of Sesshoumaru. Sango put on her daily outfit and the both of them went back to the shack with their belongings.

When they got back, Inuyasha didn't even look at Kagome. She knew that he was still jealous and thinking that looking, or speaking, at her would keep him from getting onto her about his half-brother not deserving her. "I'm going to go now."

"Have fun Kagome."

"And, what is that supposed to mean Miroku?"

"Eh? I meant have a great time." Miroku smiled nervously while he was getting a glare from Sango, as well as Inuyasha. Kagome only shook her head while laughing at Miroku's bad choice of words. A soft breeze blew against her, making the haori and her hair dance with it while she walked to the place where the demon lord was supposed to meet her. 'I wonder what he wants to show me...' The night was surely beautiful tonight, high up above the Earth was the moon, a crescent moon, glowing brightly as ever before while the stars surrounded it, enjoying the beautiful white and blue glow in the sky.

"I see my haori is still on you."

Kagome saw the figure of the demon lord in front of her and stopped three feet from him, "Yeah, I didn't have time to go to my own time to get more clothes." She smiled in embarrassment, her arms going behind her while the wind once again blew against them, making her appear more beautiful to the demon lord. Getting out of trance, Sesshoumaru started walking to the right, "Follow me." Kagome opened her eyes and followed him into the forest once again that day. The trees seemed to be appearing more older when they kept walking in the same direction. She almost ran into a firefly who was crossing in front of her. Kagome stopped in time so not to hit the insect, "Whoops, sorry." As if the firefly understand her, it's light blinked twice and flew to the direction it was going before. 'I wonder where that came from, fireflies don't just go-' Before she could finish, she was met with a beautiful scene. A waterfall was in the far area of, what it seemed, a secret place in the lands, while a tunnel was seen just below the top of where the water fell down into a big, pool of water. The mist from the water created a rainbow effect while some sakura trees were growing randomly by the water's edge. A lot of fireflies were flying around the area in groups, creating the effect of the place being enchanting. She even swore she would expect to see unicorns running underneath the waterfall for kami's sake! It was just too beautiful.

Sesshoumaru had stopped by a sakura tree that was ahead of them and smiled at her while she looked around in awe. Kagome walked forward while she looked more into the area, seeing that it was surrounded by very big, and tall, trees full of rich, green leaves. When she stopped in front of Sesshoumaru, she looked up at him with a smile of happiness on her face. "This is beautiful Sesshoumaru. Although, it looks a bit familiar-" 'That one night when I kissed him!' Sesshoumaru smiled even more when she opened her eyes in surprise, "It may look like the one where I heard you sing Kagome, but, this one...reminds me of you even more." Kagome blushed when he wrapped his right hand around her waist to pull her close to him. "What about your armor, I might-oh-" Her sapphire eyes met with only white cloth with no armor in the way. A chuckle came from him, "No need to wear one tonight."

He took her right hand in his left hand to bring it up to his left shoulder. Kagome blushed even more while she felt his right hand curl around her petite waist, like a snake protecting it's treasure, to make her body mesh with his. "Sesshoumaru..." The demon lord moved switched his left hand with his right, so he could cup her cheek with his right hand, rubbing it with his thumb gently, "This used to be where my mother went to relax. I only came here once and that was when I had a day off training. The fireflies knew her very well and even made her dance with them when she brought me that one day." He moved his forehead so it would be against hers, his amber eyes closing while she did the same, both of them enjoying the feelings that were surfacing inside of them. "Kagome...," he whispered her name so softly and tenderly that it made a tear run down her right cheek. He licked the tear with his velvet tongue and licked her eyelid-knowing that that was a sensitive area.

Kagome let out a squeak when she felt his tongue run itself across her right eyelid, "Don't-do that!" Sesshoumaru only gave her a chuckle and trailed his tongue to the left, outlining her jaw now and when he got to her chin, he stopped. Bringing his right hand behind her head, cupping it gently, his breath tickled her lips, "You, Kagome, have made this Sesshoumaru fall...hard." Without waiting for her to move, or respond, he gave her a soft and slow kiss. It seemed as if their souls woke up and started flying and swaying upward. Twisting. Turning. Demon and miko merging with each other slowly, not wanting this to go to fast for it would disappear before they knew it. Kagome's legs felt like liquid, thankful that Sesshoumaru wrapped his left arm around her tight so she wouldn't fall. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss, wanting to see the miko that made him fall even more in the past few days slowly. Her lips were bruised while her blush was to it's fullest on the bridge of her nose, "Oh...my..." She loved his kiss! It was better than she would ever imagine-and it almost felt like it was the only kiss that it would make her feel this wonderful!

Sesshoumaru nipped her lips and licked them, making her shudder and moan in pleasure. Kagome brought up her right hand to his left, pointed ear to scratch it at the base. This earned a small growl and a shudder from the demon lord, which made her giggle. "I found your sensitive spot." Another chuckle came from him, "One of the few." Now, this made our little Kagome even more curious-very. "But, the other places cannot be reached now." Kagome's heart rate sped up while she felt something wet between her legs. Sesshoumaru smirked at her and rested his forehead against hers once again, "Of course-we won't go to that-just now, now would we?" Oh, he was teasing her! She needed him-and now! "Sesshoumaru!" She practically lunched herself onto him, knocking him back a bit, only to regain footing. "Anxious are we?" A inhuman growl escaped from her, "Stop that! You're teasing me!" Sesshoumaru let out another soft growl while he looked at her face, "Which I love to do to you. You're face that you make when you're mad is beautiful." A groan escaped from her when he brushed his left hand across the tip of her left breast, "A-ahhh...Sess-Sesshoumaru." Kagome clung to him even closer, wanting his whole body to press against hers. Sesshoumaru's body was rock hard, as well as a certain place down south, which was prodding against the bottom of her stomach. Both of them felt the beautiful feeling from their sexes growing in height, wanting to have more and more of each other.

"Kagome?" The moment broke when Inuyasha interrupted the beautiful moment. "Inuyasha." The half-breed looked over at his half-brother, who only looked back at him. He let a smirk appear on his face, "And you once said humans were weak?" Sesshoumaru looked at his half-brother in a bored way, "Why are you here?"

"Just to tell you something of course."

"And what may that be?"

The smirk came back to Inuyasha's lips while he looked at them both, "Just tell me when the **pups** come of course." Now, that had made Kagome's blush appear once again to it's extreme when it made Sesshoumaru think-well-not very himself. Inuyasha waved a goodbye to them and leaped back into the forest before Kagome had time to sit him. "Why that-nahh!" Kagome's hands were in fists angrily while she brought them up. Sesshoumaru walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist, "Is there a problem when bearing our pups?"

Kagome calmed down and dropped her fists, which were now back to regular, "Eh?" She turned toward him, "But-they would be half-breeds-" She was stopped by a finger on her lips, "I will love anything that you will bare Kagome...," he whispered and nuzzled the left side of her neck, swirling his tongue around a spot and nipped it a few time. Kagome smiled happily and hugged him, loving the feeling she got when she was with him, as well the feel of his fangs nipping her. "I love you Sesshoumaru." When he pulled his head away from her neck, she quickly leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Woohoo! Another chapter! Finally! XX

**Inuyasha:** I was barely in this one ;;

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Whine, whine, whine. That's all you do! Anyways, for those on A Single Spark, or, for those who aren't registered on FanFiction(dot)net, I have made a notify list if you wishto be notified when I update my stories :3 Here's the url:

raye(dot)notifylist(dot)com/rsf(underscore)stories(dot)html 


	7. Chapter 7: Dance at Night

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Holy...she's updating! Oh my Oo hahaha, nothing else to do in this apartment x3

**Inuyasha:** Riiiighht. You read fanfictions-

**RaaiSesshyFan: **So! I need my breaks man! Gawd ;;

**Inuyasha:** Tell that to the readers-

**RaaiSesshyFan: **_(gets butcher knife; eyes gleam evilly)_ Did you say something Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha:** Eh-heh ; no.

**RaaiSesshyFan: **Good puppy x3

**Inuyasha:** Hey-wait a minut-

**Disclaimer:** Unless some big, ass miracle happens and I own these characters, then, well, they're not mine ;;

**For those who want the lemon, please go to my profile and scroll down till you see a link to A Single Spark. Scroll all the way down and you'll see this story on top of all the others. Also, I did put it in a rated R scene, it hasn't been used before (I think) so, don't think I wouldn't give you a sexy scene after the cleaner version of the lemon x333 Trust me, you'll love it. Well, depends on who you are oO  
**

**The Weird Swords**

**Chapter Seven - _Dance at Night_**

Sesshoumaru licked her lips, begging for entrance while he cupped her head tighter with his right hand. Kagome granted him entrance for her mouth and moaned when she felt Sesshoumaru run his tongue all over inside in her mouth. She pressed herself more against him, begging for more while she grabbed the silky, cloth of his haori tightly. Gaining courage, she slipped her own tongue in his mouth and licked over his fangs, which earned a shudder, a soft growl and arms, as well as tail, to be wrapped around her immediately. Giggling, she did it again, which made the demon lord crumble once again.

Pulling her head back, almost hurting her neck since he was holding it and pushing it so hard toward him, she smiled at him, "I found another one." Sesshoumaru's eyes were now dark amber while he smiled back at her, "So you have..." Moving his mouth to her left ear, he swirled his tongue on the shell and went with it down to the right until he reached the side. Tilting his head to the left-deeply-his fangs connected with the sensitive skin, making Kagome squirm and making an odd noise. Her hand almost came up to scratch the area where he nipped her so it would stop tingling like an itch. Sesshoumaru chuckled at her actions while he licked the area hard. After he did that, he brought down his mouth once again hers, feeling her kissing back, his hands went to the obi that held the haori of his, that he had given to her when that dragon tried to rape her, and untied the bow that was made behind her. Kagome felt it untie, her sapphire eyes opening while a blush appeared on her face once again. The obi landed on the ground like it was a stick, since it was heavy, but, before she could blink-Sesshoumaru had pushed the haori open to run his left claw across her creamy skin.

"Not fair! You still have yours decent." Kagome glared up at him while she broke the kiss, as well as pulling her body away from his a bit. Sesshoumaru merely chuckled and looked into her sapphire eyes while he continued to guide his left hand across her sloping body, "No one is stopping you." He pulled her to him tightly once again while he pushed the haori off of her shoulders, and he added, "Now, are they?" Kagome's eyes widened and then her hands went to his obi and untied it in a flash, flinging it to the right and then opened the kimono more so she could roam her hands across his flawless chest. It felt like rocks being cut into soft edges while the top were very soft while she roamed her hands down to his belly, feeling the muscles ripple under the skin on her way down slowly.

Sesshoumaru pushed her gently down to the ground while giving off a soft growl, his tail coiling under her to create a bed while he was on top of her laying form. Her raven hair was now sprayed behind her like wings. Bending down to the left side of her neck, he licked and nipped the area while his silver hair pulled across her body like a silk sheet. Kagome moved her head to the left, now against his while she enjoyed the pleasure going through her neck. Bringing up her hands to his haori, she pushed it to his left arm, watching as he moved it so the sleeve would come off while she did the same to the right. The haori was now free on his back like a blanket. Bringing up his head to look down at her, he started to push off the haori she had on her, watching as her rounded and creamy breasts appeared in his view, as well as her flat stomach. Kagome blushed while she felt his eyes roam over her body which shivered underneath his amber gaze, as well as forgetting her bra when she took a bath with Sango. No one could blame her though by wanting to be in the haori that he gave her.

Hovering his right claw over her left breast, he swirled the tip of his pointer finger around her breast and right when he was going back to where he started, he glided it up to the peak. Tilting the finger upward, making sure the finger was now against it, he rubbed it in a circular motion until it was hard like a surface of a pencil. Cupping the breast in his right claw, he gave it attention like he was massaging someone's shoulder. Kagome moaned underneath him and arched her chest up to him, seeking for more attention. Sesshoumaru smirked and bent his head down, taking place of his claw and swirled his tongue around it like it was covered in ice cream. When he finally reached the top, he nipped down onto the peak. He felt her body tense up in pleasure while he watched her head push down against his fluffy tail. "Sess...Sesshou-maru!" Sesshoumaru went to her right breast, his left claw kneading it like he did with the other one before swirling his tongue and sucked on it. Making sure his fangs hooked on it a bit while sucking on it, he pushed the haori even lower down her body, seeing her underwear covering her sex. "And, what is this?" Kagome opened her sapphire eyes, which closed in pleasure, and looked at him. "It's underwear. We wear them otherwise, the clothes we wear will, well, not be so pretty without them and, very uncomfortable." Sesshoumaru looked at the said _underwear_ and then back at her, "So, I can't tear it off?"

"No."

"Hmm, too bad then."

Before Kagome could say, or do anything, he ripped off the material with a flick of his right claw. "Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru flung it to the right like it was a useless piece of cloth. "I'm sure you have more in that bag of yours." Well, she couldn't argue with that. "Yeah, I do." Sesshoumaru chuckled softly and let a smirk appear on his mouth while he leaned down to her lips, kissing her softly while his right hand trailed down her stomach to her sex, prodding it gently with the tip of his pointer finger with his right claw. Kagome moaned while her hips bucked up to his claw, wanting more and more of it. Sesshoumaru kept kissing her while he added his pointer and middle finger inside her clit, pumping them in and out, smelling her arousal even more while her bodies did all sorts of things in result. Sesshoumaru took out his fingers and licked them clean with his tongue, enjoying the taste of her registering on his tongue. When he was done, he got up, taking off the rest of his attire and, when he was done, he stood there all in his naked glory. The crescent moon's rays hit him in the right places. Kagome watched as he bend down to her and crawled over her form like a predator capturing its pray for the night.

Take her now! Mark her as yours-forever!

The demon snarled at the chains that kept it from being free. It wanted to mark her and mate with her as well. 'Not yet-you will-'

Yes, now! Let me go! Let me enjoy this feeling as well!

Seeing that it would be careful by saying those words, he let the chains gave way-the demon springing into action. Eyes that were once amber-were now blood-shot with blue-green pupils while his hair was jagged. Fangs lengthened a bit more while his claws did as well. With a growl of pleasure, the demon guided the body's head to the left side of her neck. The one area where one demon marks his mate. If straight-it will only be a mate in the mean time. But, if it was slanted-it meant they were its life-mate and must **only** be their mate for all their time-even if death separated them. The demon made the decision on who will be its life mate or not inside of the body and being it was partnered with to share the body made for both of them. One for control-and one for finding both of their life mate. For Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father, both he and his demon had two-it wasn't meant to happen-it just did. Sesshoumaru's mother was the first life mate. Odd that their father had a second one puzzled Sesshoumaru when he was introduced to her. It was **very** rare to have two.

She's indeed our life mate...I shall mark-

'We will mark her-together.'

The demon allowed a smirk appear on the body's face against Kagome's skin. I like the way you think Sesshoumaru-I am honored to share this body-and miko-with you. Let us both mark her for us, and only us. Both of them titled the head to the right and bit down to mark her as their life mate. Both of them tumbled into the waves of pleasure that they created in the night as well as in the enchanted looking place Sesshoumaru had just shown her. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at the demon lord she loved very much-only to see red eyes mixed with amber. "Sesshoumaru?" The demon chuckled in the body's mind, Clueless...eh?

'She does not of how it works.

Ahhhh. I see. I'm going back to sleep-this miko really makes me relaxed... The demon let Sesshoumaru once again in control, the body's eyes now back to amber. "Sesshoumaru? Why were your-"

"I'll tell you later...your scent is making me-and my demon-very..." Sesshoumaru yawned, his fangs showing in the moonlight, their tips glistening, while his tongue came out and his mouth widened like a dog would yawn when sleepy. After he closed his mouth, he licked his fangs and looked at Kagome, who was trying very hard not to laugh. "So, you do lick your fangs like a regular dog after you yawn." She stifled another giggle coming through and it didn't work when he gave her a playful glare. "Yes, I do. But, I bet you would like something else on what a _regular_ dog does." He smirked-evilly-while the moon gave his fangs a little more evil effect by shining light onto them. Kagome blushed, knowing **full** well what he meant by that sentence. Dog style-literally-well, almost. "I thought you were tired." Sesshoumaru let out a chuckle, "Not anymore." Kagome groaned playfully, "Another?"

"You never know if the first one makes it--so...might as well and make sure-"

"Or, you just want to do it and hear me scream once again your name, then crumble underneath you."

"Precisely."

**(Another cut scene. Sorry guys, don't get on me, get on FanFictiondnetfor not allowing lemons D:)**

"That was..." Sesshoumaru pulled her up to him so he could kiss her forehead, "Beautiful..." He wrapped his tail around them both while snuggling against her. Both of them slipped into the calling of rest and peaceful darkness.

----------------------------------------------------

"Well, they mated alright." Miroku and Sango blinked at Inuyasha's announcement, who only just looked at them like they were stupid. "I heard Kagome scream in pain and pleasure."

"Ahh, so, Lord Sesshoumaru finally mated with her."

"Heh, yeah."

Sango looked at Inuyasha, who only looked at the fire in silence and sadness. Frowning, she looked at Miroku, who looked at her as well with the same look on his face. They both knew that he knew that he blew up his chance to be with her and his half-brother got it before he could clean it up again. "Well, that means we'll be expecting some...ehhh-puppies in this case."

Shippou chuckled, "They're going to be good looking, unlike Inuyasha." Inuyasha's ear twitched while he moved his head to glare at Shippou. This only made Miroku, Sango and Shippou to burst out in laughter. They hadn't seen that glare the past few days and it always made them laugh. "You're not actually right about that Shippou. They'll look much better than Inuyasha since they will be well groomed." Miroku added only to see the glare land upon him instead. "It's so much fun teasing you Inuyasha."

"Well, at least I don't chase after woman, now, do I?"

"Ah-well-eh."

"Hehehe, he got you there Miroku. Ahahahaha!"

Sango only shook her head, "He still has no shame." Miroku blinked and looked at her hurt, "Why, Sango, I'm hurt. I'm not going after woman anymore-"

"Spare us the lies Miroku! Now, unless you're going after men, I'll be worried." Inuyasha gave him an evil smirk while he watched the monk only sweatdrop. "No, I'm not. I still like woman, but, I'm not chasing after-plus." He began to cry dramatically, "I can't help the fact that they're beautiful." Sango smacked Miroku with Hiraikotsu, "Just shut up Miroku."

Miroku rubbed his head while pouting.

-------------------------------------------------

"Yay! They're mated, finally mated! You did it sister, you did it!"

"Hahaha, Destiny, the fun has yet to come."

"What do you mean by that?"

Fate gave her sister a look which said you-know-what. "Ohhh! The puppies! Oh, Lucifer is going to have fun with that!" Destiny clapped her hands happily while laughing. "I can't wait to see them!" Fate chuckled, "You're not the only one."

-------------------------------------------------

"Well, about time." Lucifer sat back against his red, chair while Mina came up behind him to look at it as well. "Guess it's time for me to make the pup." Lucifer looked up at Mina, his red eyes sparkling with mischief, "Want to help?" Mina nodded her head, "Of course! I love it when you let me help you." Lucifer chuckled while he leaned forward and swirled his claw in the swirling red clouds. "Alright. This one is going to be interesting."

"Ah, Lucifer?"

"Hmm?"

"When is mine going to come?"

Lucifer stopped making the pup and looked over at her, "You want one?" Mina smiled and nodded her head once again. The demon king thought for a moment and sighed, "Let's make a deal, you make this pup and I'll make our offspring."

Mina beamed happily and launched herself in his arms happily, "Yay! I'll make this pup so beautiful and adorable! Ah-let's make it a male as well!' Lucifer only rolled his eyes while he watched her choose the color for the pup to be. 'Well, at least elves have more tastes...'

-------------------------------------------------

**(Morning)**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had already got up and dressed in their clothes. Except Kagome who didn't have no underwear and felt-odd. "I feel so odd without my underwear." Looking up at Sesshoumaru and pointed her finger at him playfully, "It's your entire fault for being so anxious! You could've just let me take it off for you!"

"That would take too long-besides-your body was begging for me already."

"Oh really?" She knew. She just loved to argue with him. Sesshoumaru walked up to her, wrapping his left arm around her waist while his right arm around her neck. Bending his head down, he gave her a tender kiss. Kagome kissed him back, while she wrapped her arms around his neck tangling her fingers in the locks of his silver-white hair. Sesshoumaru pulled her against him while both their mouths danced with each other with some tongue action.

Kagome opened her mouth and immediately licked the demon lord's fangs, which earned a growl and a shudder. "Hehe, another point for me." Sesshoumaru growled in response and ran his left claw from her back to the slope of where her butt and hips met. Kagome opened her sapphire eyes and squeaked. "Hmm, I believe that's a point for me as well?" Kagome glared at him and before she could say something, he kissed her once again, and licked her eyelids with his tongue once more. "Another point for me. By the way..." He settled his forehead on hers and looked down at her sapphire eyes, "Our pup is growing inside of you..." Kagome gasped and looked down at her stomach, "So fast?" Sesshoumaru smirked, "Have you forgotten who the demon king is?"

"Oh yeah..." Kagome brought down her left hand to rest it on her stomach in contentment. Smiling, she looked back at up at Sesshoumaru.

"So, what gender is it?"

"Male."

"Oh..." Sesshoumaru put his right claw under her chin and pushed her head up, "Male or female, they will be treated equally, as well as loved..." He leaned down and seared that promise with a soft and passionate kiss. All these kisses were making Kagome so drowsy that she swore that she would faint from all of it! "Ah!" Kagome pulled away from the kiss, "I need to take a picture of you so I can show my mom. I have forgotten all about it." Before he could say anything, Sesshoumaru was practically being dragged back to the shack.

"I'll stay outside."

"Alright." Kagome went into the shack and was welcomed by the others.

"So, you two had some fun-"

_**Smack!**_

"Miroku!"

"You're such an idiot Miroku...," said Shippou who looked to the right side of his eyes while Sango was fuming. Miroku just rubbed his left cheek, which now had a red print of a hand. Kagome shook her head with a smile and went to her bag, searching for the camera. She also saw that the flower was in the pocket. 'Huh-I didn't put it back in...I wonder who did...oh! And it's filled with water again.' Her hand smacked the camera while she searched frantically for it, "Ah-ha! Found it. I'll be back guys."

"Alright," all of them said in unison. Kagome just now noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there, "Eh, where is Inuyasha?"

"He went to take a bath-well-that's what he said."

"Okay, tell him I came over and I said hi for me Sango?"

"Sure, see you later?"

"I hope I can." The others waved at Kagome who met up with Sesshoumaru once again. "Okay, go...hmm, by the trees over there." Sesshoumaru only looked at her like a dog not being trained...literally. "Sesshoumaru, come on...over there so I can take a good picture of you."

"A picture?"

"Uh huh, with this. Oh, I forgot. It's almost like-erm portraits but, this way is easier. It also develops the picture when I take a picture of you. I'll show you after I take a picture of you." Sesshoumaru frowned but then went to the trees that Kagome pointed at before. Turning to the right he stood casually while Kagome followed him and backed up in front of him so she could get all of him in the eyepiece. "Why do you have to be so tall?" Kagome backed up more. Sesshoumaru only smirked, "At least I'm in this form and not my true form." That made Kagome put down the camera and looked at him for a bit in silence and then started laughing, "That's true. I bet my mom would like a picture of your true form too. Now, smile at the camera." Kagome brought up the camera and waited for him to smile but didn't get one. "Come on...smile."

"I am smiling."

"That's your ghost smile-give me your real smile."

Sesshoumaru smiled for real this time. Kagome pushed down the button and-

_**Flash!**_

Sesshoumaru blinked his amber eyes at the white flash that came from the tower of the camera. He was seeing color dots everywhere like someone threw buckets of paint at walls. "There we go." Kagome took the picture and moved her hand side to side so the chemicals could make the picture. She walked up to him and showed him, "See? Now, your true for-" She was stopped by a tongue licking her hand gently. "Okay...stand normally." Kagome walked, well, a lot this time and when she turned back he gave her the same pose that he gave when he first transformed in front of her and Inuyasha in his father's tomb. "Well...that can work..." Bringing up the camera once again to her face, she steadied the camera, and positioned upward a bit, and pushed down the button. The flash didn't hurt Sesshoumaru this time since it was nothing but a speck. Shimmering down to the body, he used his demon speed toward Kagome and took her up in the air.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"You're going to well right? I know where it is."

"Oh. Okay, thank you Sesshoumaru." Kagome smiled up at him from her position in his strong and safe arms. Her body wanted to love make with his once again but, they would have to wait till later. 'Whoa...since when-' She heard a soft growl from Sesshoumaru, who was picking up the scent of her arousal. "Oops...ehh, I can't control it?" That only gave her a look from the demon lord, who was practically going to do her again by landing down below. "Hmm, that's not a good excuse Kagome," purred Sesshoumaru who licked her left ear once again. Kagome flinched and pushed his head away, "Stop that! If you keep doing that, as well as your muscles rippling, my arousal is going to grow even higher!"

"Getting mad isn't helping. So, hush." Kagome did so and when they got to the well she kissed him and jumped in with the camera and the picture in her hand. 'Ahhh! I forgot to get some underwear when I went back to the shack!' Climbing up the ladder, she ran straight to the back door, "Oh, Kagome, you're back." Kagome hugged her mom and her grandpa and pretended she needed to go the bathroom. She ran up the stairs and to her room. When she put on her underwear, she noticed that there was blood on her thighs. Sighing, she went to the bathroom, got a piece of toiler paper, watered it, pulled down her underwear and wiped the blood off. "That's much better." Putting the wet paper in the toilet, she flushed it and went back down stairs. "You left your camera here Kagome. Ohh, is this Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Whoa! Here's a gigantic dog!"

"That's his true form."

Grandpa gawked at the picture of the demon lord's true form. "He's the son of the dog leader!"

"I know grandpa."

"You know and you love him?"

"Yes. He loves me Grandpa."

Souta stopped playing his gameboy while her grandpa's eyes widened. Her mom though, wasn't all that surprised. She came up to Kagome and hugged her, "See, I told you. I'm so proud you found someone who will love you on who you are, not what you are."

"You gave her advice!"

"Yes Grandpa."

"That's absurd!"

"I think it's awesome. I bet he's way better than Inuyasha."

"He is."

Kagome's mom smiled while Grandpa tried to say that he was the demon lord of the west and very cruel toward humans but, they didn't buy it. "Thank you for bringing the pictures of him Kagome. He's really handsome." Kagome smiled, "He sure is. I had to explain to him what a camera is. He's really...sweet to me."

"I hope so."

"And...you're going to be a grandparent mom." Everyone looked at her in shock. Grandpa almost fainted from that sentence. "You mean, you two?"

Kagome smiled again, "Yeah, we did. He was really gentle..." She soon added in her thoughts, '...in the beginning...' Souta blinked his eyes and returned to playing his gameboy while his and Kagome's mom hugged Kagome again. "When is it due?"

"I don't know, and, it's a he."

"I can't wait to see it. You should probably go Kagome." She hugged her daughter once again with a tight squeeze and put the photos on the neck in the living room. "Bye!" Kagome kissed everyone goodbye, even Souta, and went to the well. She jumped in and the power sent her back five hundred years ago. Kagome climbed up on the vines and saw Sesshoumaru waiting for her. "My mom saw the picture. My grandpa did too and he freaked." Sesshoumaru didn't pay attention since he was too busy wrapping his arms around her lithe form and nuzzling the mark the he and the demon did last night. "Mmm, that's nice...," Sesshoumaru purred while he licked and nipped the mark, which earned a shudder and a moan from Kagome. "That...tickles you know."

"That's not all that it does." Oh, he was just horrible! So, for payback, she leaned her back up against his chest, immediately feeling the once soft skin now hard from the muscles ripping underneath like a wave starting from the bottom. A hiss escaped from Sesshoumaru and tightened his arms around her while his member prodded against her butt. "Do you wish for me to take you again, my dear Kagome?" His breath tickled her right ear and she realized that she didn't notice him moving it there.

"Not yet, wait till tonight." She brought up her right hand and cupped his right cheek in it. Sesshoumaru moved his head to the right to nuzzle his nose into it before licking and nipping it, "That's a very long wait-but-I'll wait for anything that involves you." Kagome melted against him. He was so damn good making her feel loved and she loved it.

#Here comes the bride, all dressed in white.#

_Here comes the broom, ready to kick you to the doom._

**Hahahaha, he beat you there Tetsusaiga.**

#Maaaaan.#

-------------------------------------------------

"Leigh! You didn't go and get the water yet!" Leigh, a village girl in her 18th year with green-blue eyes and medium, long black hair looked down the road and blushed in embarrassment at her mother's form yelling after her. "Sorry mother! I was-" She fumbled for words when she watched her mom come closer to her to grab her arm to go back to their house. "I tell you to go and get the water but you leave the bucket and go to the shop? Some daughter you are."

Leigh rubbed her arms when her mother let her go and looked at her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I'll do it right now." She watched as her mother's face scrunched up in anger a bit while putting her hands on her hips, "You better. Now, get!" Leigh took the bucket and walked to the watering area. When she was out of sight of her mother, she sighed and looked at her arms, which were now purple from her mother's grip. 'If I didn't know any better, I would think she's a demon.' Putting down her arm, she looked ahead and yawned, "And, I didn't get enough sleep last night. I was so worried of not doing my chores again the next day." It wasn't her fault that the stuff in the shop was so beautiful yet so high in price. She just wished she had one good thing in her life, well, besides her mother since her father traveled a lot.

"Ah, oh well. I'll just have to wait to get-eh?" She heard a splash in the watering area in front of her, so, not wanting to interrupt she waited for that person to get out. She wasn't one to just peak on what people were doing. That was rude and she knew that that someone was taking a bath. She must've waited long since she was woken up by someone shaking her really rough.

"Hey...hey!"

Leigh blinked open her eyes and saw silver cat looking ears. 'Ah! A demon!' Well, she never met one before but, she clearly didn't want to die but-,'Wait, if I panic it would-'

"Did you hear me? I asked if you were alright. You looked like you were dead lying like that against the tree."

"Eh?" Ah yes, her mother did say she looked like one but, she didn't know that her mother was right. "Oh, I'm fine. I always sleep like that, don't know why." When she got up, she got a clear view of the person she was woken up by. His face was a bit rash but his hair was light silver with cat-looking ears on his head to math. The attire he wore was red while his claws-were not lengthened-at his sides. "You always sleep like that?" She watched as the demon crossed his arms against his chest while he looked at her with his amber eyes. "So, what type of demon are you?" He was taken by surprise that she didn't know-'Well duh, she doesn't have senses like I do.'

"Half dog, half human."

"Oh, I thought you were a cat because of your ears."

"No, I'm no cat. If I was-I would be even grouchier." Leigh frowned at him, 'Even grouchier? Hmm...well, it's not my place to ask him.' Smiling, Leigh bowed to him, "I'm Leigh. Thank you for waking me. My mom sent me to get some water since I haven't done so this morning."

"I'm Inuyasha. Well, you better hurry." Leigh nodded and ran to the water's edge and bent down on her knees. Bending down closer to the water, she dragged the bucket across it and let it become full, not too full for some of it to splash out. Getting up carefully, she started walking back and saw that the half-breed, Inuyasha, was still standing where she left him. "Thanks again Inuyasha." Leigh walked past him while she walked back to the village, the bucket full of water slowing her down a bit.

"Finally! I was wondering where you were!"

"Someone was taking a bath and I didn't want to invade their privacy-"

"Privacy, smivicy. We need that water to drink and bake food now, go put it in the bin."

Leigh sighed, "Yes mother." She walked toward the bin, which was in the kitchen, and dumped all the water in it. "Eh, I accidentally caught a fish." The fish was red and purple while its tail was like a beta's.

"Accidentally? We need fish, let me see-ah, perfect. Take it out and scrape off the scales and other unnecessary things on it like I've taught you." Leigh almost groaned but stopped herself and said, "Yes mother," and tried to catch it. It kept swimming away but, she finally got it by trapping it with her hands. "I'm sorry but-I have to kill you." The fish squirmed in her hand so it could be in water again. One of the fish's fins cut her finger, making er gasp and drop the fish on the floor. "Ow." Leigh blinked down at the fish, "Did you just-" Light came from the fish while it went to its humanoid form. Leigh blinked, seeing a female with sparkling red and purple hair while she wore and red and purple kimono. "Sorry about that dear but, it was the only way to escape."

"Oh, it's fine. But, my mother won't be to-"

"Your mother, eh? Well, I'll teach her a lesson." The demon's eyes sparked with anger while the color of her eyes was now red mixed with purple. "I'm Reperial."

"Leigh."

"Now, let's see, you need some fish?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll give your mother the fish."

Leigh blinked, "Eh, why?"

Reperial smirked, "Like I said, I'm going to teach her a lesson. Heheh." The demon rubbed her hands while she plotted on what to do to Leigh's mother.

"She's going to get on me though."

"But, she'll have loads of fish and won't event think about it."

"Oh, okay."

Reperial smiled and left Leigh in her house to the woman that she was going to have some fun with. 'What should I do know? Not the shop, they still have the same things...hmmm, maybe a walk would do nicely.' Walking out of the house, she took a left and started walking around the huge village.

-------------------------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru, let's go swimming." Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome to his right, who was walking beside him. "Swimming?"

"Yeah. Smell any water?"

"To the left."

Kagome took off in a run, "I'm going to beat you there!" Sesshoumaru smirked while he started jumping on the branches, not going easy for her at all. Kagome looked up to the left and saw the blur of the demon lord passing her without ease. "Hey! You cheater! Whoa-." Kagome ducked her head under a low tree branch and jumped over a high root. Sesshoumaru just kept going until he reached the water, looking into the forest waiting for Kagome to burst through. The trees burst behind him instead and he felt Kagome's body impact his. "Haha!" Kagome hugged him tightly while she landed on him with a glomp. A failed one though since he held both of them up. "Hmm, very unlady like." Kagome blinked and loosened her hold on his waist and moved her head up. "Huh?" Sesshoumaru turned around and grabbed her waist with his right arm. Kagome giggled while she ran to the left, which what he wanted, and she was caught in his arms.

"Looks like I need to show you to what happens to those who tackle this Sesshoumaru." Kagome only rolled her eyes playfully, "And what is that?" Sesshoumaru smirked and pushed her down to the floor, his tail once again curling behind her. He bent down to lick her eyelids softly while dragging his tongue down her cheek to her cheek. On the way, his fangs took the place of his tongue and grazed them slow down the right side of her neck. Kagome rubbed her legs against his sides while she arched up her body to his while pushing her head back, wanting more. "Hmm, maybe I should go more slowly." Kagome's eyes widened without saying anything while her body tensed up at those words. A chuckle came from the demon lord who was now untying the obi, putting it to the side, while he pushed the haori down the middle so he could see her chest only. Smirking he brought up his right claw, cut his pointer finger, and let the blood go around her body randomly. When he was done, he licked off the blood of his pointer finger and bent his head to her right breast, starting to swerve his tongue slowly over the round, sensitive flesh. He smirked when he heard a sharp hitch of breath from the woman he loved while he continued to lick up his own blood from her creamy skin.

Kagome was about to go insane when he went to the valley of her breasts and licked it like it was cool whip, taking each taste to be treasured. His tongue licked her skin _accidentally_ while licking up the blood now on her stomach. The blood made his tongue follow it in what it showed where Kagome's body squirmed in pleasure underneath his. After the last drop of blood was cleared from her chest, he crawled back up to her face and kissed her gently. "Maybe I should do that more often-with your lower body involved next time." Oh, she was just going to fall over board! He just knew what to say to make her fall deeper and deeper in that wave of pleasure brushing against her. "You're a demon alright..." Sesshoumaru chuckled while kissing her again, licking her lips and pulled back when it started to get better, "Demon or not...I can still punish you this way...," his voice purred above her lips while his breath tickled her wet lips from his tongue. "I would hope so." Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed her once again.

-------------------------------------------------

**RaaiSesshyFan:** I've got a lovely bunch of ideas, there they are standing in my mind. Big ones, stupid ones, some are really dead. Go give them a visit with a flick of a switch it's what the author said...hey...wait a minute-this isn't the end...You lied to me Inuyasha! Give me back that ramen you bad dog!

-------------------------------------------------

"Leigh! Quick, look at all of this fish!" Leigh watched as her mother run frantically in their house with her apron pulled upward and loaded with fish. 'I guess Reperial did do what she said she was going to do to my mother...ow, my head...' Leigh rubbed her right hand against her forehead while she went to see the said fish. Her eyes widened at the amount, "Wow..."

"She just came up to me and-hahahaha-you know what she said? She said, "I'm the fish your daughter caught and you told her to kill me," can you believe that? And then-hahaha and then-she threw a ton at fish me by pointing to the water and point her finger back at me."

"Well, she was...and-she said she was going to do it but, I couldn't stop her. So, I'm sorry."

"Sorry! We have enough fish for a whole week! Speaking of a week, your father is coming finally after a week of traveling tomorrow morning." Leigh blinked and looked up at her mother. Her father...was coming? He was even worse than her mother! Oh dear kami, why did they give her parents like-"Leigh! Come on and help me chop these up. We're going to have fish tonight-as well as every day for lunch and dinner." Sighing, she went to go get a knife-looking-thing and sliced off the scales of the fish while her mom went out to go get some vegetables. "Hey Leigh." Leigh gasped while Reperial's face appeared in front of her in the square hole that looked outside. "Reperial? What are you doing? My mother will see you!"

"Hahaha, she already thanked me."

"What about the others?"

"Only those who have seen my fish form. Otherwise-" Reperial leaped away and was in a passing woman's path and she went right through her! "Oh my..." The woman stopped and turned to Leigh in question. "Oh! Don't mind me miss." The woman blinked and continued walking. Reperial chuckled, "Nice save." Floating into the house, she watched Leigh cut the fish upside down.

"So...you never have met a fish demon before, eh?"

"No." Leigh put a few fish in the pan-looking-thing and closed the bin that was loaded with fish. "You and a half-breed are the only ones?"

"Half-breed?" Reperial blinked while she brought up her right webbed hand, "Hmm, that wouldn't be that dog one?"

"That would be him."

"Ahhh. I've heard so much of him. He has a brother-a very handsome one that is."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Although, he's out of your reach-he's a full demon and think humans are worthless."

"And what of-Inuyasha?"

"He used to have-two mikos. One died and one is still alive with who knows where. The one still living is the reincarnation of the dead one. I don't know if he's single or not, but-hey, he might be."

"Leigh, I'm back and-oh my god! What is that de-"

"Hey lady, relax. Yeesh. You two can only see me. I already proved it to Leigh."

"I don't care! Get out of my house this instant!"

"Did you build it?"

"Eh? No."

"Then, I don't have to leave." Reperial landed onto the floor, Leigh's mother watching her with furious eyes, "Plus, I can help you get fish when you run out." Leigh looked over at the fish demon while her mother's jaw tightened, "You're not lying?"

Reperial just laughed, "Now, why would I lie? I have nothing better to do rather than swim at night. It's boring. Fish demons like me have to wait till someone sees our true form and when we scrape that someone's skin; we will turn into this form."

"Hmm. Can you pick up anything?"

"Yeah but, they'll see it float."

Leigh sighed, 'That's all she wants. Get those that she wants the most without doing anything for it. Or, making me flirt with those men who are selling things.'

"That's good. They'll freak out." Reperial watched as Leigh's mother smiled at her, "You can stay." This made Reperial squeal with delight. "Yay! I get to be out of the boring water for once!"

-------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back Inuyasha."

"Did Kagome come?"

"Yeah, she did. She went to take pictures of Sesshoumaru to show to her mom since she took the camera with her."

"She's says hi as well."

"Did she say she'll be back?"

"Yeah she did-I wonder where-"

"Hi everyone! We're back! Oh, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha immediately caught the scent of the pup growing in her. A smirk appeared on his mouth, "You two did it...didn't you?" Kagome blushed while Sesshoumaru just looked at him calmly. "Hahaha! Ohh, this is just too funny!"

"How?"

"Well, you see, my half-brother here hated humans. In fact, he killed those who annoyed him-I'm surprised you didn't kill her."

"Hm...you're more annoying."

Kagome and the others laughed while Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru with his famous-annoyed-pissed-off face. "Yeah, you are too. "You're a disgrace" heh, who's a disgrace again?"

"You are. For being so...blind." Sesshoumaru wrapped his right arm around Kagome and pulled her to his body. Kagome only smiled, her blush deepening. She did like it when he showed his affections to her-just-didn't expect him to do this in front of the others. 'He does love me...'

"So what if I was? I'm not anymore."

"Here we go again."

"Well, at least it's not boring anymore."

"Shippou!"

"What!"

#The kitsune is right, it was boring.#

_Oh shut up whiner. Just hang on for dear life you loser._

#Make me jackass!#

_I already do with my comebacks idiot._

**Who will win this time?**

_Me of course-as always ahahahahaha! I win! You loose! Too bad, haha!_

#Go and die in a bucket.#

_Fuck...you._

#Man! I thought I won!#

-------------------------------------------------

Lucifer looked down in the cloud, seeing the image of the miko and the demon lord against each other, their auras merging with each other.

"Hmm, the demon lord of the west and the miko human...how fascinating." Lucifer's red eyes narrowed at the voice and looked sharply to his right. "Show yourself this instant." The owner of the mysterious voice walked out into the candlelight, his dragon horns the color of dark purple. His hair was a dark blue, very dark blue, while his eyes were silver. "Hello brother." The dragon demon smiled at Lucifer in a cocky way. Lucifer glared at his brother, "Vince, what are you doing here? You know full well you cannot have the status."

Vince just waved a hand at him, "Please, those days are over. I was just thinking...about you just let me create more adventure for them two?"

"Why would allow you to do that?"

"You're bored."

"That doesn't give me, or any other, an excuse to create more drama, or chaos, OR any killing, involved."

"Just wait-I can probably make them-"

"They're already strong and don't need you."

"That's not what kami says..."

-------------------------------------------------

"Fate! Destiny! What did you two do!"

"I thought you already knew father?"

"I was drunk!"

"Precisely." Fate smirked while Destiny smiled. Kami only growled at his two daughters, "Do you know what this will lead to? It will happen just like the other-"

"That was the dog leader's choice, not mine and you know that father."

"Why are you doing it again?"

"The world needs to see that race does not matter-"

"-Or gender-"

"-when it comes to love. It's boundless. There's no real definition. People just put it in what they **think** of what the word means in a book so they won't forget. I would like to see what the dog leader's son does. They're both different. Very different."

"But-"

"It's already done. You can't undo it father. No one can."

"You don't know that for sure. That's why I sent Lucifer's brother down to make sure that their love is true."

"What? To test them?"

"Father! That isn't fair!"

"We do this all the time. Even before you all were born. I want to see with **my** own eyes to see that if it's true or not."

"You don't need to test it."

"I tested Kikyou and Inuyasha's. Theirs weren't true."

"Actually-**I** tested their love **before** you. **You** made them fall in love, **not** me."

"Either way, I'm going to test the dog leader's son and this miko's love. We'll just see what it leads to..."

"I'm sure it will leave you to be in the wrong father. I know what I am doing-I **am** Fate after all."

-------------------------------------------------

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Tada! And there you have it! You all got that other...scene that wasn't even expected from me at all xP This is **rare** to come from me, so, you're all lucky.

**Inuyasha:** Sure is.

**RaaiSesshyFan:** I know...about time I got off my ass and I wrote one...god...egh...so glad I finished this chapter. I really pushed myself on this one since my muse couldn't think up of any. And, yes, it will continue on xD Hahaha, who knows. I just come up with the stuff as I go. Why? Because I can't think ahead xP well, that's a lie...

**Inuyasha:** Heh...

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this as much I enjoyed writing this chapter. I know the title of this chapter is a bit...umm, something, I can't think of the word right now xx; Be sure to tell me what you thought of it and be nice when trying to give me advice x3 Other than that, have an awesome day my dear readers :3


	8. Chapter 8: Useless

**RaaiSesshyFan:** I. Hate. My. Fucking. School! I drive all the way there at 8:30 this morning and the student stuff doesn't begin till 9:00! Also, I have to have my mom sign this thing. I swear, my school is like, "This or nothing will work." Fucking teachers-fucking district. We didn't get anything in the mail either (eyebrow twitches) My mom has a conference meeting and the damn thing ends at 12:00. Oh sure, we could come Friday-ha, in the morning!

**Inuyasha:** ...

**RaaiSesshyFan:** (coughs) xx Anyways, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I thought the lemon scene, as well as the two other ones, were going to be bad Xx Now that I know that I'm a bit-good-who knows-you'll get one in another story. Yup, no more in this one xP sorry.

**Inuyasha: **That's good...you wouldn't be able to write another one for this one.

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Yeah, it will make it too mushy-which-yeah. Anyways, someone asked if Inuyasha's demon side will make him go on rampage. Um, no. It's been like years after Sou'unga was sealed and I forgot to mention that he spent some nights to work on his demon from coming out. Our little Kagome wasn't right about him seeing Kikyou all those _nights_ So, that's my fault. Alright, let's get on with it!

**Disclaimer:** Honestly, if it were my own I wouldn't be putting this damned thing in here now would I? My chapter title sucks again...so...bite me.

**The Weird Swords**

**Chapter Eight - _Useless_**

Lucifer appeared in front of Kami, his red eyes glowing with fury, "Kami-what the **hell** are you trying to do! You can't keep on doing this to people-" His claws were begging to shed the stupid god in front of him. Fate and Destiny looked at their father for his answer. Kami only gave a smirk while crossing his arms in front of his chest, "If you three all think they have a real true love-then this test won't be so-"

"It's not just that," Lucifer hissed deadly. He put his right claw to point at the god, "You sent **my** brother to **the** room!" He let smoke come out of his nostrils, black as ink while he glared at the god in front of him. "Do you have **any** idea that my brother **loves** to do?"

"I have said to him only for them two-no one else."

"You're missing the point _Kami_. He would kill everyone and himself-**just** for entertainment. Meaning-he will create a-"

"Demon. Who can-"

"Don't tell! I want to wait and see it!"

Fate smirked at her sister's comment and crossed her own arms on her chest, "I would like to see as well. I want to see what this **thing** can do to break these two apart."

-------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru and his followers joined the group, which made it a whole lot easier for them to fight the demons that got in there way. The demon lord didn't hog all the glory though, he would just let them kill the younger ones while he did the others that were stronger.

"You know Inuyasha. We're going a bit faster, maybe because your half-brother is better than you." Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and turned his head slowly, his annoyed and pissed off face glaring at the kitsune. Shippou hid more into Kagome's neck, his tail popping out underneath his mother's raven mane. "That's right, you better hide."

"Oh yeah? You're denying it! I'm just _hiding_ because your face is scary."

Inuyasha leaped to Kagome's side and grabbed the kit's tail. Shippou was now flailing while he was pulled up in the air like a stuff animal. "You wanna say that again!"

"Come on Inuyasha, he didn't mean to."

"Like all the other times!" He growled at the kitsune, who only growled back.

"Let go of my tail-and put me-"

"Down? Alright..." Shippou's eyes widened when his face hit the ground first. Inuyasha smirked down at the kitsune, "Is that _better_?" Shippou spat out the dirt in his mouth and glared up at the half-breed. "Alright you two." Kagome picked up Shippou and put him back on his shoulder. Inuyasha only gave her his famous 'Keh' and started leading the group once again. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, who was walking at her left, and smiled. The demon lord turned his head slightly toward his mate, catching the warm smile from her. Bringing up his right hand, he pulled her more to him, feeling her now against his tail. Wrapping his arm around her waist, both of them kept walking.

'Man, if he keeps this up, I'm going to crumble.'

-------------------------------------------------

"Reperial! What are you doing?"

"Picking out the bad fish."

"Bad...fish?"

"Yeah. There's some bad fishes to eat ya know. Plus, they're icky." Leigh smiled while giggling at her new friend. Her mother only rolled her eyes and went back to cut the vegetables while Reperial kept picking out the bad fish. "So Leigh, meet with you-know-who again?"

"Eh." Leigh blinked. "What do you-oh! No."

"Meet who?"

"He's a d-"

"-the guy that took a bath in the water that I went to collect the water yesterday."

"Ah. Did he see your sleeping form?" Reperial blinked in question and looked at Leigh who blushed, "Yeah, he did."

"I told you to be careful when sleeping like that. They could burry you alive."

"I bet it was funny when he saw ya."

"Not really. He woke me up."

"That's good. Put the fish in the other pan." Leigh nodded and picked up the fish she had already started preparing. When the fish were laid down on the pan, the water hissed at contact, white smoke shooting upward and going outside. "Mmm, that smells good."

"Yeah, it does. Which is odd because I'm a fish demon." Leigh giggled, "It's really good. You should try it."

"I might. And watch me go after the other fish to get some more." Reperial burst out laughing, Leigh joining in. "I can just imagine you trying to catch them."

"Trying? Hahaha! You mean succeeding?" The fish demon gave Leigh a fanged smile. Leigh's mother only rolled her eyes. "What? You doubt me?"

"Not only that. I can just see you trying to eat them."

"I eat other demons-so-how bad can it be?"

Leigh's mother only smiled before saying suddenly, "Ah, your mother is coming tomorrow. Best if you two go outside and play a game." Reperial smirked and looked at Leigh, "I know the perfect game!"

-------------------------------------------------

The day wore on and was now night time. They didn't find anymore jewel shards though but, that didn't stop them for having a great meal. Kagome had made ramen again and everyone ate it while Inuyasha slurped his up, which earned a lecture from Miroku that he must use his manners only to be reminded by Shippou that he didn't have any. That cause for the kitsune not to have anymore ramen.

The demon lord had taken his mate for a walk down the water bank of a river. The forest was quiet when he entered it, making Kagome smile, "They're still afraid of you."

"Hm." Sesshoumaru let a smirk upon his lips while he looked down at her, "Are you?" Kagome laughed at his question and try to push him playfully, "Yes, I am. I'm practically shaking." Sesshoumaru brought up his left arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her toward him while his right claw hooked her chin. "In fear or in pleasure?" Kagome smiled while wrapping her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in the silky, silver strands, "I don't know. Perhaps...you should find out?" Sesshoumaru growled softly before claiming her lips with his once more, letting his fangs graze over her lips a bit before nipping the side of them. Kagome let out a moan of pleasure while those fangs trailed across her lips, down her neck and to her collarbone. The demon lord licked the creamy skin slow with his hot tongue, Kagome's moans of pleasure driving him even further to the road of compassion.

Magenta striped claws pulled her tighter to the demon lord while he went back to his mark that he and the demon made last night. His tongue went over the mark, nipping it a few times for it to draw some droplets of her blood. Kagome's breath hitched when she felt his fangs puncturing her skin a bit and shuddered when he licked up the small amount of blood. Growling softly once more, he nuzzled her cheek with the tip of his nose, "Kagome...my Kagome." He pulled them both down while he put his back a tree, Kagome's face still against his chest, which thankfully didn't have any armor. Kagome adjusted herself on him so her head would be his chin while their legs intertwined. Sesshoumaru's tail acted as a pillow and a blanket, it's soft structure against the miko's skin made her sigh in content while both of them took a nice nap.

-------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell are they?"

"They went on a walk Inuyasha."

"Keh. Some walk."

"Oh hush Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru is with her, she'll be fine."

"That's not what I'm talking about! I want to go ahead and-" Sango sighed while Miroku only shook his head. "Get the shards?" Inuyasha stopped talking before he could say it and blinked his golden eyes while his ear's twitched toward them. Rin only giggled, as well as Shippou, while the others waiting for the half-breed's reply.

While his eyebrow twitched, he crossed his arms, "Yes, the shards."

"We have enough time to find those Inuyasha."

"Yeah, stop being selfish."

"Shut up Shippou!" The kitsune stuck out his tongue, "Make me!" Inuyasha growled while running toward the kit. Shippou jumped onto Ah-Un's back, who didn't seem to care but-did when Inuyasha came close. The double headed dragon glared at the half-breed who dared to hit their mistress's adoptive son.

"Can't get me now, can you Inuyasha?"

"Keh. I'll get you next time."

-------------------------------------------------

**Wake up! Someone is nearby and I don't like their aura.**

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes immediately when his demon woke him with a snarl. His eyes flashed red, sensing the demon with a smaller, but still powerful, aura to his right. Without warning, his right claw went into the position of the whip and moved it to the right. A hiss escaped from the demon while it got hit by the sudden attack. "Well, I see how you greet someone when they come close-oh ho...what's this?"

Sesshoumaru was now up to his feet, Kagome still in his arms still asleep. He gave the other demon a blank, cold look who. "My, oh my, the demon lord, Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, fell-just like his father." The demon came out from the shadows of the forest, his figure now seen. His hair was jet black while on his forehead was the top of a trident colored with red. In the eye sockets, were a dark green but they still managed to glow in the moonlight. The clothing he wore was white kimono with green and red designs that were unknown to the demon lord. "And? Is there something wrong with that?"

The other demon blinked his dark green eyes and laughed, "You said you hated humans and you're now mated to one?"

"That was then, this is now."

"Oh, I know. It must suck though. They're pathetic be-" The demon dodged the whip that once again came over to him. Kagome finally woke up and looked up at Sesshoumaru, who was looking at someone with his cold glare face. Blinking, she looked to the left and saw the demon. His aura was very evil, well, more evil than normal demons. It was tainted with black-very thick. The demon smirked when he saw that the human finally woken up.

"Who are you?" The demon scoffed at the question, "Who am I? Who, am I!...I am...well-er...I don't have a name." Kagome sweatdropped while Sesshoumaru only looked at him boredly. "But, that doesn't matter." The demon's claws turned black while their tips were now long as a ruler. His ki crackled around him with yellow and red sparks while he let an evil smirk appear on his mouth, "Let's see how great the western lord is." Sesshoumaru let go of his grasp on Kagome, who looked at him in question. The demon lord brought up his hand and let go of the poison spray.

"What!" The demon didn't have any time to bring up a barrier that can be made with his ki, so he flew upward. Sesshoumaru only let the poison follow him. "Damnit, stop that!"

"Are you **sure** you're a demon? A real one would try and attack me." The demon snarled while he flew even higher, which made Sesshoumaru stop the venom spraying from his right claw. "Haha! Can't get me now, can you?"

"Enough. I'm tired of your voice." Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin and titled it so it was horizontal, he once again pulled Kagome to him, "Dragon Strike." Tokijin sparked blue and then a blue dragon came out, while blue lightning stabbed the Earth beside him, going toward the opponent. "Such...power...agh!" The demon felt the power of the sword surge through him a bit before swiping his right arm, which leashed black ball with black energy. It did make a trail to the demon lord but, only for a bit. Getting an idea, he pulled his right arm behind him as much as he good and brought it down. A bigger black ball flew down do the demon lord and the miko. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome clutch his haori a bit while concentrating to make a barrier. It seemed as time went by when the big, black ball flying toward them and the barrier shot up like a shockwave blocking it and deflecting it.

The demon narrowed his eyes as his attack flew away to the right-well, his left. Looking back down at the demon lord and miko, he was actually getting quite irritated. "Mnnn...damn you!" He went straight toward the demon lord but stopped when he saw the barrier once again coming up. Growling, he sneered at them two but-that was interrupted by his smirk that was now directed at the demon lord, "Hiding behind a barrier? Tsk, tsk, are you **that** weak?" Sesshoumaru drew Tenseiga, "Weak? No...not I. It is you." He swiped the sword to the left, a full circle gateway to hell opened up. The demon's eyes widened, "What!" Kagome's eyes widened when she watched the demon be sucked in the gateway and soon disappeared. "You..."

"Another reason why Tenseiga is useful..." He kept the sword in his right hand while he nuzzled his nose in her hair. "Ye-Yeah...you mastered it." Sesshoumaru smirked and gave her his famous, "Hm," and kept nuzzling her hair.

-------------------------------------------------

"What! Since when did he have that!"

Lady Fate only smirked along with her sister, "He had it for a long time." Both of the sisters chuckled while they watched their outraged father. "How can-how-what-why-how did he get the Tenseiga like that?"

"Compassion of course!"

"By whom?"

"Well, many people believe it was the wind sorceress, Kagura, but-not quite."

"What?"

"Honestly, it was Kagome from the start. Sesshoumaru didn't have to revive Rin, he could've just threw it aside."

"Rin is a girl-and she helped him while Kagome did-"

"Mm, yes she did."

"How so?"

"I was explaining and you interrupted me Father. Anyways, didn't you see his true form not go after the miko in their father's tomb? Or, if he would of killed her immediately after his brother attacked him and he shot out of that goo. So...he did learn something from her-Rin only helped. Kagura-I honestly don't know-that was the wind sorceress's choice."

"..."

"Hehehe! He's speechless sister!"

"Now, you see Father that that _test_ was a big, fat, ugly waste-"

"He wasn't ugly...nor fat sister..."

"Okay...it was a big waste."

"Much better!"

-------------------------------------------------

"I told you it was entertaining Lucifer-but-did you listen? Nooooo. Honestly, you need to have more faith in me."

"Hahaha-yeah right. You're still the jackass-of-a-brother of mine."

"Aww, Lucifer-you shouldn't talk to your brother that way-he's the only family you have-related I mean."

"Mm, true-well except for the one inside of you." Mina smiled while she rubbed her belly. Elves didn't have their stomachs get fat when pregnant. "And I can't wait till it comes out!"

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Oy...I can't put anymore-so, ya'll are going to have to have this 7 ½ pages. Anyways, if you thought I was trying to be mean-I wasn't-I'm just writing the damn thing! Kami is the one being mean XD not I. And-if you read the last chapter, Lady Fate said that it would be...useless oo; and-yeah it was. I hate writing fighting scenes-I used to be good-but-not anymore Xx;;; And, yes, that's the Meidou Zangetsuha attack that comes on chapter 410. I thought, why the hell not? I shall put it in here xP It's a kick ass attack and-mind as well put it so that our favorite demon lord mastered it through the years that has passed x3 Err...4 after Sou'unga was sealed. So, yeah, Sesshoumaru is getting older-and so is Kagome X3 Fwee! Also, Leigh is **not** a miko Oo; honestly, how do you people think that? I didn't say anything about her, or her mother, having powers. Oh well xx the next chapter will be longer...Jesus, this is a huge paragraph...

**Inuyasha:** Heh...you're own fault for babbling.

**RaaiSesshyFan:** At least I'm giving them information.


	9. Chapter 9: Visit Unexpected

**RaaiSesshyFan:** I apologize for not updating sooner xx; I got sidetracked even though I know what will happen in this chapter.

**Inuyasha:** Smart one.

**RaaiSesshyFan: **Bleh. Go and die in a volcano!

**Inuyasha:** ….I'd rather not.

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Fine. Hurt the volcano's feelings! You jerk!

**Disclaimer:** On top of spaghetti, all covered in cheese, I wished I own this, I will be so very pleased. Oh yeah-the title...of this chapter-sucks xD; At least, I think so...ahem-carry on :3

**The Weird Swords**

**Chapter Nine - _Visit Unexpected_**

"Haha, take that Leigh!" Reperial swung a racket looking paddle, hitting a ball with eagle tail feathers on it, making it fly over a clothes line. Leigh ran forward and jumped up, her right arm reaching up to hit it back over the close line. Reperial chuckled when it flew over, watching it almost touching the ground. Using her speed, she whacked it up and hit it over. "You can't beat me! I'm unstoppable!"

Leigh grunted when she missed, "I can tell. You have ten points already." Walking to the ball, she picked it up and walked back to where she was before. "It's a good thing that no one can see us here."

Reperial smirked while she gave her friend a nod, "True-oh so true. People would think I would be invisible."

"Or, I'm playing with a spirit." Leigh threw the ball up and hit it over the close line.

"Hahaha! You're right about that one too."

"Ahhh!" Leigh missed by hearing those shouts to the right. Reperial blinked, "What the...?" Leigh followed Reperial who only started laughing, "Why, it's the dog leader's son."

Leigh blinked, "Oh..." Yup, that was Inuyasha alright-who was twitching in annoyance at the people running away from him. "Keh, you all should run after my half-brother. You haven't seen evil yet." Inuyasha crossed his arms against his chest, "Hmph."

Reperial smirked, "Hey dog boy! Did you find that stick that I threw at you yet?" Inuyasha's ears twitched to the left, his head slowly moving so he could look at the fish demon, which he had met in his childhood. Closing his eyes, he snorted while putting his nose up in the air. "In your dreams fish stick." Leigh laughed while putting her hands on her mouth so to keep it down while Reperial glared at the half-breed. "Umm...Inuyasha, would you like to join us in our game?"

"What game?"

"Hahahaha! I bet he won't be able to beat the both of us." Reperial flashed a smirk while chuckling.

"You wanna bet? I'll beat both of you on the first try!"

"Damnit!" Inuyasha missed the ball once again.

"Come on dog-boy! You should be able to hit it since you've wielded that sword around you-or, is it just for show?" Inuyasha growled and hit the ball over the close line, "Show my ass!" Reperial hit the ball over to Inuyasha-hard-making it a blur, "Eat this!" Inuyasha snarled and jumped up and hit it forward. The ball flew over Reperial's head and hit the trunk of the tree behind her, making it fly over Inuyasha and into the forest.

"Good job dog-boy. Wow, go, and fetch the ball." Inuyasha growled before stomping into the forest, the aura around him now fiery. Reperial let a teasing smile on her mouth while Leigh only sighed, "Why are you so mean to him?"

"Mean? Nahhh, he'd rather me being mean than nice to him. That would be the way when my father would be a female." Leigh sweatdropped, "Ah-I see."

"You're being nice to him though..." Reperial put her face in front of Leigh's, "Do you...like him?"

"No! I don't like him! I'm nice to everyone!" Reperial smiled evilly while her fangs showed, "Hahaha! Denial!"

"I'm serious!"

"And I'm not?"

"I really am being serious!"

"You're getting worked up about it..."

"Ah," Leigh stopped while pointing her finger at Reperial and glared at her, "That's because I do not like him and do not like it when people think I like someone for that matter!"

"You like him. Awww! Don't worry." Reperial blinked her right eye, "Secret is safe with me." Leigh groaned. She was hopeless! She barely even knew him and here is Reperial saying that she did! The nerve!

-------------------------------------------------

"I'm getting huge!"

"No you're not."

"Look at me and tell me straight that I do not look huge!" Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru, who of course who looked at her, seeing her slight huge stomach poking out from his kimono. A smug and playful smile came upon the demon lord's mouth while he chuckled, "You do not look huge..." His voice trailed off seductively while we walked toward her and slid his left arm around her waist while his right hand brushed the bangs in her face that fell down. "...you look beautiful-in any shape..." Moving the right hand to cup the back of her head, he leaned down and brushed her lips with his. Kagome moaned while both of them moved their lips like so many times before, their feelings for each other felt in each touch and movement.

"Sesshoumaru..." Sesshoumaru bent his head to the mark he and the demon inside of him made and gave it attention with his mouth. Tongue, lips and fangs of the demon lord made the miko crumble even more in his grasp while he ran them over the skin around the scar, as well as on it, very slowly but, sensually. "You're **really** evil doing that."

"Hmm," Sesshoumaru smirked while pulling back his head to look at her, "I may be...but...as I recall..." The demon lord pulled her closer while cupping her left cheek with his right claw, "...you enjoy it." Kagome smiled while a blush appeared on the bridge of her nose as well as the tip of her cheeks. He knew just what to say...

"Yes, I do. And you're damn **lucky** that I enjoy it." Sesshoumaru let out a chuckle before silencing her with his lips.

-------------------------------------------------

"Guess whose home!"

"Ohh...dear, er, you're early."

"Yes. I wanted to surprise you and-eh? Where's Leigh?"

"She's-she's taking a bath."

"At this time of the day?"

"She got dirty."

"Ah yes. Forgot about the messy areas around here. Oh my! Where did all of this fish come from?"

"We got lucky."

"I see. Have enough for a lot of days. How long is Leigh going to take?"

"She just went."

"Ah. I see..."

-------------------------------------------------

"What's taking him so long!" Reperial growled out. She was getting bored and when she did get bored, she got grouchy. "It's **not** that fucking **hard** to **find** a damn ball!" Leigh only sighed while a breeze came into the area blowing against them. "It probably went a bit far?"

"Ohhh sure! With foots and bushes everywhere-I bet it did! Ha! I could find the damn ball without any problems!" Reperial's voice was heavy with sarcasm while her arms gestured with every syllable of her sentence like she was insane. "How about a demon then? You never know."

"Teh, he's not **that** dumb enough to let a demon kill him. Plus, the demon, or any, wouldn't survive the rage that comes when you _think_ you killed him." Leigh blinked confusingly as well as dumbly. Reperial just brushed her off, "Nevermind. I'm going to go look for hi-"

"Ah! There you are. Your mother told me you were taking a bath but I see you were...eh? Why are you playing by yourself?" Reperial chuckled while Leigh came up with the best solution: "I wanted to get better like you at this game."

"Oh? Well now." Leigh's father smiled while patting her head like she was a seven year old child once again. "I heard you talking with someone before though-"

"That was me. I like to make up voices."

Reperial smirked, "Boy you are smart Leigh. I'm going to find dog-boy." With a turn of her heel, and without waiting for a reply from Leigh, she went to the forest where Inuyasha had gone through. "Ahh, voices hm? Why?"

"I-well, I can't really explain it. Just try it and you'll understand."

"Hahaha! No thanks. Your mother wants you now."

"Okay." Leigh walked passed her father with the racket in her hand while her father looked after her figure. "Practicing voices hmm? That doesn't explain the floating racket I saw a moment ago before making my presence known..."

-------------------------------------------------

"How long until the baby comes Lucifer?"

"Patience." Mina let out an irritated groan and layed her head on his back tired. "You should stop staying up."

"But, I want to be up when it comes!"

Lucifer chuckled, "You'll know when it comes. The biggest pain you will ever feel in your lifetime." Mina groaned, "Great...just what I need."

-------------------------------------------------

#God...I'm so bored!#

**You're not the only one...ugh...I feel so useless... **

#Maybe that's because you...are?#

**Shut up. I can be useful. There has to be a damn demon to send to hell! **

_Unless there's one near our master and mistress, there's none._

#Yeesh...I hate hanging around. I wish I had a damn human form!#

#...what?#

**That has to be the smartest thing you have ever said. **

_Surprisingly..._

#Hey!#

**Where's a wish granter when you need one? **

_They're all on vacation._

#I wish we could have vacations. It could be called, Sword Spation Resort!#

**The whatta? **

#Sword Spation Resort. Spation is spa and vacation in one."

_...spation? Why spation? What not just do Spaction since spation sounds like neutering a dog on vacation._

**...hahaha! Someone has a dirty mind. **

#Spation!#

_Spaction!_

#Spation!#

_Spaction!_

#Spation!#

_Spaction!_

#Spation!#

_Spaction!_

**It's going to be Tenseiga's Whipping Major Blade Resort in a minute if you both don't shut the fuck up! **

**That's much better. **

-------------------------------------------------

"There you are Inuyasha! You took forever!"

"Shut up. It kept rolling."

"Uh huh. Leigh's father is with her so-can't go back otherwise he will see you."

"Keh."

"I'll go put the ball back."

"They'll see it float." Reperial sweatdropped, "Oh yeah...I always forget."

"Idiot."

"You're more of an idiot!"

"You are!"

"No you are! I'm not the one with cat looking ears." Reperial smirked while crossing her arms on her chest. Inuyasha growled at the last remark of his ears looking like cat ones. "Shut up! They're clearly dog ears!"

"Not really."

"Then get your eyes checked you damn fish!"

"Eh? My eyes checked?"

"To make sure they work...?"

"They do work! **Annnnd**, are prettier than yours!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to and that's final you fleabag!"

"At least I don't have-ehhh." Damn, fish don't get sick do they? He lost this time-again.

"I win, you lose, too bad, haha!"

"Whatever." Inuyasha started walking toward Leigh's village, Reperial bouncing after him like a small child.

-------------------------------------------------

"So Leigh...what did you and your mother do while I was gone?" Leigh's mother looked at the fish with her eyes and then back at Leigh, signaling her to talk about them. "We went fishing-and boy, did we get lucky."

"Indeed." Leigh's father pulled out, to what seemed like a pipe, and blew out the smoke slowly that drifted up to the ceiling like it was dancing to a seductive rhythm. "Or, do you have an invisible demon helping you?" Leigh looked at him like he was crazy while her mother starting laughing, "An invisible demon helping us? How absurd!"

"I saw one of the balls floating when I went to her."

"Ohh? Sure it wasn't your tired eyes?"

"I'm not tired."

"And what type of demon is it?"

"Fish."

Leigh got up and turned to her father, "Okay, so it is a fish demon. She's really nice and gave us the fish. She can't hurt us and if you see her fish form, you will see her." She watched as her father blew out more smoke from his mouth, "I know fish demons Leigh. But don't you ever lie to me."

"Yes father."

"Don't take it out on her. We both thought you hated demons."

"Just depends on what type. Fish demons are harmless and I have no problem with them. Any other demons you've met?" Leigh nodded. "Care to tell me?"

"I uh, ahem, I met Inuyasha."

Leigh's father dropped the pipe on the ground while he looked up at his daughter, "Inuyasha? One of the dog's leader son?"

"Mmhm."

"And-how did you meet him?"

"Getting water yesterday-or was it the day before that?" Leigh's father looked at his wife, who only looked at him with a bored look. "And-you knew this?"

"Not the name, but, I knew she met someone."

"You have to be more careful with him." Leigh picked up her father's pipe and handed it to him, "Yes father. I know."

"Ahem, excuse me. Here's your ball Leigh." Leigh and her parents looked out the window to where the voice came from and were met by the image of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha..." Leigh's father breathed in some of the smoke and blew it out, "...my daughter says that you two are aquatinted. And...I see that you two played a game with a fish demon as well."

"..."

"Hahaha. Caught your tongue did you boy?"

"No. Just didn't think of anything else to say."

"Good. Rather be silent then saying anything."

"...that can make you look stupid," Reperial smirked while snickering. Inuyasha rolled his eyes mentally, "Look, I'm just giving this back to you since it bounced off a tree and went far into the forest." Leigh walked over to him and took it from him gently, "And...the fish demon is beside him."

"Ohh?"

"Hey! I like being invisible!"

"Shut up fish stick-he still can't see you."

"Hmph. I still like to be around when the other people do not know-ohh nevermind!"

"What is she saying?"

"She's fine with you knowing she's around."

"Ah."

-------------------------------------------------

"Hehehe, tag you're it!" Rin ran away from the fox kit, who only whined while running after her. "Ahh! Not fair!" Rin only giggled and ran behind Kagome, who claimed she was too _big_ to not join in. "You're cheating!"

"Nuh uh!" Shippou went to his right, which was Kagome's and Rin's right, only to see Rin going toward Sesshoumaru. With a playful growl, he took a big leap. Rin's eyes widened while she was tackled to the ground. "Haha! You're it!" While both of them played tag and run after butterflies, Sesshoumaru nuzzled Kagome's left cheek with his nose. "The pup inside of you is growing." Kagome smiled while leaning her head back more, as well as her body against his, "I'm...I'm so happy. I never thought that this would happen..." Sesshoumaru smiled while his arms wrapped around her more securely, "Neither would I..." Sliding his nose from her cheek down the slope of her neck and licked the area around the mark once again. Kagome moaned, "Mm, we need to watch-" Sesshoumaru bit in **that** one spot that made her shiver in pleasure in his grasp.

"Hehe. Mom and dad are having fun." Rin giggled while her hands were over her mouth. Shippou turned his head to his right and saw indeed that their parents having their...lovely moment. A chuckle came from the fox kit, "They sure are. The pup inside mom is growing." Rin's brow eyes widened while she clapped her hands happily while jumping up in down, "Oh, oh, oh! I can't wait till it comes out!"

Shippou let out a groan while crossing his arms, "I can't tell the gender though."

"How about dad?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go ask!" Before Shippou could say anything, Rin ran straight toward the demon lord and the human miko, who were still in their own world, and latched herself to the demon lord's left leg. This caused Sesshoumaru's eyes to open slowly, their depths darker that normal. Pulling his head away from Kagome's neck, he looked down at Rin, "Mm?"

"What gender is the pup dad?" Sesshoumaru blinked while he watched as Shippou finally reached Rin's left side. Kagome smiled while turning in Sesshoumaru's grasp, "Well, tell them." Kagome rubbed her nose against his armor-less chest, a content sigh escaping her lips. "It's a male."

"Oooo! He'll be pretty! Just like you and mom!"

Kagome smiled and looked up at Sesshoumaru, who looked back down at her. "I don't know...Sesshoumaru passes the line of pretty-I'm thinking more of the term...gorgeous." Sesshoumaru let a smirk on his mouth while he ran his right hand through the raven locks of her hair, "Really? Because the term for you would be...astounding."

#Bleh...so much flattery.#

**_Shut up!_ **

#Kiss my curvy blade good bye!#

**...the-**

_-hell-_

_**-was that!**_

#...can't one just have some fun...?#

**...not THAT much... **

_Yeah...fun is just good-but-the way you're doing it...I'll pass go and collect twenty dollars instead._

**RaaiSesshyFan:** I-----t's tha---- end of the cha--pter with everything inside! See the world around them-this author is very...ehhh...behind?

**Inuyasha: **Teh, I'll say-took you a whole damn month!

**RaaiSesshyFan: **Shut up you! Anyways, yes, I uh edited that quote from...I think Homer from **_The Simpsons_**? Ah oh well-correct me if I'm wrong xD; Another thing-I'm sick xx erg-sore throats are the WORSE you can have xx ugh. By the way-I noticed this-if you eat like warmed up cheese with a sore throat-it makes it feel better for a while-as well as soda while water does not Oo Anyways...I have a nice cold Sprite and sore throat spray that numbs it. Thank goodness for these xD I'm surprised that I made it to eleven pages-so...yeah. I wish I could've gone more-but-erg. I want to have a break before the pup-oh yes! Hahaha, the pup comes XD Yay! I'm going to draw him too X3 I improved ;D Be sure to tell me what you think :3


	10. Chapter 10: Everything Merge

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Weeee! Chapter 10 and the last chapter ;;

**Inuyasha:** About time-

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Shut up woman.

**Inuyasha:** I'm not a woman!

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Then stop being bitchy. The title of this is very simple xP hehehe.

**Disclaimer:** _(snores)_ Huh? What? Oh...uhh...I don't own it. _(goes back to sleep)_ ZzZzZzZz

**Note:** The festival in this chapter is made up. How it's run and everything is made up by me. I was too lazy to research how they do festivals xx

**The Weird Swords**

**Chapter Ten - _Everything Merge_**

"My god! It's so damn hot!" Reperial whined while swaying side to side. Leigh sighed while fanning herself with her mother's fan, "Yes, it sure is." It was indeed hot today. Probably the hottest day of all time.

"You two could go swimming."

Reperial stopped swaying, her eyes widening. "Oh...I never thought of that! Come on Leigh!" Reperial grabbed Leigh's wrist and dragged her to the lake nearby. "You two have fun!" Leigh's father puffed smoke from his mouth, "As well as being careful."

"They'll be fine."

"Reperial! Slow down! It's hot enough!"

"No way. The faster we get there, the faster we'll be in the nice and cold water." Well, that was true. The thought of being in nice and cold water made Leigh daydream at the wonderful cold things.

"Hey! Don't go day dream mode on me."

"Can't...help it."

"Ah! We're here!"

Before Leigh could say anything, Reperial pulled both of them in the water. It felt like icy hands grasping all around their hot and sweaty bodies and turning them into ice cubes. Reperial swam upward, pulling Leigh with her, and broke the surface. "I sure needed that." Reperial let go of Leigh's hand and started backstroking around Leigh, who watched her. Both of them were soaked to the bone, their clothing and hair clinging to them like toffee. It sure felt good, that's for sure.

"What are you two doing?"

Reperial and Leigh turned their heads and saw Inuyasha standing by the bank. Reperial smirked, "We're cooling off. Annnnd, it looks like you need to as well." Both of them chuckled while Inuyasha scowled. He did look like he needed to cool off. His ears were slightly drooped while his hair clung to his face and neck. They could even see beads of sweat run down his face and neck.

That wasn't pretty.

Reperial's smirk widened and went underwater. Leigh wrung out the sleeves of her kimono, since it was getting quite heavy. "Why don't you come in?"

"Heh. If I go in there, then she will-"

_**Splash!**_

Inuyasha was interrupted by a big splash of water landing on him, his eyes widening in horror and yelped when the cold liquidy substance landed on him. "-splash me..." His right eyebrow twitched while Reperial laughed, "Oh my god! You should've seen your face! So-ahahahaha-priceless!" She hit the water's surface while she continued laughing. Leigh soon joined in while Inuyasha scowled even more. It just looked so funny seeing the half-breed standing on the bank with all that water on him dripping to the ground he was standing on.

Inuyasha groaned while shaking his head, making the water on it fly every which way.

"Hey now. You're acting more like yourself."

"Keh."

"Is that all you can say? Come on. I bet you can't beat that splash-even if you threw a boulder in here."

"Oh shut up."

"It's better than standing there like a grump," sing-songed Reperial. "Get off my back!" Reperial only smirked, "You sure you're part dog demon? You're acting more like a cat one to me."

"I'm not a damn cat!"

"Heheheh. You're afraid of water, you're afraid of water, you're afraid of water." Reperial repeated those words over and over like a child. Inuyasha growled and lunged toward the annoying-childish fish demon who only sidestepped making him fall face in the water.

It really hurt...

Big time.

Inuyasha broke the surface making spitting sounds, "The hell! Why'd you do that for?!"

"Just to see how you landed. And, I must say, it was very amusing." Leigh chuckled, "It was actually."

"Keh." Inuyasha crossed his arms while looking away like a spoiled brat would do when ignoring others.

Big mistake.

_**Splash!**_

"God damnit!" Inuyasha growled and splashed the fish demon back, which only made her laugh. "Hahahaha! I win! I got you to join-"

_**Splash!**_

"Quit your yapping."

"Make me!"

Both of them started splashing each other-every which way they could. They used their hands while Reperial used her water power-as well as true form-while he used Tetsusaiga-which missed-a lot. Leigh looked on and laughed but eventually got splashed and joined in.

"You're the slowest splasher ever dog-boy. Even with that sword."

"Shut up you god damn fish-stick!"

_**SPLASH!**_

"Peh! Ah-ha!" Reperial coughed up the water that went down her throat the wrong way. Not a very good idea to laugh when making him mad.

Especially when you were in a lake with him...

"Well, I'm surprised. Guess you're not that bad as I thought you were."

"Keh."

"I have an idea," piped up Leigh. She continued when they looked at her, "Let's play tag. You're it when water splashes on your back."

"Heheheh. This will be easy-"

"-only with your hands."

"Awww!"

"Heh."

"No cheating Reperial."

Reperial huffed while crossing her arms, "Fine. Who's going to be it?"

"Inuyasha of course."

"What? Why me?!"

"Are you saying you can't do it?" Reperial said while smirking once again. Inuyasha glared at her, "No."

"Then stop complaining. Let's start!"

-------------------------------------------------

"A festival?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"If I told you earlier, you wouldn't keep having that smile on your face now would you?" Kagome blinked and just stood there before a smile appeared on her face. "Aww." Walking up to him, she wrapped her arms around his torso and gave him a hug. "You're so sweet..." Sesshoumaru ran his finger through her hair, playing with it while he continued, "It's at night."

"I know that. I've been to one."

Sesshoumaru looked down, his right eyebrow up in question like always, "Really?"

"Yes really. No matter how old they are, we still continue them in the future. Not too shabby, eh?"

"Shabby?"

"Ehh...it means not too bad."

"Mm. Then, no, not at all." Sesshoumaru covered her lips with his, massaging her mouth with his hot and soft lips, which was almost eating her up. Kagome moaned but, that feeling went away when the pup inside of her started giving her pain. "Ah!" Kagome latched onto Sesshoumaru, who held her tight. "My...god. Wha-What's going on?"

"The miko powers."

"No...no!" Kagome's eyes started watering; the clear droplets of water ran down her face and onto Sesshoumaru's kimono. "I don't want my powers to kill it. There-mgh-must be a...ugh-way."

"It's not. The demon blood is fighting it."

"I-It is?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "My blood...my father's blood-is powerful enough to fight it." Kagome groaned, "Should've known you were going to say tha-ahh-ahh! Damnit. I wish it would come out already!"

"Shh. Stay calm. It'll feel better if you're not tense."

"Easy for you to say." Kagome closed her eyes while she felt the half demon fight with her miko powers. It felt like it was being torn about and needles going every which way. 'Where's a numbing shot when you need it?'

-------------------------------------------------

"Aww! He's so adorable Lucifer." Mina rocked and kissed her and Lucifer's son. The little demon elf cooed in his mother's arms. Lucifer chuckled, "I knew you would say that." Red smoke puffed from his nose which made his mate and son giggled. "That never ceases to make me laugh Lucifer." It was amusing. Imagining a _man_ with red smoke coming out his nostrils while he just sat there was indeed funny. Mina ran her right hand through her son's black hair, "I can't wait to see him grow up."

Lucifer nodded, "Mm. All he needs is a name."

"Oh." Mina walked around while looking around her, "How about..."

"M'lord."

"Mm?"

"The Western Lord, and his mate, are going to the festival that is going to be held in their lands and wish for you to come."

"Oh! I love festivals." Mina smiled while rocking her son in happiness. Lucifer didn't say anything while looking at the wooden floor while Mina looked at him in question, "What's wrong Lucifer?"

"I've...I've never been to one."

"You haven't? Well, there's a first time for everything."

"There's a reason why Mina-"

"Oh hush, just show 'em you're not that evil."

"Mina."

"Come on! We have to get your outfit-er-kimono ready." Mina smiled while she dragged off her mate with her right hand while their son was in the left.

-------------------------------------------------

"Come on Leigh. What's taking you so long?! It's about to start!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Reperial tapped her foot impatiently with her arms on her chest which were resting on her new kimono that was flowing around her. It was silver with forget-me-nots all over. She looked down at her hands for a bit, examining them in the moonlight. "You're worse than me."

"You have absolutely no patience." Leigh pushed the cloth out of the way and what Reperial saw made her blink. The kimono she wore had buttercups and butterflies while the main color was light blue. Her hair was up and was being held with two black sticks. "How do I look?"

Reperial blinked once more, "Damn. I didn't think you had a formal kimono."

"Well, I sold some fish."

"Ah." Leigh watched as Reperial studied her like a strict teacher. "You are going to be crowded by the guys." Rolling eyes were her response, "Uh huh, sure."

"Oh come on." Reperial got close to her and smiled smugly, "Inuyasha is going to be there."

"Mgh. Where's a fire when you need it."

"Hey now! Don't get so worked up. I was only kidding with you."

"Didn't look, or sound, like it!"

"It sounds a lot better than staying here all night long doing nothing."

"I'm going to have fun. **Not** to see him." Reperial brought up her hands in defense, "Okay, okay, sorry. Can we go now?"

"Yeah." Reperial brought up her left arm, "Shall we?" Leigh laughed and hooked her right arm, "We shall."

-------------------------------------------------

"Well, this kimono makes me look a bit better."

"A bit?"

"Okay, fine. More than before but not entirely." Sesshoumaru smirked and ran his right hand through her hair. The pup had finally settled down ten minutes ago and both of them were very happy when he said that the pup was still half human and half demon. "Don't put up your hair. It looks beautiful in its normal state." Kagome smiled while turning around to give him a kiss, "I was thinking to leave it down since I know you like it this way." She turned to look in the mirror, "Whoa. I look..."

"Astounding..."

Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru's mouth soon formed a smirk, "...when wearing the right attire." Kagome glared at him at the mirror, "That's it. You're sleeping in the servant's quarters." A chuckle escaped from the demon lord, "Oh really? I bet I can make you change your mind." Kagome huffed, "Yeah ri-" A tongue ran across the skin on her shoulder while toward her neck following the dips on the way. Kagome moaned. She just loved it when he did that. Fangs nibbled on her skin as well, leaving little tingling areas which were absolutely crazy by each second. "Alright. You-egh-win." Sesshoumaru smirked while chuckling which made Kagome elbow him in the chest. Grabbing her hand in his slender one, he brought it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles, "Come. The festival is about to start.

-------------------------------------------------

When it was dark enough, the announcer yelled as much as he could, "Welcome to the Western Festival one and all! Please enjoy the food and activities we have provided! Make sure to watch the parade that will be started when the festival is almost over!"

"Wow! This is amazing Sesshoumaru."

"Look! It's the lord of our lands!"

"Greetings Lord of the West. We are proud that you have kept this land in tip top shape."

"And look! He has a human mate!"

"She's beautiful!"

Kagome smiled, 'They're very nice. I guess they aren't shocked like they were when Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father had a human mate too.'

It wasn't only that. They knew she was also a miko, thanks to a certain demon lord of course. "Come." Sesshoumaru led her to an area where there were no people. "Eh, where are we going?"

"To meet an old friend." Kagome chuckled, "Another thing I didn't know. You'll full of surprises."

"I'm also surprised that he called me a friend."

"Reperial." The fish demon smiled and bowed, "Lady of the Southern Lands at your service."

"An honor to meet you Reperial." Kagome bowed, "I'm Kagome."

"Ahh, Lady of the western lands. Heheh. Sesshoumaru, you got yourself a keeper there." Kagome blushed while Sesshoumaru looked down at her, "Kagome is one of a kind. As well as interesting."

"Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru only smirked while Kagome said his name in a warning tone. "Hahaha! At least he's being honest. He never lies."

"Reperial! There you are-oh." Leigh was left behind playing games when Reperial left her without Leigh noticing because the fish demon had seen Sesshoumaru and Kagome coming. "Hey Leigh. Sorry I left you. This is Lord Sesshoumaru, the Western Lord."

'He's beautiful...'

"And this is his mate, Kagome." Leigh bowed, "Please to meet you Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome."

"Likewise." A bow came from the demon lord. Kagome bowed back as well, "Please to meet you as well Leigh but, please just call me Kagome."

"Will do."

Instruments out of no where started playing, their sounds echoing beautifully in the night. It would make anyone dance.

"Come on, let's go dance. I've been waiting to."

"I have no one to dance with though. This dance is for two."

"Ohh, don't worry. You'll be fine. I'll dance with you." Reperial turned her head to the demon lord and his mate, "Will you two join?" Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru who nodded, "We shall."

"Alright. Come on Leigh. Don't get nervous when other people look."

"Okay. I...I guess I could try to stay calm."

"Great! Let's go!" Reperial grabbed Leigh's hand and rushed to where others were dancing, Kagome and Sesshoumaru coming right behind them walking. "You know, I never thought you would dance in public." Sesshoumaru chuckled, "It's my lands. They know I can dance."

Kagome let a smirk appear on her mouth, "Really?" Sesshoumaru put his pointer finger under her chin while pulling her to him, "Just wait and see love." He bent down to give her a kiss and chuckled when she didn't respond. "You-you..."

"Problems...miko?" Sesshoumaru smirked. He just loved to annoy her by calling her that. Just to see her aura flare up while her scent had a very nice spice mixed in.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Western Lord." A female with medium back length hair, which was colored black, went down her back in waves while she wore a black and silver fighting outfit. On her forehead was a black wing while the base of it curved like a fang. Red eyes glowed in the night while her pale face was like that of a twenty five year old woman.

"Hm. Looks like you still hate kimonos."

A smirk appeared on the female's mouth, small fangs showing a bit while her red eyes danced with laughter, "Oh, good, you remembered." Moving her gaze over to Kagome, she examined her while chuckling, "How like your father." Kagome shifted foot to foot, getting quite tired of everyone saying that. "Although...not just anyone can get through that façade of yours without a few zaps." Something prickly-looking flicked behind the female while she bowed, "Where are my manners? I am Rayeokou Shadow, Lady of the Eastern Lands."

Kagome bowed, "Kagome Higurashi, Lady of the Western Lands. An honor to meet you Lady Rayeokou." Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, "Raye, what happened to your-"

"-crazy personality? I have it but-I feel like being a bit serious."

"Eh...crazy?"

"Raye is normally energetic but, it looks like she matured a bit."

"Hahaha! Why, thank you Sesshoumaru. But, enough talk. I would like to dance before I dance in the parade."

"Dance...in the...parade?"

"Mm. I agreed when they requested if I could."

"Oh."

"Good to see you again Lord Sesshoumaru, as well as meeting your mate. I shall be off." Rayeokou walked past them to where the other people were dancing and disappeared.

"Eh? Where did she...?"

"She makes herself invisible so they won't see the new dance she has thought up." Sesshoumaru offered Kagome his hand, "Shall we?" Kagome smiled while putting her right hand in his, "We shall."

-------------------------------------------------

"Isn't it beautiful Lucifer?"

"...I look like a male geisha..."

"Oh hush. You look...sexy." Lucifer snorted, "That won't help."

Mina frowned at him, "Don't tell me my Lucifer is not getting all excited? Come on! It's a festival! I didn't see any rules about it."

"That's because they're unwritten. I know and they know as well as the others know that I am not allowed to be there."

"..."

"...what?"

"Since when did you worry about what others thought about you?"

"Since now and when they stated that I, Lucifer, cannot go to a god damn festival because I'm the demon king and believe that I am evil!"

"Well, you sometimes are-"

"-that doesn't help Mina!"

"They only **believe** you're evil. If they truly look into your eyes, they may see that you're not truly evil. You are only evil **when** necessary and when I mean evil, you're being yourself. You're not mindlessly killing, so, get over it Lucifer and come to the festival to show that you are not afraid of what other people view you as."

Lucifer just looked at his mate. A mouse squeaked while it found a crumb on the floor and went back into its hole before looking at the two. Lucifer sighed while scratching his neck. Mina walked up to him and when she stopped in front of him, she put her right hand on his left shoulder and smiled.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hurry, hurry everyone! Please line up so we can start what we've all been waiting for."

"Yeah! Let's get it started! Woo!"

"Where we going?"

"Right this way Milord and Milady." The man lead them to two big, comfy chairs were sat upon the ground where the parade ended. 'My word...I feel like a queen...' Looking over at Sesshoumaru she noticed that his chair was bigger and taller while hers was the medium sized. 'Yup, definitely feel like a queen.'

"Comfortable?"

"Yes."

The man looked over at her, "Comfortable?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's an honor to be of service to you two tonight." After he a bow, he and went to Sesshoumaru's far right, now even where the back side of the chair was. The parade route wasn't really that big but, they used the longest roadway in the village and that was as long as three football fields. Drums were now heard, their surfaces echoing loudly from the drumsticks being hit by their drummer. Behind him was the head of the village waving at the villagers. They actually walked-not ride in carriages like others did. Teams of female dancers danced a number while acrobatics jumped on their hands, feet and each other. Girls in black kimonos threw silver petals on the ground, which covered it almost like snow since there were thirty five of them total.

A red ball floated in the middle, the flower petals not disturbed at all. The drummers did eight fast beats, eighth notes if you will, while everyone's were on the red ball. Why they stopped, they crossed their sticks on their drums while yelling, "Huh!"

"And here we are! The moment you've all been waiting for! Please welcome Rayeokou Shadow, Lady of the Eastern Lands!" The red ball flashed everyone with a pink light and showered the form of the demon herself with black feathers. Rayeokou had her feet at shoulder width while her right arm was up and her left arm at the bottom looking like she was holding an indivisible sphere on the top _corners_. The kimono she wore was like the one she wore before but it was black with silver flowers and swirls while the obi she wore was also silver but with navy swirls. Red eyes opened and music started to play at once while she moved her hands, her left one leaving a trail of red which looked like ribbon but-it wasn't. Everyone was in awe when a fire trailed from her right hand.

"Wow."

"Beautiful..."

The music exploded to a faster tempo, Rayeokou being one with it while the red and fire trails went with her hands. "She's really good." Sesshoumaru nodded but, a smirk appeared on his mouth which left Kagome pondering why. Rayeokou's shoes touched the ground like a well trained Lipizzaner, her steps smooth and elegant. 'Must've taken her years.' Rayeokou then pushed off the ground and started dancing in the air.

"Whoa!"

The lines became bolder while she kept going, her movements become sharper, "Remember this day as each year goes by for you are protected by the Western Lord and, finally after many years-his human mate!" Rayeokou brought up her hands above her head, the fire and red lines of fire now merging together. Spiraling, being entwined together like lovers on a bed until they came one. Rayeokou closed her red eyes and threw the line fire up and in an instant she turned into a wolf with wings with a bird tail above her wolf tail. It was like a silhouette since the moon didn't touch on her left side which was facing all of the villagers down below. The fire landed, now in a circle, and surrounded her. With a dip and pull of her powerful head, she leaned back to let out a howl with her wings spanned and body posture in a victory stance.

The howl rang through the night like a siren. The fire surrounding her now broke into tiny pieces which showered onto the villagers who watched in amazement. Children smiled big and ran around when it continued to fall.

"The Lady of the East has given us a prayer for peace, courage and happiness."

Kagome turned to her left and saw Lucifer, Mina and their son there. "Lucifer!"

"Lucifer?! Where?!"

"Get that devil!"

Lucifer snorted while Mina only smiled. "Oh, stop being worked up. I swear you all are all the same right the minute you see me."

"But you-"

"But nothing. I didn't come here to create chaos. If I wanted to, I would've done so but I'm not going to. Never will. Not ever." Rayeokou chuckled, "He's right. Don't let his race, and appearance, fool you." The villagers mumbled to each other, which looked like they had come to agreement. Mina elbowed Lucifer with a smirk on her face, "See? I told you so." Lucifer only looked to the right in annoyance, "Yeah, yeah."

"Well, there's some time to dance." Sesshoumaru nodded and looked over at the musicians who got the message and started to play the final dance of that night. Sesshoumaru and Kagome got up from their chairs and went toward the middle and danced. Rayeokou stayed behind with a smile on her face.

"Ah. Rayeokou."

"Mm?" Rayeokou turned. "Ah, Inuyasha. Been a while since I've seen you, you **_mutt_**." Rayeokou made sure she put a playful sounding voice behind that word since she has always done that. "Keh."

Rayeokou looked once again at Sesshoumaru and Kagome for a moment studying them. Without taking her eyes away from them she continued, "I never thought Sesshoumaru would take a human-a miko at that-as his mate." Inuyasha looked at his half-brother and the girl that once loved him while he saw her as Kikyou couple of times. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, "Yeah. Neither did I."

-------------------------------------------------

Screaming of a baby-or a pup I should say-was heard in the room that was on the other side of the door Sesshoumaru was leaning against for quite a while. It had been a long wait until midnight after the festival and he was exhausted. But, no matter what the servants said, he wouldn't go to sleep. He just couldn't. He wanted to be there when his son was born.

The door opened, which nearly made Sesshoumaru fall. "Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru. Be careful."

"How is she?"

"She's fine."

"And?"

"They're both fine Lord Sesshoumaru." The female demon opened the door wider, "You can see for yourself." Sesshoumaru nodded gratefully at the demon and walked to where Kagome lying down on a futon. Bending down on the pillow beside the futon, he ran his left hand through his mate's raven hair. "Kagome..." Kagome's sapphire eyes fluttered and squinted before opening them tiredly. "Sesshoumaru..." Sesshoumaru smiled and looked in the buddle of white silk. A black ear with silver inside popped out and wiggled. The servants in the room chuckled. Even Kagome giggled while Sesshoumaru let out his famous "hm" with a small smile. Kagome moved the silk away from the pup's face which was adorned with purple stripes, two on each cheek, while on his forehead adorned the navy crescent moon like his sire. The color of his hair was black on top while silver on the bottom, looking like it was layered. Sesshoumaru smirked and bent down to nip at his son's left ear which wiggled. But, when Sesshoumaru licked the top of the ear, the pup shied away.

"Aww. He has the same sensitive zones as you do." Kagome chuckled while looking at Sesshoumaru who was waking the pup up with a nudge of his knuckle against his son's right cheek. A muffle came from the pup while it opened its eyes. And, as expected, they were a golden color. Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at each other before he went toward her to kiss her. "I'm so happy Sesshoumaru. So very happy." Sesshoumaru let out a soft growl while licking her eyes which were watering in happiness, "I've never been this happy since my mother disappeared and I thank you Kagome. For everything." Kagome smiled and looked down at the pup, "What shall we name him?"

"Touga."

"You have a thing with fangs, don't you Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, his own fangs showing, "Only you would know." Kagome shook her head while laughing, "You're horrible."

-------------------------------------------------

#And they lived happily ever after!#

_Do you ever shut up?_

#...is that a hard question?#

**I need an enchanter. Now. Right now, so I can kick your stupid ass Tetsusaiga!**

#I would like to see you try!#

**I will succeed since I'm going to ask if they will make me a demon and not you!**

_...what about me?_

**You can join me.**

_Alright. I'm in._

#Oh come on. You don't really want to hurt me. Come on. We're...we're family now.#

**Family?! I'll show you family!**

#...nevermind. I think I'll pass.#

**Somebody is scared.**

#I'm not scared just...worried.#

**You should be worrying about yourself since I'm the one who's going to zap you if you don't shut up and let us sleep!**

**That's much better.**

#But-#

_**Shut up!**_

#I thought you said you wanted to-#

**Zapping you is so much better than kicking you, you weird ass sword!**

-------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru brought Kagome and their pup to their room. The only light was the moon shining through the shaded window which created a glowing effect. Kagome got in first while putting their newborn pup in the middle. Sesshoumaru got in after and brought up the covers. "Good night love." Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome's forehead and then licked his son's ear once again, which earned a squeal from the pup. Kagome laughed, "Stop that."

"Don't count on it." Kagome looked up at him and glared, "You're going to drive him crazy."

"So? At least you won't be the only one feeling left out." Kagome's mouth dropped open while she shook her head, "You just didn't say that I was crazy." Sesshoumaru only smirked, his fangs showing. "I bet you're crazier than me."

"I doubt it."

"Oh? Didn't you say Tetsusaiga was talking to you?"

"...so I stand corrected." Then, out of no where, he laughed which made Kagome look at him in question at the sudden outburst.

"Oh nothing. Just a quarrel between three very weird swords hanging in my study."

Three weird swords indeed.

**RaaiSesshyFan:** So, how was the ending? I think it was good :3 Sorry for the very, very, **veeery**, long wait xx I'm so sorry. But, I'm so glad I finished this story :3 I hope you all enjoyed it Be sure to check out my two new stories, **_Ruler of Dogs_** and **_Gravity of Love_** :D

Before any of you ask, no I will not do a sequel. I'm horrible at them.

**What happened to Miroku and Sango?**  
Good question...they went...somewhere, if you know what I mean :P

**Wait, what about Leigh? And Inuyasha? Didn't you say-**  
I changed my mind :P

**Then, what was their purpose?**  
Heheheh, well, to tell you the truth, I was going to put Leigh and Inuyasha together but, since Leigh doesn't like him that much and spent time more with Reperial-my mind went click with something more interesting xP For those of you who don't mind girl/girl action, tell me. I will put it up after this chapter as **Shhh, it's a Secret** xP


	11. Bonus: Shh, it's a Secret!

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Mwaha, here is the sexy yuri scene :D

**Inuyasha: **Ugh...I thought you could only do het?

**RaaiSesshyFan:** (Smirks) Nope. I can do all XP

**Inuyasha: **Oo;

**RaaiSesshyFan** Lmao! Why do you look so shocked:P

**Inuyasha: **Never thought that you would do something like this oo;

**RaaiSesshyFan:** (Snickers) Silly Inuyasha, why do you think I don't do G rated stories?

**Inuyasha:** Oo;;;;;;

**RaaiSesshyFan: **I see your brain hasn't failed you xP Nehe. Love is in all relationships, no matter the gender.I am very surprised some of you guys enjoy this story. Personally, I thought it went too fast but, it looked like it didn't. Thank you whoever reviewed, you guys kept me going. A big 'ol hug from me to all you!

**Disclaimer:** Haha, for once, I own the characters. Leigh and Reperial are mine. Mine, mine, mine. If you wish to use them, ask me first. Now, read my pretties x3

**Warning:** The following **will** have female/female actions. No symbol will be put where it starts or end. And when I mean female/female action, I mean touching each other. So, if you don't like that and fluff mixed with each other, skip this chapter :P

**NOTICE:** Even if this may seem it should be rated NC-17, it's not since I kept this to a rated R content-even if it may not seem so. After reading MPAA ratings, it states that NC-17 involves explicit sexual content and this chapter is not anywhere close to those you will land upon for a NC-17 rating. And to those who are wondering, I have used the terms womanhood and crotch area.

**Bonus Chapter - **_**Shh, it's a Secret!**_

"Well, it's about time you two came back," said Leigh's mother when she watched her daughter's and Reperial's form walk in. "The festival was amazing! You two should've come."

"I had so many chores Leigh. You know that. And your father did so as well."

"But nonetheless, it was fun. There were many activities."

Reperial smirked, "I somehow, _helped_ her win." Leigh nodded while a grin appeared on her face when she remembered how it happened. The poor game owner for the rings was just in shock that she got all of them on the furthest stick.

Leigh's mother laughed, "Well then, I take it you two had enough food to eat?" She watched them both of them nod their heads. "Then go clean up Leigh, tomorrow is another day of working."

"Okay." Reperial decided to follow Leigh to her bedroom, her form walking right through Leigh's father who had walked from the main area of the house to see what his wife made.

"Our bathroom is a bit cozy but that's alright. The bathtub can hold us."

"That's good." Reperial leaped up to the ceiling when they entered the bathroom and hanged upside down. "You need to try this view one day Leigh."

"Ah ha. I would if I could."

"Can't you just climb?"

"I'm not that good at climbing. Plus, I may fall, which wouldn't be such a pretty sight."

Both of them burst out laughing while Leigh started to get the bathtub ready with all the things they needed to clean up. Reperial kept walking on the ceiling as well as bugging Leigh. "Are you sure you're not a bat demon?"

A laugh came from the fish demon, "I wish I was a bat demon. They have better looks but, I love my pretty scales." Reperial flashed Leigh a grin before landed to Leigh's right who was already peeling the clothing off of her body. Reperial did the same, the kimono that she wore all the time now a pile on the floor, her body now shown to Leigh.

To Leigh's surprise, her eyes ran over Reperial's legs and torso, the area where Reperial's crotch area was covered with scales which covered her thighs and lower areas around her butt and crotch area. Reperial couldn't help the grin coming to her mouth when she watched Leigh's eyes reflected awe in them. "Is it that odd Leigh?"

"Eh?" Leigh blinked and shook her head, "What is?"

"My scales."

"Oh, no. They're very beautiful." Indeed they were. It matched her hair color; the colors of red and purple were like sparkles glittering in the light coming from the many torches to set a dim and relaxing feel in the bathroom.

"Thank you." If Reperial could blush, she would, but her body language gave away her embarrassment. She looked to the side while putting her right hand on her left shoulder, rubbing it up and down.

Seeing that her friend was uncomfortable, she couldn't help but smile, "You're welcome." Leigh stepped in the tub, Reperial following her after, her form immediately transforming into the very form Leigh first saw her. Leigh brought up her right eyebrow before laughing. Reperial swam up quickly to jump, giving Leigh a show, when she came back up, she splashed Leigh with her tail.

"Hey!" Leigh tried to block the offending slashes with her hands over her face as much as she could before lunging forward to try and get Reperial in her hands for revenge. Reperial swam quickly, like a fish would do to tease a cat that was trying to catch it, her form immediately changing back to humanoid when Leigh was about to catch her.

"Haha, now what are you going to-"

_**Splash!**_

"Why you little-" Reperial scowled at Leigh before pushing Leigh with her feet, which cause the human girl to fall backwards. She came back up laughing while wiping her eyes before splashing Reperial again who splashed her back turned into a fish once again. Using the time when Leigh went to wiping her eyes again, she swam quickly behind Leigh.

"Eh? Where did she-"

"Hiya!"

Leigh jumped while Reperial starting giggling while wrapping her arms around Leigh, "Now, for some sweet revenge."

"What do you mean? You started it?"

"I plan to end it."

Reperial moved to the left and brought Leigh down into the water with her, when Leigh started to pull herself up, Reperial turned into a fish again and swam to hide underneath Leigh's leg.

Leigh coughed since some water went into her nose and, let's just say that soapy water going into your nose is _not_ the best thing to feel. She soon started to look for Reperial but, decided to stand up and, there was Reperial, pure as day when Leigh looked back down. Of course, this caused Reperial see Leigh's crotch area. Being curious since she never seen such structure at all before, she transformed immediately when Leigh started to catch her, her own hand moving on it's own to explore the mysterious area.

This caused Leigh to shudder and moved back in a flash. Reperial only looked at her in confusement. She only touched it only slightly. Leigh looked at Reperial like she did the most sinful thing on the Earth. "What...why..."

"I've never seen it that way before."

Leigh couldn't help the blush started to form. "You...haven't?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have touched it. Speaking of which, you're very sensitive."

"Well, yes, er, everyone is...erm..."

This was strange. Talking about this in the tub?! And she thought she was crazy! Then again, Reperial had never seen one and was merely curious.

It also felt...right.

Leigh gulped before turning and pushed herself up so she could grab for the soap and started to run it over herself while Reperial watched.

"We're not that sensitive down here."

Leigh wished she was deaf right now since she was now blushing like mad. "I guess, um, we are different?"

"Apparently so...do you...clean down there?"

Well, if Leigh could fall down, she would.

"Reperial...I don't think we should be talking about-"

"I'm curious. Once I'm curious, I want to know more about it as much as I can."

Leigh sighed. Maybe she would stop talking about it then. "Yes, we clean down...there."

"With what?"

"Any type of soap."

"I see."

Leigh thought Reperial was done since she stopped asking questions but, was eventually proved wrong.

"Can I clean it for you?"

Leigh dropped the so called soap in the water and looked up at Reperial like she was a mad woman. "Reperial!"

"What?"

"Honestly, we should stop talking about this." Leigh started to reach around for the soap while Reperial looked at her with a frown. "Why?"

"Now Reperial. Ugh, where is it? Can you help me find it?"

Reperial rolled her eyes and transformed, her eyes catching the soap but, those eyes soon turned to Leigh's crotch area. With a thought in her head, she swam toward it and then under it, her dorsal fins brushing with its soft and thin material against it.

Leigh, on impulse, pushed her head back while she caught her breath, which eventually came out shakily from her mouth. Reperial transformed back to her humanoid form with the soap in her right hand which was now cleaning Leigh's crotch area gently. "Rep...preial." Reperial's arm moved on it's own to wrap around Leigh's waste to hold her up while she continued to clean the area, her fingers brushing against the skin and eventually the lips. "Stop."

Reperial didn't oblige, she continued to clean the area until she made sure she covered the whole entire area before taking her hand away with the soap. She didn't expect the whimper of loss from Leigh. Reperial soon found Leigh's forehead upon her left shoulder, her breathing becoming a bit ragged while her left hand was on Reperial's collarbone, the other gripping Reperial's right hip.

Leigh soon caught her breath after they stayed that way before looking up at Reperial and then at Reperial's hand. "I have to say Leigh yours are very different than ours."

There was no answer from the human girl, who pulled back and decided to get out. Reperial followed suit and put her clothes back on, even if her body was still wet. Leigh used a big cloth to wipe her body down before putting on her sleeping attire. Without a word, she started to walk out.

Reperial, who was tired of the silence, crossed her arms and glared at Leigh before finally speaking, "Oh come off it Leigh. I was merely curious."

Leigh whirled around, "If you were curious, you should've done that to someone else."

"Why?"

"Because what you did in there was against my will!"

"It looked like you enjoyed it."

"That's the problem Reperial!"

Reperial blinked and looked at her with a confusing look in her green-blue eyes.

"What you did is something a man should do to a woman, **not** a woman doing toward another!"

A snort was her response while Reperial shook her head, "Oh, please. Demons are different."

"What?"

"Yeah, you heard me. We don't care, as long as it feels good."

Leigh blinked in disbelief.

Reperial walked closer to Leigh until she was at arm reach apart. "It doesn't matter if a female does that act toward another, neither is a male doing to another since fish demons can barely find mates these days by humans catching us with the others." Reperial's voice was for once filled with ice, like the Western demon lord's, a hiss coming from her at the end. Leigh was for one in surprise and in shock since she was so used to Reperial being carefree.

Leigh couldn't say anything. What could she say to that?

Reperial saw this and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Leigh all alone in the room.

"Ah, Reperial, how was your and Leigh's bath?"

"It was great, I loved it."

"Good. Where's Leigh?"

"She needed some time to think over some things in the bathroom."

"Oh?"

Reperial nodded before walking to the front area of the house, "I'm going to go for a swim."

"Alright."

How could she be so stupid? But, she didn't know! Ha, like Reperial even tell her anything about herself, nor did she herself for that matter. Leigh's hands went into fists before looking up at the ceiling, which didn't do anything at all.

Leigh felt a headache coming and shook her head. Walking out of the bathroom, her parents looked at her with concern, which rarely happened, so she must've looked horrible.

"Leigh? Are you alright dear?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So Reperial was right. It's almost time for bed."

Leigh nodded, not even bothering to question what Reperial said to them. Her feet padded against the wooden floor until she reached to her room, her eyes immediately falling onto Reperial's blankets. "I wonder where she went." Leigh bent down on her knees and pulled the blankets so she could get under the top one. Sliding herself down, Leigh layed her head on the small pile of squared blankets that acted as her pillow before pulling the light top blanket over her so she would be nice and snug to fall asleep.

The village now dead asleep, no light was dared to be seen in the darkness except for the moon's light, its subjects, the stars, twinkling randomly in the sky.

The silence of the night was soon interrupted by splashes of water in a nearby lake of the village. Fireflies zipped across the lake while some dragonflies did as well and didn't expect a fish to jump. On impulse, they moved out of the way only to see that none of them were captured. The fish transformed and looked at the bugs that started to fly away, "Such a pity. Scared of fish for life...I hate bugs." It was true; her kind didn't really eat any type of insect. They preferred the smaller fish that could only be found very carefully in the middle of the lake. They were delicious, like a human loving the taste of chicken or meat.

Walking out of the lake, she put on her clothes before looking at her reflection. Scales were starting to outline her eyes, which showed that she was close to being a full grown fish demon. Only bad part is...

Well, she needed a mate.

Of course, it wasn't like she was desperate. Every single fish demon she knew had a mate and being the only fry, well, she was still young in fish terms, by her parents that survived, they were expecting her to mate with someone and have lots and lots of eggs.

Reperial honestly didn't like the sound of that.

"Reperial, I knew that was you swimming around."

And things just had to get worse, didn't they? Reperial looked up at the sky and sneered. Why now? Turning around, she smiled at her mother. "Hey mom."

"Where have you been these past few days?"

"Oh, here and there."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Did she mention that she hated her mother?

The nosy little bitch she was. She wouldn't be surprised if her mother was part dog, no offense to the ones that she knew. She didn't realize her mom was studying and wasn't even surprised when her mother got that twinkle in her eyes.

"You're almost to being a full grown fish."

"Can't wait." She actually could, she didn't want it to rush. Speaking of rushing, she needed to get out of here and quick.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

Reperial pointed to the tree, "Oh my, look!"

Sure enough, her mom whirled around and off Reperial went back to the village. Apparently, her mother was sure a true fish demon, since her attention span was like real one. How did she know? Her mother was now speaking to the tree for goodness sake!

Okay, so she was horrible to her mother but she didn't want her mother to lecture her on and on about finding the right mate, blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada. It gets tiring.

When Reperial finally arrived at the home she had been staying ever since Leigh and her mother caught her from the stream. She didn't bother being quiet in the main area since no one would even hear her since they were dead asleep like a log.

Such a funny saying that is. Reperial couldn't help the smile that appeared when she thought that but, when she entered into Leigh's room, the smile disappeared. It wasn't that she was still mad at Leigh, if one could say that, it was because how she could tell that Leigh was tense. How? The girl wasn't even smiling in her sleep.

Man, how corny was that? Reperial sighed before walking to her blankets, setting her bum onto them before looking at Leigh. She was the first human to befriend her, believe it or not. Even if it didn't seem so, she was. Reperial looked at Leigh's face before she nudged Leigh with her right foot.

A smirk appeared on her mouth when Leigh blinked her eyes, a groan coming from her. "What?" Leigh rolled to the left and sat up a bit but soon went back down seeing it was still dark. Turning back to Reperial, she gave the fish demon a glare. Reperial could only smile cheekily before nudging the poor girl again with her foot.

"Wakey wakey."

"Agh, go to sleep."

"I'm not tired. I'm bored."

"Then lay down."

"Boooored."

"Reperial."

"Leigh."

"Let me sleep in peace."

"Piece?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, got a knife?"

"Eh, what? No! Not that kind of piece! The one that is not and quiet with no chaos!"

"Ohhh, so, I'm chaos and your peace?"

Leigh groaned before rolling to the left to face away from Reperial.

"I wonder what chaos would do to...disturb peace."

"Your voice is working."

"Yes, but, there has to be more..."

Leigh didn't bother, she was just too tired and the damned fish demon was not helping at all. As soon as Reperial made absolutely sure that Leigh was once again falling into dreamland again, she moved toward Leigh, who only thought that she was getting her blankets and finally go to sleep.

Reperial pushed the blanket lightly so her hand could reach in and then, shot forward toward where Leigh's crotch area was.

"**Reperial**!"

Reperial only chuckled, "See? I told you there was another way to disturb peace. I believe I win." Leigh pulled herself up to yell more at Reperial to get her hands off of her and go to sleep but stopped when Reperial started to massage the area with her fingers. This caused Leigh to fall back down but was caught by Reperial who moved to let Leigh lay against her front while she continued. Leigh closed her eyes tightly at the feeling while Reperial snuggled up to her, like a male would, her left cheek going against Leigh's right cheek. Leigh couldn't help to push her back against Reperial who didn't mind at all.

"I saw my mother before coming back..." She didn't know why she was talking about her mother, she just felt like she had to come up with something to say to break the silence which wasn't broken that much with Leigh's moans.

"Re-Really?"

A smirk appeared on Reperial's face when she heard Leigh stutter. How cute. Moving her mouth, she licked Leigh's ear which made her almost hiss in pleasure. "You're also sensitive with your ears. Ours are more sensitive though, making this act...even better."

Act? Leigh blinked, "Act?"

"Not really an act..." Damn, how could she explain?

"You know, what everyone does to have offspring."

"O-Oh." Reperial thought that was her answer to what she said but she was proved wrong when she felt Leigh buck her hips. "Leigh?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you enjoy this?"

Leigh opened her eyes but soon wished she didn't since she saw Reperial's hand doing what a male should be doing to her. She felt emotions run through her; one of them being the strongest was fascination. You could say it turned her on even more when she watched that pale hand work her area.

"Leigh?"

Leigh sighed before closing her eyes in bliss and nodded her head, she wasn't sure she could find her voice anymore after what she saw. Reperial nuzzled Leigh's neck before licking and nipping it, which made Leigh arch. "Anxious?"

Leigh finally found her voice, "The...the way I'm feeling is...overpowering." Leigh soon started to be brave. She wanted to do this to Reperial as well, wanting her to show how she explored the fish's area. "Reperial?"

"Yes?"

"I...I want to try."

Reperial stopped, which earned a whimper from Leigh. A smirk appeared on Reperial's mouth when she heard it before letting Leigh turn around. "Are you sure Leigh?"

Leigh nodded without hesitating. Reperial opened her kimono, which let the middle of her front open to Leigh, which included her crotch area. Leigh looked at Reperial's creamy skin, taking note that she didn't even notice just how beautiful it looked. Trailing her gaze down, she landed upon the area she saw earlier in the bathroom. Unlike before, the scales looked sharp which made her nervous. Reperial noticed this and ran over her own hand across the scales, which made them adjust knowing what she was about to do-Leigh to be more exact.

"Didn't know fish demons were vicious."

Reperial couldn't help the laugh coming from her, "You'd be surprised..." Leigh could've sworn that Reperial's voice purred but didn't bother to investigate it. Reperial couldn't stop the moan coming from her when Leigh started to do the same actions as she was to her. "You learn fast..."

Leigh bit her lip while she continued while she went to explore more of the area, her fingers hitting the scales which seemed to quiver at her touch. Reperial let out a chuckle before adjusting herself so she could sit on her knees and looking at Leigh's face. Okay, so, she did touch herself-who didn't when they were younger? She was a curious little demon if one hadn't find out yet.

"No wonder...yours is very different."

"See? Told you." Reperial licked her lips before holding Leigh's gaze.

They soon found each other on the floor, Leigh on the bottom while Reperial was on top, who was hovering over her. "Leigh...you know, I'm turning into a full grown demon."

"You are?"

"These scales." Reperial touched the scales that were started to gather around her eyes, "They tell everyone that I'm becoming older and when I do become a full grown demon, I have to...eh, well not really _have_ to, it's just expected for me to have a mate."

Leigh blinked, "A mate?"

"Eh, husband in your terms."

"You don't want one?"

"Oh...I do."

Leigh didn't know why her heart sank at that answer and it seemed her eyes showed sadness since Reperial shook her head, "Not a male. I can't stand them, most of them are arrogant."

"But, don't you need to? You said so yourself that fish demons are starting to die out."

Reperial sighed, "I know but...shit." A sigh came from her before tickling Leigh, who started laughing and tried to get away, "See? I want that laugh with me..." Leigh stopped laughing before looking back at up at Reperial who was looking at her like never before. "Reperial...I..."

Before she could say anything more, Reperial bent down and stole Leigh's first kiss. Leigh's eyes widened but they soon fluttered close when Reperial started to work her mouth gently and slowly filled with sweet passion. Both of them were inexperienced but that didn't stop them to learn. Leigh learned that Reperial liked to suck on her lips while her hands-her betrayed hands-roamed over the fish demon's body.

"Careful. The scales may cut you."

Reperial licked her tongue over Leigh's lips, finding out that Leigh was sensitive there. A smirk appeared on her but that soon disappeared when she felt Leigh's hands brushing against her tail bone, a "mmph" coming from her while she shuddered down a bit more to Leigh's body. "Damnit..."

"I believe the score is Peace: 2 and Chaos: 4?"

"At least your honest, you damn human." Reperial hissed before taking Leigh's lips once again. Of course, she was just playing with Leigh but no one else would notice since her voice didn't sound playful. You had to really know Reperial well enough to tell.

Leigh giggled, "I was brought up that way, although, I don't know about you. You are always causing trouble."

Reperial glared at Leigh, "I live up to my name quite well. Now, stop breaking the kiss or I'll ravish you until your lips bruise."

"Feisty."

"Wench."

Both of them started laughing after Reperial said the most popular nickname a male demon could think when he was irritated at a female. "Reperial, since when did you turn into a male?"

"Even I don't even know, but, it's fun throwing cracks at those males. Don't you agree, my little bitch?" Reperial licked her lips while Leigh started to laugh once again. "Your laugh is like a sweet melody to my ears. Scream my name!" Both of them started to giggle like school girls until their sides hurt.

"Do they really say those?"

"Some, I know my father does and he's right. My mom is a little bitch-an annoying bitch."

Leigh giggled once again, "You're horrible."

"Tell me something I don't know." Reperial smirked before claiming Leigh's lips once again, who thankfully didn't break it since she was enjoying the kisses that Reperial gave her now. Leigh soon felt Reperial roaming her hands around her body while she did the same to Reperial. Reperial chuckled when Leigh shivered at the contact when Reperial brushed her hand across Leigh's tail bone.

"Now, how does that feel?"

"Wonderful..."

Leigh enjoyed the way Reperial's skin felt against her own, but the part that she loved the most was how the beautiful scales sparkled when she pushed the kimono off of Reperial's shoulders.

Reperial started to give Leigh hot kisses, which made both of them start getting excited. Their hearts started to speed up while their breathing did as well. Reperial's body was now fully on Leigh's but she didn't weight that much, but, this made each other feel the other's fast heart beat thumping fast in their chests. Reperial pulled away from the kiss, her breathing still quick as well as Leigh's. "Reperial...," whispered Leigh, who was completely breathless. Reperial licked her lips before moving her lips toward the nape of Leigh's neck.

Leigh closed her eyes while she continued to move her hands around Reperial's creamy and scaly skin in some areas. Reperial sucked a bit before she made sure there was surely going to be a bruise there. She could claim Leigh as hers, oh, she really did want to. Leigh was so very different than other humans in the village. She was smart, there was no doubt about that, and knew just how she worked. Whether she was angry, sarcastic or joking, she would know and she would know how to respond.

The only thing holding her back was to be sure Leigh wanted to be with her. Screw what her parents said, she would be a full grown fish demon soon and she would find her own lake. Of course, Leigh's parents may not just let their daughter go. The villagers had this thing for their daughters to be wed to those that were strong. Humans of course. Leigh was beautiful, but not gorgeous. There was a fine line since she was only 18 and-her going away with a female-and a fish demon at that.

Oh yeah, life was great. God damn humans and their picky ass selves.

Leigh started to glide her fingers over the scales of red and purple that was surrounding the same colored eyes, her touch was almost like feathers to Reperial.

"Now I wish I had beautiful scales on me."

Reperial couldn't help the laugh that tumbled out of her at that sentence. Leigh only looked at her with confusement, "What?"

"Trust me, they feel horrible when it's mating season."

"How?"

A snicker only came from the fish demon.

"Reperial." Leigh said her name like a grown mother scolding her child.

"The scales harden so much, that you're sure that you thought you'll go numb from the pain. Our type, breed of fish that is, has their scales harden but also sharpen. It does sometimes cut another scale and it isn't a pleasant feeling."

"...why did I ask again?"

"You were curious, just like me."

"Well...I didn't know it was going to be about _that_."

Reperial chuckled before bringing down her head to nuzzle Leigh's neck. "What did you expect?"

"Eh, well...something more..._appropriate_?"

"Hahaha!"

"What?"

"Us..._appropriate_ during **mating** season?! Are you mad?!" Reperial started to laugh uncontrollably while Leigh soon joined in. They were very thankful that Leigh's parents couldn't hear them.

That would be scary if they came to find out what was the ruckus.

Them seeing Reperial on top of Leigh and what excuse could they come up with? Probably along the lines of, Oh, I was just oh so curious about Leigh's womanhood. I daresay that it is quite splendid and she was also curious how mine was. It soon ended to this with Reperial on top of Leigh.

What a priceless picture of her parents would be.

It would of course have to wait since cameras were not invented yet. Pity.

"So, Leigh..."

"Yes?"

"How would you feel-and answer truthfully-if you want to be...well, my mate?"

"...eh, your...mate?"

Reperial nodded.

"As in...your lover?"

Reperial nodded once again.

"Ah, well...you see-"

"No seeing, no thinking-" Reperial looked into Leigh's green-blue eyes with her red and purple ones that were now serious. "-go to what you're feeling. Do you enjoy the way I touch you?" To show her what she met, Reperial's sneaky right hand went down to rub Leigh's womanhood once again that night. Leigh immediately responded by arching up, her head going back while her mouth opened in ecstasy. "Does your whole body burn from my touch Leigh? Do you feel your heart flutter while it races like a shark about to close in onto its' prey?" Reperial pulled both of them up so they were sitting once again while her fingers still gave Leigh what she couldn't believe she could ever great in her entire life.

"Do you...love me?"

Leigh moaned and opened her eyes to look up with stormy green-blue eyes looking at soft red and purple eyes. She let out a shaky breath before shivering. "Yes...oh kami-yes." Leigh loved it. She absolutely loved it when she felt her heart raced, her body burning whenever Reperial touched her anywhere on her body and it wasn't just because of that.

They were very close-even though they barely knew anything about each other like other friends. Whenever Reperial played that game with her, splashed her, danced with her and annoyed her greatly. She just knew how to make that switch turn on until she felt like strangling the fish demon. It was like they needed each other for it to balance. Leigh herself said she was peace and Reperial was chaos.

Leigh's answer made Reperial smile brightly and kissed Leigh like she hadn't her in a very long time while she started to remove Leigh's kimono.

"Hey!"

"Oh hush. Stop being so naïve, it doesn't suit you at all."

"I beg your pardon?"

Reperial couldn't keep the snicker coming from her lips while she finally opened the kimono to show Leigh's body. "Stop acting all grown up since it won't work on me."

"I figured that out already."

Reperial smirked, "Are you sure about that?"

She was received a glare, which she took greatly before moving to lean on her right arm so she would be putting her weight on the floor while she guided her left hand across Leigh's torso. She gave Leigh's breast attention by swirling the tips of her nail tips.

"You know, I always thought you would have webbed hands."

Reperial only smiled and looked at Leigh while she continued to make designs on Leigh's stomach now, enjoying how the sensitive areas twitched, "I was even surprised myself when I found out that we don't." Leigh watched as Reperial pushed herself up to once again hover over her but what really shocked her was when Reperial started to lick the area below her breasts.

Leigh closed her eyes in bliss, savoring the sensations she was feeling. Leigh moved her hands to run them through the red and purple locks while she moaned. Reperial trailed her tongue up until she reached the collarbone, nipping it with her teeth. "My parents may find it odd that I will mate with a female-and a human at that. I can only imagine what your parents will say though. Marrying, as you humans put it, a female is not even though of but, a demon is."

Leigh sighed and moaned loudly since Reperial licked a sensitive area, her teeth not making it even better, "I don't even know what they will say...oh-mm, but, I guess there's a first time for everything." Leigh moved her hands in Reperial's hair, enjoying the feel of it while she started to scratch Reperial's scalp. Reperial savored the feel on her scalp, she stopped paying attention to Leigh's collarbone and layed her head where her mouth was once giving attention to. She had snuggled up to Leigh, her form now once again on top of Leigh's since she moved to lick and nip Leigh's collarbone.

Reperial's keen ears picked up Leigh's heartbeat, the soft thudding made her eyes close while she relaxed. Leigh looked up at the ceiling, many thoughts running through her head like fireworks. A sigh came from her before closing her eyes, enjoying how Reperial snuggled on top of her.

It also didn't help that because of Reperial, she felt her groin started to have its own heartbeat while it started to get heated as well. A blush soon appeared on her cheeks, her heart speeding up in embarrassment, which Reperial noticed immediately. A chuckle came from the fish demon, "What is it Leigh? Feeling uncomfortable?"

Leigh breathed in and out slowly in shaky breaths, "Not-Not at all..." Reperial only smirked while she pulled herself up, her red and purple eyes immediately catching Leigh's green-blue ones. Without a word, Reperial moved until she reached the carotid artery, her tongue slipping out to lick where she saw the pulse easily below the skin. Leigh couldn't help her head going back in a gasp, which only egged Reperial on. Reperial licked, kissed, nipped and sucked on the area while Leigh mewled, moaned and even gasped.

Reperial was not blind-she could plainly see how it affected her since the pulse jumped under her tongue. She brought up a hand to run itself across the skin that covered the area of where Leigh's heart was before settling it on top of the skin, pressing it down so she could feel it. Leigh blinked, "What are you doing?"

"Call me crazy but...just by doing this is making me even more...out of control," said Reperial between what she did god knows what to the neck once again. She couldn't help it. She was enjoying how Leigh's heart thundered at her touch. It excited her, her own heart picking up its own pace.

Leigh watched Reperial's figure shiver in delight and before she could think, she brought up her right hand and placed it where Reperial's heart was. Reperial smirked while she continued sucking, knowing there would be a mark from her sucking and nipping the skin there. Leigh found out that her heartbeat was faster than Reperial's-as well as skipping beats while Reperial's was only going a bit faster than normal while hers thundered like a horse in a field.

"Enjoying yourself?" Reperial gave the artery one last lick before moving her head to look at Leigh once again square in the eye. Leigh only smiled before moving her arms around Reperial's neck. Reperial moved her left hand, which was on Leigh's chest, so she could wrap it around Leigh's waist while her right hand stayed on the ground.

Reperial claimed Leigh's lips once again, their tongues battling each other while they started to move in rhythm, kissing and moaning sounds filtered in the air. "Oh..." Reperial's left hand had once again wandered down to Leigh's womanhood, fingering it like it did before which made Leigh breathless under her.

They continued to kiss each other while both of their hearts started to speed up, especially Reperial's while Leigh's only sped up a bit more than before. They were both sure that the both of them could feel the others without having to put their hand on it since their chests were now on top of each other. This only egged both of them on in their actions, the kiss becoming heated while both of them felt something come out of their crotch areas.

"Oh...my." Reperial's short nails picked up the liquid substance and wiped it on the blanket, which made Leigh's eyes widen. What if her parents found out?! That thought soon crashed and burned when Reperial fingered her again in the right spots that made her crumble like a cookie.

Leigh let out a moan and looked up into Reperial's eyes, exhaustion now clearly in her own. This only made Reperial chuckle, "What? You're already tired? It has yet to begin..." Reperial bent down and nuzzled Leigh's neck before sliding off to her right until she lounged on the blankets. This didn't stop Reperial to pull Leigh in her arms though before both of them snuggled up to each other.

"Although, I have to admit that I'm getting tired as well..." She pushed one of Leigh's hair locks behind her ear before cupping Leigh's left cheek. "Sleep well..." Leigh only smiled before she turned over, hinting Reperial to put her arm around her waist. Reperial smirked and obliged her wishes, her front now against Leigh's back.

"And then-she vanished!" Reperial's mother through up her hands madly in the air.

"...you talked to the tree again, didn't you?" Reperial's father only replied gruffly since his mate interrupted his sleep-which was making him irritated with her easily with each passing moment.

"That's besides the point Reaper!"

"Listen love. It's night. She's almost a grown demon-let her be for crying out loud."

"I want to know where she is!"

"Then look for her without me-quietly-so I can have my rest or I'll be on your ass the whole way."

"..."

"...what?"

"Now I see where she got her perverted side."

Reaper groaned and waved her away, "You're the one that though it, _not_ me."

"But _you_ said it."

"For the last time Helena! Go find her yourself! I'm already annoyed with you! Now, let. Me. Sleep!"

"But-"

"No."

"How about-"

"End. Of. Discussion."

Helena huffed and stomped off, "Some mate you are! Not finding your own daughter!"

Reaper moved his mouth while his expression changed while doing so to match her words. This action of course came from watching humans all the time. It was a good thing his mate didn't see him.

"Leigh?"

Her mother had gotten up early to do the laundry and was about to go take it to the lake nearby. "Leigh? Are you awake?"

She was met with silence once again. Deciding to just walk in and gather her daughter's clothes, she did jus that. Being so used to Reperial sleeping with Leigh, or rather, _beside_ Leigh, she didn't bother to glance at them. She walked to the basket she had given Leigh to put the dirty clothes, she picked it up. It was an easy task since she had did her own, which was much heavier than her daughters, and had done this before with her husband's as well.

When she turned to slide the door, her eyes landed on the two females cuddled up against each other, her eyes widening. She stood there for a good ten seconds and dropped the basket to run for her husband. She had done this routine whenever she was young, that she didn't bother to wake them up.

For the first time in her life, she cussed while she ran toward her and her husband's room. "Dear-dear!" Her sentence was interrupted by breathing hard while her husband came toward her, "What is it?"

"Leigh-and-oh-come, come!" She took his hand and hauled him with her to their daughter's room. Her husband snatched his hand away like she was mad, "What's wrong? You almost yanked my shoulder out of it's socket-"

He watched his wife pull the sliding door quickly and his eyes landed upon them with a confused look. But, then he saw where Reperial's arm was. A female's arm in a place of a male's arm should be when they were married with their wife's.

It was plain wrong.

"Excuse me? Have you seen-excuse me? Have you-oh, for the love of life, someone please answer me!"

It just never occurred to Helena that they couldn't see her unless the saw her true form. Reaper of course knew that his mate would do this, which was why he preferred their sleeping area in the lake rather than hearing her.

Sure, she could transform right then and their, but they would spear her and eat her. That was definitely not a great way to die, especially for a fish demon, and everyone wondered why they were almost extinct.

It makes you wonder.

Like Helena here for example, who was wondering why the hell no one was responding to her.

"I'll just find her by scent if none of ya'll will help me."

She thought why she didn't think of it sooner while she started floating to find a scent of her daughter since she couldn't have gone far. Helena almost ran into a close line when she finally picked up her daughter's scent when she was swooping down and followed. By the time she landed at the house, she flew through the door that was ajar.

"Reperial!"

Leigh's parents stared at her and Reperial's sleeping forms during the whole time, lines of thoughts and even questions running through their head. They've never seen this before done-and seeing it for the first time left them speechless yet curious at the same time.

When Leigh's father finally walked toward them, Reperial had heard her mother shout her name and immediately shot up, which scared Leigh's father shitless.

"Reperial-what have-oh my."

"Mother, great seeing you...here."

Helena narrowed her eyes at her daughter. She too had seen the act but was not speechless and shocked like the humans standing beside her. "Reperial? Your mother is here?"

"Yes."

"Do not tell them!"

"If you please show yourself? This will be easier for all of us-unless Leigh here has seen you."

"That foul being? I have not."

A hiss came from Reperial while she glared at her mother, which made Leigh's parents look at her questionately. Helena only floated herself so she would be airborne in her true form so that Leigh's parents could see her.

That was the beauty of fish demons. They could float in the air or chose to swim in the lake or, be in humanoid form. Such a gift, yet so very wasted the past years. Reperial's mother was shades of blue and silver, her scales shining almost like diamonds in the daylight coming through the windows. Helena turned back to her humanoid form, the scales now seen by them like everyone else before her, her eyes were a color of a sea while the tips of her ears were curled instead of Reperial's skinned ones. They were also soft as the material as a fin.

"Helena." She bowed to them like she was greeting servants before landing a glare on her daughter. "You, you're coming with me."

"Excuse me...Mis- Lady Helena?"

Oh, now that made her just smile. Reperial looked disgusted. Her mother could be like an arrogant male at times. "Yes?"

"We are, beyond words on what we saw of your daughter and our own."

Helena only crossed her arms before looking at Leigh like she was a dog, "Reperial knows she should not do that with a human." She turned to look at her daughter who was looking at her coldly. "Isn't that right Reperial?"

A scoff was her answer. Helena walked toward her daughter, demanding an answer while Leigh's parents went toward her to wake her up.

"Leigh. Wake up."

"Huh? What-oh!" Leigh widened her eyes. She turned her head and her gaze landed upon Helena's form and Reperial's in front of her. Leigh turned her head back slowly to her parents, wishing she were still asleep. Or better yet, everyone was.

"Leigh, explain why Reperial had your arm around your waist?"

"..."

"Leigh, answer your mother."

Leigh fiddled with her fingers while she dodged her parent's gazes. 'Should I tell them the truth? I did tell him that I would never lie...' With a sigh, she looked toward her parents. "I love Reperial."

There, she said it. Reperial only smiled while Leigh's parents looked at her with plain shock. Helena turned sharply to her daughter and then to Leigh, "Surely you're mis-"

"My daughter _never_ lies when saying that." Leigh's father glared at the fish demon like he was going to cut her up and fry her.

"Ha! She's a human! My daughter is a demon." Helena crossed her arms, "Besides, they're both females."

Leigh watched her mother walk toward her and put her hand on her right shoulder, "Leigh...why...? I-why-how?!"

"It just...happened."

Leigh's jaw clenched when she felt her mother grip her shoulders while she started to sob, "Leigh, you were supposed to wed-a male at that, and have a normal life."

"I don't want to. I would only hurt that man's feelings by seeing Reperial kissing me and holding me besides him."

"...kissing...you?"

Oops.

Helena turned to her daughter and glared at her deadly, "You're coming home. Now."

"Eh, let me think. No."

"You will do as I say small fry."

Reperial hissed at the name. She hated it when her mother called her that. Helena turned to give Leigh's parents a glare, "I can't believe you two are taking this so lightly. Pathetic."

Without thinking, Reperial had slapped her mother so hard, she stumbled and a red imprint appeared immediately on her pale face. "I will not go with you. I'll be even more damned if you took me home with you."

Helena let out a growl only to be stopped by receiving a glare. A cold, hateful glare came from her daughter which tore through her like a knife while she was just a flimsy cloth.

"I told you why I didn't want to come."

Everyone looked at where the voice came from. In the doorway of the room stood a very tall man, his height reaching at 6'3". His hair fell from his head in a widows peak, the tresses were the color of a dark purple that almost past as black while his eyes were light green with a bit of blue in the mix. His arms was crossed ons his chest, his outfit made by silk and designed in a typical head class demon would, like a certain demon lord we all know and love.

His ears were different than his mate's. They swirled upwards, not downwards, its material like that a fin though, which was quite flimsy and moved from even the slightest movement. Where the earlobe was supposed to be just hanging, it curved upward as well and was attached to the side of his head.

"Reaper."

"Oh hush Helena. I've had enough of you this morning." Reaper walked toward his daughter and looked at her for a good minute and then looked at Leigh's parents, who of course didn't see him yet.

"Father, show your true form."

Reaper blinked before nodding and transforming. His true form was like his mate's but longer and larger. Leigh and her parents looked up with amazement while Reaper looked down at them with his eyes; his form seemed to make sparkles in the air by his many large scales.

"Well then, enough of that," said Reaper when he transformed back and towered over their forms. "Name's Reaper. That crazy woman is my mate and her name is Helena." A hiss came from Helena who eventually walked up to his side and glared up at him. Reaper only looked down at her like she was a child before turning back to Leigh's parents.

"Your daughter-both of ours were sleeping like newly weds."

Reaper couldn't help the small snort coming from him, "Oh?" His gaze landed upon Leigh, studying her. She was quite alright for a human but what really surprised him was how she held herself, she didn't flinch at all when he started to study her.

"Reperial?"

"Yes father?"

Reaper beckoned her over with a wave of his left hand, which were slim and had scales surrounding his knuckles, making it appear like he had many rings on them. Reaper turned his head to her when she was now to his left, his mate on the right. "Explain to your old man?"

"About?"

"About you two sleeping like..._newly weds_?"

"We love each other."

Helena crossed her arms in disapproval while Reaper only looked at his daughter's calm face. "You do know that our race is dwindling, correct?"

"Yes father."

Reaper turned to his mate and smirked to her, "Let her be with the human."

"What?!"

Reaper waved a hand to his mate, who looked at him flabbergasted. "You heard me."

"But-"

"Hold on." Leigh's mother stopped Reaper with her voice, "You aren't bothered by this?"

"Nope...why, are you?"

"Of course I am!"

"Just think of Reperial of a better mate than a male."

"What? Why?"

Reaper only smirked, "She's a demon. She will protect your daughter with her life."

"A male can-"

"No, we're too pride driven."

Helena scoffed which made Reaper looked at her before adding, "Just like Helena." He was received with a cold glare that almost made him shiver in front of the humans. That glare only excited him even further. "Plus...my mate and I can have more offspring."

Reperial snickered when she watched her mother's expression changed dramatically. "We what?"

"Oh you heard me love."

"I thought-"

"No thinking love. It doesn't suit you," teased Reaper who watched his mate's eyes darken. "Oh my, I believe I hit a nerve. I shall run away for dear life so she won't have her way with me."

"Reaper."

"Yes Helena-love?" Reaper let his eyes twinkle with innocence that would surely piss her off even more. Sure enough, Helena was about to attack him when he moved away so she would follow him to their lake. "You owe me Reperial," he said before leading Helena out of the house.

Leigh and her parents were quite glad that was over. "Now I see how you are Reperial."

"Oh, I'm terribly hurt." Leigh only smiled while Reperial held her chest in a dramatic way.

"Leigh."

Leigh's smile disappeared while she turned her attention to her father, "We didn't expect this at all. Your mother and I hoped that you would marry a man-a human."

"I didn't either."

"Is this what you really want Leigh?"

"Yes, but, why are you letting this go so easily?"

This time her mother spoke, "Even if we tried to marry you off to a man, you wouldn't be happy and he would notice this. He would try all his might to please you but see that that would be useless."

"How do you know all of this?"

Her mother only smiled and took Leigh's father's hand in hers. This told Leigh that her mother must've been married off to the wrong guy and-yeah, you get the drift. Her parents turned to look at Reperial, her father started to talk now. "I trust you will not hurt her in any way?"

"I would be a fool if I did."

Leigh's father smiled in approval and turned to his wife, "What about you?" A sigh came from her while she looked at Leigh, "I'm very happy that you found someone Leigh...even if they aren't a male-and a human at that."

Leigh smiled brightly before running to her parent's, hugging them, glad that they were surprisingly fine. It was better than arguing with them any day. Reperial smirked, "Now, we just need to find a place, unless you want to stay?"

"Ah-well...er."

Reperial only chuckled, "It'll be close to this village, I assure you." She winked at Leigh with her left eye. Leigh only smiled, "Fine with me."

After that, Leigh packed her belongings and waved her parents, who knew she would visit as often as she could. The sun beamed on them like it was happy for them, only, it made them, and everyone else, very hot and sweaty.

Leigh wiped her forehead, "We should stop."

"Oh ho, I have the perfect place to stop and cool off."

"Wha-"

Reperial immediately grabbed Leigh's left hand and dashed to the lake that they jumped in before when it was very hot as well. Only this time they were smiling happily at each other while they ran to their destination, the people they passed didn't even look at them, which would be rather...odd seeing a girl holding hands with _someone_ invisible and smiling.

Thank goodness mental institutions didn't exist yet...or did they?

"Oh, and Leigh?"

"Yes?"

"I knew you didn't like Inuyasha at all, I just enjoyed seeing you angered."

Leigh made a fake glare, "Who says I didn't like him?"

Reperial only growled, enjoying how they teased each other. "Well then, you _must_ be punished for that."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I." Reperial smirked wickedly.

**RaaiSesshyFan:** And there you have it! You have the bonus chapter. It was my first time doing yuri. I have to admit that I don't like how I ended it, it seems choppy to me xx I'm also very sorry to keep all of you waiting. I was very, very, **very**, busy the past months. But, I'm glad to be back on track since my train kept breaking down xD (shot) Alright, story wise:

I will update Christmas Taxi first since I of course left those who have read it waiting for an update from me and then I'll do Gravity of Love and then Ruler of Dogs. I may switch it around. Please keep in mind that I have one yaoi fanfiction going and one brand new one for Harry Potter fanfiction that I can never forget since the idea has yet to be used. I'll try and squeeze my other fanfictions with each other to finish these stories.

**Inuyasha:** Keh, you'll also be playing The Sims 2.

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Eh heh, so? I need a break :P

**Inuyasha:** Yeah, you had a lot of breaks the past days!

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Trust you to be full of negativity dog boy. It's a wonder why you're still alive.

**Inuyasha:** Hey!

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Heheh. Hope you all enjoyed Even if it's not Sesshoumaru/Kagome related, some people wanted to see it, so, I happily typed it up for you. Humor involved and some odd moments-hell, I felt odd while doing that hot scene.

**Inuyasha: **Hot?!

**RaaiSesshyFan:** Yes...as in...

**Inuyasha:** (_Covers ears)_ I don't want to hear it! Its bad enough you pair up Kagome with my broth-

**Sesshoumaru:** Half-brother.

**Inuyasha:** Oh shut up.

**Sesshoumaru:** As a human would say, "Make me."


End file.
